Amor, amor
by Serena Lilith
Summary: Capítulo final, Momentos que no se olvidan... Gracias por su apoyo, Denle una oportunidad hasta el 3er capítulo, les prometo que les gustara ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener sin fines de lucro (dudo que alguien pagara para leer esta historia XD) aquí vamos.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

La vida tiene muchas circunstancias... casualidades... destino... muchas veces no sabemos identificar cada una de ellas, porque simplemente son la misma, y aun que muchas cosas son como debieran ser, lo cierto es que raramente estamos preparados para vivirlas y salir triunfantes, arrepentimientos... llantos... palabras al aire, es todo lo que queda, y una historia que nunca volverás a contar, y que con el pasar de los años se hace difusa... y en algún punto te preguntaras si alguna vez realmente sucedió, pues tu vida en ese momento será tan distinta, te habrás acostumbrado a otras cosas... que la idea del "Hubiera sido" te deja un aire nostálgico... que nunca nadie entenderá... y un sentimiento de querer volver a empezar...

Cuando tenia 19 años solía pasar mucho tiempo en internet, como hobby, estaba a mitad de carrera así que no era un lujo que me pudiese dar muy a menudo, la carrera de medicina era muy absorbente, después de todo, te enseñan a salvar vidas, siempre fui muy buena estudiante, por lo que no tenia tantos problemas ni desvelos como mis compañeros, a menos que no fueran por perder tiempo en internet... uno de mis hobbies era el anime, solía ver series a menudo y conocer muchas personas que estuvieran involucradas en ello, ya saben, pasaba tiempo charlando y conociendo gente de todo el mundo, cosa que hoy en día es de lo más normal, en aquel entonces no lo era tanto... fue en este mundo cuando lo conocí, su nickname era Sharingan, su nombre real, Sasuke... era un chico de a penas 16 años que interactuaba muy poco con los amigos que teníamos en el chat, y esto, debo admitirlo, fue una de las cosas que me atrajo de el, pero no de una manera romántica, sabia que ocultaba algo y eso crecía mi interés por conocerlo, así que me anime a hablarle, y poco a poco nos hicimos muy cercanos, en ese entonces a el le gustaba una niña de otro país, y yo como buena consejera siempre lo animaba para que no dudara en declararse, era esta la principal razón de que me buscase mucho, me hablaba de ella y yo lo escuchaba... a pesar de que sabia que tenia que hacer otras cosas que me beneficiarían mucho más a largo plazo... seguí ahí... y no puedo decir hoy en día si me arrepiento de ello o agradesco haber vivido todo lo que comenzó de esas desveladas y dos largos y hermosos años con alguien a quien hasta ahora recuerdo con mucha nostalgia y también, con mucho dolor... Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy medico practicante... y ésta es mi historia...

_**Hola chicos, si leíste uno de mis tics anteriores dirás, aaah era Narusaku! si, lo soy, y se que muchos de ustedes son Naruhina, esta historia la tenia pensada antes de saber el final de Naruto, del cual estoy inconforme, pero no hablare de esto aquí, esto va dedicado a los fans Narusaku y aquellas personas que han tenido el valor de volver a empezar, y uno que otro más que anda perdido en internet sin saber que hacer... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Travesías de un amor lejano**

"Fue el mes de enero quien me trajo consigo ese sentimiento de apego hacia el, Sasuke, una persona solitaria y apartada en busca de comprensión... y yo sabiendo a lo que me atenia desde el primer hola, intente muchas veces cortar nuestra amistad de una manera sana, después de todo el viva al otro lado del mundo... era menor que yo, y yo tenia metas que cumplir, sabia que el no podría venir, y sabia que yo no podría hasta acabar mi carrera, lo cual me tomaría unos 5 años por lo menos... una carrera cara si no tienes apoyo de tu familia, el cual nunca me faltó, por ellos también era que no pensaba llevar esto mas allá... pensaran que era ridículo... y quizá lo era, pero simplemente fue... desgraciadamente era la mejor etapa en mi carrera, recién aprobaba la materia de Anatomía, una de las mas dedicadas y difíciles de aprobar, mi mejor amiga Ino, desgraciadamente no la aprobó y eso sin darme cuenta la aparto de mi... no me di cuenta tampoco en que momento dejo de importarme el mundo que me rodeaba... y hacia las cosas simplemente por hacerlas... mi mente estaba allá, con el... vagando en un mundo de fantasía que mas hubiese querido yo se hiciera realidad... yo me di cuenta antes que el que me quería... pero nunca se lo dije, y cuando lo hizo, ya no hubo vuelta atrás... solo intentos torpes de mi parte de hacer algo que no quería, alejarme de el, pero me gustaba... nos amábamos... desgraciadamente no noté que me convertía día a día... en una persona egoísta con todos los que me rodeaban... mis calificaciones bajaron, solía preocuparme más por el que por mi misma... y el nunca lo notó... solíamos poner la cámara y contar como habían sido nuestros días, los de el, casi siempre amargos... problemas con su familia... inseguridad... y una vida solitaria... yo creyéndome la juzgadora del mundo intentaba darle animo y todo el amor que sabia no le podían dar... hoy pienso que siendo supuestamente muy inteligente, no noté que si mi amor por el seguir... no significaba que su amor por mi también... nunca pensé, es tan solo un niño inmaduro que busca alguien con quien hablar... y quizá algún día se de cuenta de lo irreal que es esto... y no quiero que lo haga... quería seguir en ese mundo que me contaba... inclusive en las noches antes de dormir, me teletransportaba a travez de miles de kilómetros donde podía extender mi mano y lo podía tocar, donde ambos uníamos nuestros sueños y hacíamos planes a futuro... planes que nunca se hicieron realidad... habiendo pasado un año la realidad nos golpeo tan duro que no me pude sostener... caí... caí... una y otra vez... intentando salvar algo que no podía ser... lo había idealizado al punto de creer saber lo que el quería, pero sus sueños ya estaban lejos de mi... maduro de una forma brusca, fría y tajante, como la persona que estaba destinada a ser, y yo, la romántica empedernida, me derrumbe... pasaron ocho agonizantes años en que intente con todas mis fuerzas sostenerme, y sostenerlo, había desatado problemas en casa... en la escuela y había perdido amigos... y lo peor era que no me importaba... los siguientes meses fueron lo peor... mis padres preocupados por mi y por mi futuro... el... el simplemente me veía como un estorbo más... ¿y yo? no lo podía creer... pero ¿Qué tenia de increíble esto? desde el principio fue complicada... y yo sola no podía... tenia mas responsabilidades que el, mantener nuestra relación fue mas difícil para mi que para el... quien la pasaba haciendo el vago todo el día... esa realidad me golpeo tan duro que no pude pensar, ni pude darme cuenta, de que ya no tenia mi vida... si, había perdido mi vida... mis amigos... fue patético... y nunca pediré que me entiendan... solo pocos lo podrán hacer, ya que se necesita haber amado a alguien que nunca estuvo desde un principio... y haber necesitado con todas tus fuerzas mover el mundo para estar con el... y saber que no pudiste salvarlo... estando a un lado suyo... sin poder sentirlo... siendo ese tu mayor anhelo... el ultimo pensamiento todos los días antes de dormir... el primero al despertar... el estaba ahí... el y su hermosa sonrisa... cuando todo acabo... rompí las pocas cartas que me envío... me encargue de desaparecer todo lo que había crecido entre nosotros, como mala hierva... aun que siempre supe que no lo fue, fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo suceder... quien me hizo soñar y volar... aun si hubiese sido algo imposible...

_**Continuara...**_

**GRACIAS POR AVISARME DE LOS ERRORES QUE HABIA CON LA EDICION, :) **


	3. Nochebuena

**Capitulo III**

**Nochebuena...**

Diciembre… llego diciembre como todos los años, frió y seco… ahora no significaba lo mismo, no había palabras de amor, no había noche buena hasta las 4 de la madrugada acompañada de risas y juegos… el se había ido… y cada segundo… dolia un poco más…

Ocho meses atrás, con mi teléfono en mano, nada de touchscreen ni internet portatil, un simple teléfono que había resistido las mas atroces hazañas realizadas por una mujer que vivia el día entre una sala de estudio y otra, entre salas de hospitales y entre libros… sonó… un mensaje de buenas noches, para quien en ese momento serían las 11 pm, yo, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras la luz del teléfono movil iluminaba cada parte de el, suspire y mire a la nada, noté que alguien me estaba observando… pero no le di importancia, cuando le mire de reojo,solo distinguí sus cabellos rubios… se giro antes de que pudiera verle, no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada más que en el, Sasuke… seguí animada mi rutina…

La posada del hospital donde hacia mi residencia se me vino encima, regalos, abrazos a gente desconocida, risas sin sentimiento, todo junto, no podía ser la grinch de noche buena… pero que mas daba… era una distracción más de mi hasta ahora patética vida social, por una noche podía fingir ser feliz y querer hacer amigos… invité a Ino, ella hacia su residencia también pero su posada era en dos días, claro está que me había invitado… la noche paso entre platicas y una que otra emergencia… afortunadamente… aunque las emergencias me hacían recordar para que era todo esto, era mi trabajo, y mi distracción, lo que me hacia sentir que era alguien y que valia algo…. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarme… Ino no dejo de insistir en que platicara con el chico mas apuesto… pero como si una barrera invisible se formara entre los dos, siempre buscaba la forma de arruinarlo… y lo conseguía, como siempre… gracias a ello me había dado una mala reputación como una mujer sin escrúpulos… sabia los rumores que rondaban en el hospital… pero no me importaban… y cada que alguien se acercaba a mi solo lo hacia con la intención de comprobarlo… hacia mucho no veía a mi familia, mas que en vacaciones, Ino por azares del destino termino en la misma ciudad que ella… agradecia poder tener a alguien a quien ver y sentirse como en casa… Ino se divirtió bastante, coqueteo con unos cuantos…era su personalidad divertida lo que los atraía… no la envidiaba, simplemente sentía que compartía un poco de su alegría con ella…. Dos días después sería su turno, ir a su hospital a su posada… estas fiestas decembrinas no eran lo mejor para personas que gustan de la soledad… y mucho menos que preferirían echar una siestecilla en lugar… pero que mas daba… y mientras pensaba todo esto, no tenia idea de que mi vida daría un giro tremendo, un giro que hasta el momento, me tiene tambaleando… claro esta, yo no lo sabia… y si en ese momento me hubieran dicho... quizá... solo quizá hubiera intentado evitarlo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Vaya... ayer según subí el capitulo y para mi sorpresa .o. gracias Enma por tu lindo review :) me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer :) y lamento demorar tanto en subir cap, tengo una agenda bastante apretada :(, nos leemos en el proximo cap.**_


	4. Cuando te toca, te toca

**Lamento la demora chicos, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los uso por entretenimiento, la historia y trama son míos. **

**Capitulo IV**

**_Cuando te toca, te toca_**

No diré que este día cambio mi vida para siempre, porque ciertamente no lo hizo, pero dio inicio a lo que en un futuro seria mi mayor motivación y mi fuerza para no caer...

Sin darme cuenta entre turno y turno había llegado la posada de Ino, y aun en el atardecer seguía preguntándome si salir y conocer personas tenia algún sentido realmente, pues nada de lo que me había topado hasta el momento hacia meollo en mi, no cambiaba nada... personas interesadas y superficiales surcando en cada rincón, aunque sonara cruel o pretencioso era mi realidad en ese entonces, no me apetecía conocer más de lo mismo, pero tampoco deseaba ser fichada como la loca que solo esta encerrada sin salir, titulo que pasa desapercibido para la mayoría de las personas que estudian medicina, pero en el interior sabíamos que llevábamos grabado en la frente, si me preguntan, somos personas común y corrientes y aun si la gente viera nuestro esfuerzo como algo alturísta y sobrenatural, la realidad era que muchos lo hacia por interés propio o por alguna razón muy en particular muy independiente de ayudar a los necesitados que no pueden pagar sus gastos médicos, no me gustaba generalizar, pero al menos era la suerte que me había tocado en el aula de la facultad y en el área donde era practicante, como si el destino se hubiese esforzado en darme esa idea fugaz para hacerla mas y mas fuerte con el paso de los años... Lo cruel de todo esto, no eran las personas que me rodeaban, si no, lo que significaba para mi todo eso, ya que al final del día en medio de mi soledad volver a recrear lo que en ese momento creí lo mas perfecto de mi vida... lo único bueno que me pudo pasar, no era lo mejor, no tenia derecho, a vivir todos mis días como si no valieran la pena, el gozo que me daba atender a los pacientes y escucharlos se hizo vano y tedioso... desgraciadamente aprendí después de largas tardes tirada en la almohada sin saber que hacer... todo lo que habia dejado de lado... después de todo ese tiempo ya no se puede recuperar...

Llegó la noche y aun no había echado un vistazo en mi armario, pensaba usar lo primero decente que se cruzara por mi camino, y eso primero fue bastante asertivo, un vestido blanco que parecía tener brillantina que si no ponías atención pasaba desapercibida, lo cual le daba un aspecto de nieve en el atardecer, busque un abrigo color guinda con cuello de peluche blanco que era mi favorito, no era nada suntuoso si me preguntan... pero sin alardear, me quedaba muy mono, ¿No les ha pasado que revisan el armario y lo unico que queda sin usar, en efecto, es lo que pocas veces o nunca te pones? pues eso paso exactamente, todo mi atuendo hacia juego con mis cabellos rosas y contrastaba ferozmente con mis ojos verdes, este color de cabello y ojos no es fácil combinar con cualquier color, si me preguntas, la mayoría de mi ropa era blanca, rosa, negra, roja, o verde, este ultimo no era mi color preferido, pero necesitaba un color que me quedara para desentonar mi ropa que siempre parecía celebrar la navidad... lleve unos guantes blancos por si me topaba con la intemperie, pero mis zapatos de gala no pudieron adaptarse tanto así, eran unas zapatillas con diamantes pequeños incrustados en las tiras plateadas, casi blancas, unos zapatos hermosos que pocas veces había usado... un consejo chicas, si vas a estrenar unos zapatos, que no sea en un evento importante, nunca sabes que tan traidores pueden llegar a ser... y no es que recuerde cada detalle por tener una mente excepcional, si no que guarde una foto de aquel día como un recuerdo que hasta el día de hoy es dulce e inesperado, como el fin de mis largas noches rodeadas de confusión y miedo...

Ino llego por mi alrededor de las 7:30, se veía guapísima, pero como sabia que se le subían los humos muy arriba me reserve mi comentario, igualmente cualquier cosa que usara, ya fuera una camisa de hombre, se veía sexy en ella, y lo sabia, llego inesperadamente en el coche de un desconocido, mas no extraño, lo había visto varias veces deambular por el hospital en la guardia, pero su aspecto antipático y cara paliducha no eran precisamente una invitación, me sorprendió verlo ahí... noté que me miro de pies a cabeza a pesar de que me baje dando tumbos por el frio y soplandome las manos para calentarlas un poco por encima de mis elegantes pero nada calientes guantes, me refiero a que no me veía sexy en absoluto, supuse que no era su novio, o.. alguno de ellos... puesto que no lucia como normalmente se ven sus conquistas, y ambos parecían pasar desapercibidos el uno con el otro... entendí a mitad de camino que lo había llevado por mi... pues la sonrisa que parecía forzada de el no dejaba de insinuarme que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por parecer simpático, se notaba que le costaba mucho así que rompí el hielo después de un breve silencio posterior a que Ino nos presentara.

–Así que...– comencé no muy segura de que decir –¿Estudiaste medicina?– solté como quien en el tono deja muy claro que no tiene idea que decir pero siente que alguien debe decir algo... por desgracia lo que había dicho no era algo que le preguntas a todo mundo, agradecí que nadie noto que fui bastante "casualmente" asertiva.

–Si, en realidad, estoy estudiando aun– me dijo simpáticamente y prosiguió observando el camino con esa extraña sonrisa... entonces Ino entro a salvarlo notando lo mala que era para continuar, e imaginándome que el lo era también...

–Esta por terminar, es uno de los mejores en todo el curso, ¿Puedes creerlo?– dijo mirando hacia atrás e insinuándome con sus hermosas cejas que debía mostrar asombro para agradarle, debo admitir que hice un esfuerzo por parecer agradable con el, ya que realmente era intrigante y eso me daba curiosidad...

–Solo he venido a pasar las vacaciones, mi familia vive por aquí... – hizo una pausa y su mirada se torno melancólica

–Te he visto en el hospital central– dije intentando cambiar el tema

–Si... bueno, hacia visitas frecuentes a una tia... tendrá un año que falleció– dijo ocultando la sonrisa que lo acompañaba hasta ese momento

–Lo.. lo siento– tartamudeé y comencé a mover las manos nerviosas en mi regazo, baje la mirada y el lo notó

–No te preocupes– dijo mostrando una sonrisa mas sincera – Sufría mucho... le diagnosticaron cáncer años atrás y todo se derrumbo... fue lo mejor– fijó sus ojos en la carretera y yo no volví a decir una sola palabra hasta que llegamos, Ino platicaba con el como si lo conociera de toda la vida, solo en ese momento sentí un poco de envidia, este chico no parecía el típico imbecil que te topas por ahí, igualmente no planeaba comenzar nada con nadie, así que lo deje estar.

La fiesta no era para nada lo que esperaba... tenia un ambiente melancólico y un aire de hermandad extraño que traté de evitar, esto era nuevo para mi y temía contagiarme... y que me arrebataran la coraza que tanto tiempo había sostenido sobre mi... por desgracia debo admitir que era agradable... como entrar en una casa de dulce donde habitan abuelas amables que te regalan chocolates y dulces, algo así... pero menos empalagoso... no me había tocado ir a alguna posada en un hospital donde se pudiera ver a alguien bailar... y reír con fuerza sin temor a que otros invadan tu privacidad... es entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no siempre se tiene que estar solo... Sai, el nombre del chico que nos acompañaba, resulto ser un completo deshubicado, pero bastante divertido... no pasó mas de un invierno antes de hacernos amigos... y el, novio de Ino, nunca la había visto realmente feliz hasta que comenzó a salir con el... no eran esas risas vacías, ni insinuaciones meramente sexuales de su parte con los chicos, era algo más... una mezcla muy extraña, pero era algo, mucho más de lo que yo y muchos otros en alguna relación tortuosa pudiéramos tener... yo no deseaba bailar, pero no queria arruinarles la pieza, me quede sentada poniendo cara de diversion absoluta para que nadie se compadeciera de mi y me sacara a bailar... comenzó una canción de Los Cranberries, no recuerdo bien su nombre pero su tonada era bastante triste, y repetía mucho, o lo suficiente la palabra_ I miss you_, como para desear estar ahí un minuto más... le hice señas a Ino de que iria al baño, y ya que no se acerco a decirme donde estaba creo que supuso que sabia donde estaba o simplemente lo encontraría, busque el baño por unos 10 minutos, lo suficiente para haber recorrido toda la planta, y antes de distinguir el pequeño pero bastante conocido letrero escuche el llanto de una mujer... un llanto que hizo que se me erizara la piel, enfríe mi cabeza y busque el origen de tal escalofriante sonido... hasta que llegue a la puerta... la mayoría de los enfermeros estaba en la posada, y los que quedaron a cargo estaban atendiendo pacientes, extrañamente no ahí... me atreví a entrar sigilosamente, ignorando que me pudieran echar del hospital, tenia que asegurarme que todo estaba bien o mejor, de que no era un fantasma... di unos pasos que por lo visto nadie notó... y me tope a travez de una cortina con una hermosa muchacha de ojos grises recostada en una cama... su cabello negro era escaso y corto... por su aspecto pude deducir que estaba recibiendo quimioterapia... me acerque intentando llamar su atención...

–Discul...– callé... cuando hube llegado al pie de su cama vi al chico rubio que estaba con ella... quien me miro sorprendido y luego avergonzado.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– me preguntó como si me conociera de toda la vida, la chica me miraba extrañada, habiendo dejado de llorar...

–Es... es solo que...– tartamudeé señalando la puerta, y sin saber que decir, me puse a la defensiva –¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?– le señale acusadoramente.

Se me quedo mirando sin saber que decir, o mas bien desconcertado

–La hora de visita ya a pasado– le dije como si fuera la manda más – Soy medico, y la escuche llorar, solo... quería asegurarme de que estaba bien...– le dije un poco mas calmada... fue un momento vergonzoso... después de todo no llevaba mi identificación ni mi bata... quede como una metiche después de todo, ni el ni yo deberíamos estar ahí... pero por alguna razón siento que rompí algo muy intimo entre los dos...

–¿Estas bien?– le pregunte a la muchacha que también estaba sorprendida, asintió como si no pudiera hablar, con la mano acomodada tímidamente en sus labios, una pose muy inocente y tierna si me preguntan...

–Soy Doctor en este hospital...– sus palabras me hicieron temblar las piernas... no lo reconocí... la luz estaba muy escasa... como si ambos estuvieran ocultandose de algo o alguien... algo un poco embarazoso para mi, me sentí como la chica rompe encantos o rompe momentos íntimos entre dos enamorados... di un paso hacia atrás... la chica de unos 20 años se puso mas roja que un tomate... y yo supe que estaba de mas...

–Bueno... eso cambia las cosas...– dije dando pasos pequeños pero seguros para desaparecer de ahí... –Deberías usar tu bata– le dije antes de irme directo al baño...

Que momento tan mas raro... pensé mientras tomaba un poco de brillo rosa y lo ponía en mis labios... me mire e hice una mueca... ¿A quien le quiero gustar? me preguntaba a mi misma mirándome en el espejo... siempre me decían que era muy guapa... pero tenia poco tiempo para pensar en ello... y la verdad hacia mucho que me había dejado de importar... salí del baño intentando olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero esos ojos azules me habían dejado una sensación extraña... y justo cuando iba a cruzar en el pasillo me lo topé, recargado en la blanca pared del hospital, casi pego un grito del susto pero no deje que lo notara, no era precisamente que estuviera nerviosa de que pudiera leer mi mente, y que en ella estuvieran plasmados esos ojos azules que ahora me miraban bastante divertidos...

–Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaqui– se separo de la pared y se puso frente a mi con una naturalidad arrogante, ahora llevaba la bata puesta. –¿Ahora si estoy calificado para atender a mis pacientes Doctora?–, dijo con mucha confianza, y un claro tono de voz molestoso. Si no hubiera tenido esa cara de chiste plasmada en el hubiera podido pensar que me estaba intimidando...

–Yo soy Sakura Haruno– le dijo con una voz firme, como mi temperamento, pero el pareció inmune a la barrera que intente poner entre los dos...

–Mucho gusto– me tendió la mano mirándome inquisitivamente con un tono de voz mas neutral

–Estoy... en la posada– le dije como esperando que se moviera y me dejara ir libremente.

–¿Vienes acompañada?– me preguntó serio, no vi cabida a una mentira... mas bien no estaba preparada, ya que no era de su incumbencia, o tal vez si... después de todo era ese "su hospital"

–Vengo con una amiga, ella trabaja aquí...– le conteste esperando que ya parara ese incomodo momento.

– Debe ser Ino... – me dijo muy seguro –Me menciono que traería una amiga...– genial, pensé ironicamente, se conocen...

–Si, es ella... debe estar esperando– le dije mirando mi pequeño y desapercibido reloj plateado, que si no fuera por lo bien que dije mi dialogo pensaría que no era real e intentaba escaparme de el, cosa que hasta cierto punto era verdad.

–Creo que esta bastante entretenida con Sai– me dijo sonriendo, yo levante una ceja confundida

–¿Lo conoces?– pregunté llena de curiosidad, hasta ese momento no sabia que mi destino no era Sai, así que pueden perdonarme por haberme fijado en el.

–Em.. si– dijo sonriendo – ¿Eres tu la pareja de Sai?– me pregunto sabiendo lo obvio, aun que desde hacia mucho rato que no me sentía la pareja de nadie, Sai la estaba pasando genial con Ino, pero... ¿Quien no la pasaba genial con ella?

–No, yo solo la acompaño a ella... a el lo acabo de conocer– lo mire y el pareció entender muchas cosas que yo aun no...

–Soy su primo – agregó, yo me quede observándolo incrédula –De Sai– me confirmo y yo me quede estupefacta mirándolo sin querer por todos lados

–Pues no se parecen mucho– asegure, aun sorprendida

–Primos políticos– dijo sonriendo

–Vaya sorpresa– agregue y después de un breve silencio el habló

– ¿Te acompaño?– me ofreció su mano con tanto desinterés y naturalidad que no tuve mas opción que aceptar... nuestra platica fue afortunadamente bastante breve... no tenia cabeza para decir nada más... cuando entramos al pequeño y acogedor salon que antes fuera la cafetería pude ver al fondo el baño, me sentí torpe, no podria usar la escusa de que estaba buscando el baño, quiza habia quedado como una curiosa sin respeto al hospital, pero saque esa idea de mi mente al ver a Naruto tan cómodo, no creo que por esa cabeza estuvieran pasando etiquetas para lo que el pensaba que yo era, se quito la bata y la dejo en el perchero junto a mi abrigo... fue algo extraño lo que sentí en ese momento, pero no supe hasta mucho despues que era...

Cuando vimos a Ino y a Sai bailando, supimos que ese era un momento suyo, pero cuando hubo acabado la canción no ocultaron su sorpresa al vernos juntos...

–Naruto– dijo Ino cerca de mi –¿Ya se conocían?– le preguntó y el solo negó encogiendo sus hombros.

–Nos... topamos en el pasillo, ambos veníamos para acá...– contesté entendiendo que el silencio de Naruto era para no tener que contar lo que había sucedido en la habitación, o al menos eso creí.

–¿Naruto?– dijo Sai sorprendido –¿En verdad Naruto venia para aca?– dijo complaciente y extrañamente feliz, yo le mire sin comprender.

–Pero bueno, eso si es una sorpresa, pensé que no nos engalanarías con tu presencia– dijo Ino igualmente sorprendida, cosa que termino de confundirme... pero ya no me atreví a preguntar... durante la cena todos estaban absortos en sus grupitos, en mi caso, con Ino, Sai y Naruto, era un poco inquietante... nadie decía nada... era como si todos conocieran a Naruto pero en realidad no, era extraño, no sabían de que hablar.

–Entonces son primos– dije tomando un poco de ponche mirándolos a ambos, interceptando miradas.

–Si, soy adoptado– dijo Sai indiferente –Por eso no nos parecemos en absoluto– soltó una risa, al parecer eso no era un problema para el. Naruto sonrío igual que el.

–¿Cómo has estado Naruto?– pregunto Ino seria y bastante cómoda después de que el hablara

–Estoy bien, el hospital me ayuda, le dedico todo mi tiempo– dijo indiferente y con una sonrisa que nunca pude descifrar, algo dentro de mi me decía que había algo que no sabia y preferí no preguntar.

–Me da gusto– dijo Ino con mucha sinceridad, algo no común en ella... Naruto de vez en cuando me miraba, cuando creía que no lo veía, y era vergonzoso, después de lo que había sucedido... y peor si los demás lo notaban... Sai le daba codazos a Ino cada que esto sucedía...

–Creo que es hora de irme...– dije mirando mi reloj que pasaba desapercibido. Ino que estaba muy cómoda con la extraña situacion, se desilusiono

–¿Pero si la estamos pasando bien?– dijo poniendo una cara insistente.

–Es que mañana tengo guardia y no he dormido bien estos días– le dijé no dando lugar a insistencias.

–Vale, te llevo– dijo Sai poniendose de pie

–No hace falta– le dije amablemente –puedo tomar un taxi, no quiero interrumpirles la noche– agregue decidida a no aceptar mas insistencias, cuando vi que Naruto se puso de pie

–Yo te llevo– me dijo, no me pregunto, me dijo... y yo me quede sin excusa, quizá porque en el fondo quería conocerle... preguntar que hacia en esa habitación... o por que razón me miraba como si me conociera de siempre... aun así no dije nada... Ino se quedo callada unos segundos pero se vio forzada a decir algo para que no nos sintiéramos incomodos.

–No te molestes– le dijo Ino –Nosotros la llevamos–

–Pero no es molestia, se la están pasando muy bien, es mejor así, tomar un taxi a estas horas puede ser peligroso...

–Te lo agradesco– no deseé prolongar mas esta discusión sin sentido sobre quien me llevaba.. me despedí de Ino y Sai, fui por mi abrigo y Naruto amablemente me lo puso... antes de salir Ino se acerco con su celular.

–Les tomare una foto antes de que se vayan– dijo alejandose y deslumbrándonos con el flash, yo quede un poco atolondrada ya que la luz era bastante escasa por la ocasión, después de despedirnos nuevamente Ino le dijo algo a Naruto que no alcance a escuchar y no le di importancia tampoco, al dar el paso en el primer escalón al salir estuve a punto de caer... fue extraño, como en esas películas donde el futuro de los dos ya esta trazado y ocurren estos percances para hacerlos mas y mas cercanos... en ese momento no pensé eso, solamente me sentí ridícula por segunda vez en una sola noche... y si lo estan pensando, sí , como en las películas de romance, el me había atrapado en sus brazos... y observe por primera vez lo que había en sus ojos... quedamos tan cerca que hubiera sido incomodo, de no ser porque mi cuerpo parecía pertenecerle desde mucho tiempo atrás... me miro con tal anhelo que me dio escalofríos, y el contacto de sus manos con mi cintura me hizo temblar, lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo estupefacta, me incorpore con su ayuda y le agradecí... me incorpore y lo solté gentilmente evitando ahora sus ojos, el no pareció divertido ni molesto, mas bien, complacido...

–Estos zapatos...– le dije nerviosa

–No deben ser muy cómodos– me dijo mirando mis pies que comenzaban a congelarse por el aire invernal

–No, en realidad no lo son… a la larga– conteste indiferente tratando de calmar mis nervios

–Creo que debemos apresurarnos si no tendré que llevarte cargando– me quede sin aire, ¿Qué había dicho? pensé unos segundos e intente borrar eso de mi mente... lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento del hospital, el iba extrañamente aprisa, quizá había notado que su comentario no fue muy acertado para ser desconocidos... no parecía el tipo común que intenta una aventura de una noche, y si era eso iba por mal camino… pero en mi mente aun seguía la imagen de la mujer en aquel cuarto oscuro… ¿Quien era ella…? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?... y lo mas importante… ¿Qué relación tenían ellos dos…?

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola chicos, en especial a ti Enma que siempre me dejas un mensajito, muchas gracias :) este capitulo es un poco más largo, para compensar el tiempo que demore en subir, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer, y si les gusta la historia o quieren opinar sobre ella me gustaría mucho que me lo hicieran saber, no les lleva ni un minuto y créanme que lo aprecio. Hasta el proximo capitulo.**_


	5. La inmortalidad del amor

La inmortalidad del amor

Capitulo 5

Esa noche no ocurrió nada inesperado, más que acrecentar mi continua obsesión inconsciente de estar atada, de tener mi corazón y esperanzas puestas en algo intangible, volátil... Ino y Sai, quienes habían maquilado un sin fin de suposiciones inciertas durante seguramente toda la noche nunca habrían imaginado que su amigo simplemente me miraría a los ojos, sonreiría y se despediría de mi cordial y amable... justo como lo recuerdo hoy... minutos antes había llegado un mensaje a su teléfono... y su semblante había cambiado de gozo a penumbra, probablemente no estaba en sus planes... pero se fue, me dejo con mis zapatos delicados frente a mi departamento... y yo, quizá desilusionada, decepcionada... ¿Miserable? Le vi marcharse... confundida... pero... ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera? ¿Que entrara a mi departamento e invitarle una taza de café? A mi edad ya no se juega con estas cosas... esto nadie lo tenia previsto pero el "había entrado"... se había colado un poco dentro de mi guarida... y el verlo alejarse me hizo desear con todas mis fuerzas nunca haberlo dejado entrar...

Recuerdo más que ese momento, el sueño que llego a mi esa noche, como un susurro de mi engreído corazón, una ilusión insensata...

_"El sol había caído, para mi y para el, unas cuantas horas antes... la poca luz que iluminaba mi cuarto no me dejaría verlo aun si lo deseara... pero sabia que en ese momento, ambos, el y yo, queríamos viajar y acortar esas horas que nos separaban, ese camino desconocido que no temíamos cruzar... pues había algo muchos más grande que el, del otro lado... pensar en lo difícil que sería solo abrumaba mi corazón... pero podía sentir sus manos rozando las mías si cerraba los ojos... y eso era una pequeña esperanza... en mi fantasía... _

_-¿Lo sientes?-_

_-Si...- le contesté..._

-Tendríamos que haber cruzado mil ríos, no tenias que soltar mi mano... no tenias que haberme dejado ir..."

Desperté... agitada... como si alguien me hubiera arrebatado el alma, como si hubiera un hueco en mi pecho... sangrando, pesado y abrumador... la sonrisa de Natsu se borró de mis pensamientos durante todo el día, solo estaba el sueño, ese maldito sueño que me arrastraba una vez más... y no tenia a nadie que me ayudara a soltar ese peso que me detenía... vi en mi celular las llamadas perdidas de Ino... un mensaje de Sai... no tenia cabeza para ellos ahora... tenia que ir a trabajar... años atrás me había jurado que solo mi trabajo podía quitarme el sueño... y aun que hubiese sido difícil al principio creía estarlo logrando... no era momento de caer... ya había avanzado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Doctora Haruno- escucho a lo lejos de uno de los internos, giró y sonrió amablemente

-Hola, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó mirando el pequeño pero notorio regalo entre sus manos, le observe sorprendida y el sonrió

-Es un pequeño presente agradeciendo sus atenciones- me lo entregó y se inclino en señal de respeto, lo miré y sonreí ligeramente acomodando mi cabello detrás de la oreja y lo tomé

-No tenias que molestarte, es mi trabajo- le dijo sinceramente

-Además... es porque usted es también muy hermosa...- me dijo visiblemente avergonzado -No lo malinterprete, es difícil no admirar su belleza...- dijo nuevamente apenado y esquivando mis ojos se marcho despidiéndose a lo lejos... no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, no se si era bueno o malo... pero "es conocida como una de las mas capaces doctoras, amable y bella... pero su personalidad no le ayuda", era lo que decían siempre... las personas que no me conocían del todo bien, personas superficiales... individuos a quien nunca me a interesado agradarles después de todo, así que, que mas daba... me di la vuelta dispuesta a seguir con mis labores y vi la sonrisa mas candente que podia recordar, ahí estaba, el, alto, con esa aura de candidez... pero yo estaba aun enfadada por lo de la otra noche, así que mi reacción tuvo que hacerme par...

–Sakura...– dijo un poco avergonzado al ver que mi reacción no era lo que esperaba –¿Cómo estas? siento mucho lo de la otra noche...– dijo atropelladamente yo me mantuve firme

–No tienes que disculparte, no esperaba nada mas de tu parte, fuiste muy amable por llevarme a casa, te lo agradesco– le dije tan fríamente que hasta sentí pena por el

–Tienes razón... pero creí que habría sido buena idea hablar un poco...– Dijo rascándose la nuca, un gesto notoriamente nervioso que probablemente el no supo que lo hacia... pensé , en ese momento que quizá si había tenido un buen motivo para marcharse...

–Y... ¿Todo estaba bien?– le dije comenzando a interesarme en su excusa...

–No del todo... – dijo, y su rostro se apago por un instante... supe que el no quería hablar más de ello

–¿Estas bien?– le pregunté sin pensar

–Si, las cosas van mejor ahora– me dijo nuevamente sonriendo, noté que me miraban raro...

–Pues que alivio... yo...– le dije comenzando a incomodarme de la situación –Tengo que irme, fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí– el no deseaba que me fuera, y su rostro lo delato... no me hubiera gustado darme cuenta... pero lo hice, y eso en el fondo... se sintió cálido... no deseaba alargar mas la platica, tenia muchas preguntas... pero había sido suficiente por ahora... quiza

–Esta bien... yo estaré de guardia en este hospital... ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?...– me preguntó, haciendo ese gesto nuevamente, pero ahora una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro...

–Esta bien... a las 3 tengo quien me cubra...– intentaba estar tranquila... pero no lo estaba, comencé a sentirme nerviosa... y eso no me gustaba... ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Era eso una cita?...y si lo era... ¿Qué seguía después?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

–Vamos, dime ya...– hablaba Ino por el otro lado de la linea, curiosa, inquietante y rebosante de hormonas alborotadas que ansiaban una historia candente... vamos ¿Es que acaso no sabia con quien estaba hablando?...

–Ya te dije que no sucedió nada... el simplemente se marchó...– le dije un poco fastidiada y avergonzada de tener que darle explicaciones

–Esta bien... te creeré...– contestó decepcionada

–Tengo que dejarte... ire a comer– me excusé un poco nerviosa, a sabiendas de que significaba ir a comer...

–¿Tú? que extraño Haruno, tu no tienes horario de comida... ¿Será que solo me quieres cortar? o... ¿Será que quedaste de verte con alguien?...– dijo con tono de sospecha

Odiaba que me conociera tan bien en ese aspecto... trate de calmarme, los nervios que tenia burbujeando en mi no me daban tregua desde que le vi... creo que demore lo suficiente para dejar a Ino con material para martirizarse...

–¿Te vas a ver con el no es así?– dijo repentinamente exitada, y dio un gritito molesto

–Te, te... equivocas...– le dije tartamudeando, no lo podía creer, estaba comportándome como una niña de secundaria... ¿Por qué diantres estaba tartamudeando?

–¿No deberías haber salido del baño hacia media hora?– le dije recordándole que tenia trabajo que hacer...

–Si tienes razón, tienes mucho que contarme amiga...– dijo y afortunadamente colgó, miré mi reloj... faltan diez para las tres... que debería hacer..., no hay tiempo para pensar, solamente se hace lo que se debe... tomé mi bolso y salí... supe que algo andaba mal en mi rutina cuando la enfermera me miro extrañada.

–¿Esta todo bien?– preguntó con preocupación... esto se volvía cada vez mas incomodo... ¿Esto estaba bien? tenia muchas dudas en mi... miedo... confusión... ¿Significaba eso que me iba a enamorar?

–Si todo esta bien...–le dije intentando calmarme... –Solo iré a comer...– le respondí

–Provecho– dijo sonriendo y visiblemente mas normal... caminé unos pasos hacia el pequeño pasillo con pared de cristal... del otro lado había un pequeño jardín... que no solía admirar... mas allá se encontraba el comedor... sabia que no sería buena idea llegar ahí directamente... ¿Por qué? simple... siempre comía mi almuerzo en mi consultorio... siempre llevaba lonche... inclusive iba cargando con el en ese preciso momento... y entonces lo vi... parado cómodamente en la entrada del hospital... no en la cafetería como habíamos quedado... me dirigí hacia el esperando pasar desapercibida...

–Habíamos quedado en el comedor– fue lo primero que le dije, el me miro sonriente

–Nunca dije que comeríamos ahí– respondió con esa enorme sonrisa suya

–¿Entonces?– le pregunté sin estar segura de si íbamos a comer o no, o simplemente iríamos a algún sitio...

–Acompáñame...– me dijo tomando mi mano entre la suya... un momento... ¿Tomando mi mano? que diablos estaba pasando... no lo sabia... pero no quería soltarlo... no me interesaba si alguien nos veía... o quizá si pero estaba tan aturdida que no era mi prioridad... solo quería saber que era esto que ardía dentro de mi pecho como reacción al contacto de sus cálidas manos con las mías

Llegamos a su coche...y la rutina de la noche anterior se hizo mas tensa... mas torpe... tanto para el como para mi... –Gracias– le musite sin mirarlo a los ojos en el momento que me abrió la puerta del auto, lo vi atravez del vidrio... se miraba tenso... y despistado... subió y preferí no mirarlo... tenia la impresión de que eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso... el camino fue largo... e incomodo... si esto no funcionaba... ¿Qué sucedería con los dos?... la vista me sacó de mis pensamientos dramáticos... una hermosa manta azul se sernia al horizonte... ondeante y oleosa la playa se acercaba más y más a nosotros, o nosotros a ella... llegamos a un pequeño local que Naruto parecía conocer muy bien... ya que cuando entramos muchos lo saludaron, y a mi... me miraban raro y quizá era mi imaginación... pero hasta recibí algunas malas miradas... no le di mas importancia y me deje dirigir por el hasta la mesa mas recóndita del lugar, la cual guardaba la mejor vista al mar... el tiempo paso tranquilo... para mi sorpresa, Naruto era tierno y sensible... derrochaba alegría... no era el tipo de hombre que debería estar soltero... seguramente tenia alguna manía... o que se yo... no podía ser tan perfecto... por un momento... desee con todas mis fuerzas lucir bonita para el... fue algo extraño... me pregunte si mis labios no lucia apagados... si mi cabello estaba en su lugar... fui feliz... y el temor de sufrir nuevamente fue un puñetazo en mi estomago... me disculpe para ir al baño... las miradas me siguieron hasta que entré al pequeño pero elegante y limpio cuarto de baño... entre a un cubículo y me senté sobre la tapa solamente para pensar, para calmarme... esto no debería ser tan complicado en realidad... suspire y tome mi frente entre mis manos... escuche unos pasos a lo lejos... luego el ruido de un grifo abierto... intentaba concentrarme en esos detalles... y entonces una mujer comenzó a hablar como nadie contestaba supuse que era por el teléfono... no preste atencion hasta escuchar el nombre de Naruto...

–Ya te lo dije... no se quien es–

–Debe ser una oportunista... Naruto no es la clase de hombre que le gustan las aventuras... pero es demasiado amable... cualquier chica se puede confundir...

–Pues... fea no es... pero se ve que es una zorra...

–Si, tienes razón, es absurdo, después de todo Naruto esta comprometido... si, me muero por que llegue el día...

–No te preocupes...

–Mejórate amiga... te quiero

Miré el azulejo del piso... azul... vi sus ojos en el... ese azul puro que se miraba transparente... que no injurian... me puse de pie... aturdida... e hice lo mas infantil que pude haber hecho quizá en toda mi vida... y salí corriendo de ahí... no lo miré ni lo busque... no quería saber nada de el... había sido una estúpida... no me detuve a ver la cara de las personas que visiblemente volteaban a verme con morbo, esperando algún escándalo... ellos no importaban...

**Continuara...**

**_Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Les esta gustando la historia? _**

**_No se si alguno de ustedes siga mis otras historias pero les comunico que por el momento la de el Precio de Soñar esta en pausa indefinida, tengo la intención de leerla nuevamente y editarla, en la historia misma les he explicado mis motivos, al principio la idea me había encantado, pero ahora me estoy dando mi tiempo, si la voy a terminar, pero ténganme paciencia._**

**_Esta historia, va un poco lenta, y muchos deben pensar que es muy dramática o la historia es mas sencilla y sin mucha intensidad, pero se ira poniendo mejor cuando aparezca Hinata, y creanme que aun que no lo parezca habemos muchas mujeres y hombres que seguimos atadas a un pasado y es una lucha constante y difícil, esto más sobre los sentimientos que están transformando a una persona y como se siente al respecto, miedo... inseguridad...duda, la depresión puede llegar a transformar tu vida en una pesadilla, y creo que es justo para todos darnos una segunda oportunidad, sí, las cosas no acabaron bien en este capitulo, pero espero se mantengan al tanto si es que les gusta la historia, y si es así, no sean pillos y háganmelo saber! no tienen idea_****_(o quizá si) de lo mucho que me alegran el día (o la semana) con un pequeño mensaje que no les toma ni un minuto :) se que muchos nos son fans del narusaku pero que se le hace XD, gracias por leerme, los quieroooooooooooooooooooooo _**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo. _**


	6. La noche que no puedo recordar

**Hola chicos, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, me gusta mucho escribir y si pudiera hacer esto todo el día sería tan feliz, pero también se necesita inspiración y el final de Naruto no me lo ha dado en absoluto :( este fic es en memoria del Narusaku, que sigue vivo en los corazones de sus seguidores, y en el mio. **

**Espero que les guste! **

**La noche que no puedo recordar**

Lo acababa de conocer y ya me hacia daño… es tan difícil confiar… es tan difícil conocer a las personas correctas… me abalance sobre el primer taxi que vi disponible… busque a ciegas la manigueta de la puerta y entonces apareció el… poso su mano sobre la mía y me impidió entrar… ¿Es que esto no podía ser mas extraño? Lo mire dolida… y el visiblemente confundido le hizo una seña al conductor y se marcho… yo me quede sin habla… ¿Iba a casarse? Bien, ¿De que iba todo esto entonces? ¿Habría querido ser mi amigo desde el principio y eso es todo? ¿No? ¿Qué le diría ahora?… lo mas obvio… ya no quería fingir…

–¿Estas bien?– fue lo primero que dijo… ¿Como iba a estarlo? ¿Cuanto tiempo mas iba a ocultarlo?

–¿Así que te vas a casar?– Le solté comenzando a sentir una furia que crecía dentro de mi… su rostro era una película… una de terror posiblemente

–¿Quien te ha dicho eso? – preguntó como si nada después de un silencio incomodo a más no poder… Entonces era cierto… no lo había negado… simplemente le preocupaba saber quien había sido el chismoso… que le había arruinado un ligue… si eso era lo que pretendía conmigo.

–Creo que eso no importa… al menos no a mi– le dije… no se que interpreto con mi respuesta… pero lo que hizo después me aturdió y saco de mis casillas como una bomba en continua expansión…

–Sakura… he intentado acercarme a ti todo este tiempo… desde la primera vez que te vi… no lo puedo explicar… pero desde ese día no hay nadie más para mi… nunca me había gustado tanto una mujer…– Me había tomado del brazo… y no lo note hasta que sentí una leve presión… esos ojos parecían no mentir… y su declaración apaciguo todo lo que había sentido… pero aun así… no respondo mi pregunta… cuando repare en ello la herida comienzo a doler… no era furia ni enojo… era dolor… por que a mi… el había comenzado a gustarme también…

–¿Y me quieres como tu amante?– le dije fría y cortante soltando mi brazo bruscamente… el no lo busco nuevamente… y su silencio… su silencio dolió mas que todo… mas que la falta de aire… mas que el golpeteo de mi corazón intentando salir de mi cuerpo… esperé inútilmente a que el me dijera que no era cierto… quizá en el fondo solo corrí deseando que fuera una mentira y el me alcanzara y me dijera que todo era un error… en ese momento Sasuke volvió a mi presente… y la herida abierta comenzó a sangrar… paré el siguiente taxi… y el no me detuvo… sería ridículo haber llorado… no tenia mucho de conocerlo… pero si soy sincera conmigo misma… su carisma y su sonrisa eran un enorme sol que había logrado calentar un poco mi soledad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—.-.-.-

–Si mamá… en un mes termino mi residencia– miraba la ventana desde mi cama… el sol comenzaba a sonrojar el cielo… y el frío se iba con el tiempo…

–¿Estas segura que quieres volver?– me preguntó desde el otro lado de la linea, extrañada ya que siempre desee conocer nuevos lugares… nunca paraba de decirle todos los lugares que deseaba conocer…

–Si… nunca desee realmente vivir en otra ciudad…– era una pequeña mentira que tenia algo de verdad…

–Pues sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas aquí– se escuchaba feliz

–pero… preferiría vivir por mi cuenta mamá, después de todo ya tengo una recomendación del Doctor Kakashi y algo de dinero ahorrado, no tendré problemas con la renta–

–Me parece buena idea hija, necesitas tu espacio, ya no eres esa dulce niña que emprendió el vuelo hace un año, a tu padre le dará gusto saber que volverás a la ciudad–

–Me alegra mamá, les hecho mucho de menos…– me despedí y mire perdida como un ave sacudía su plumaje esparciendo pequeños pedazos de invierno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No volví a saber de Naruto la semana siguiente…. ni una llamada… ni un mensaje

–¡Sakura!– Me gritó desde lo lejos mi coqueta amiga, la miré feliz, tampoco la había visto, y sus llamadas habían cesado gradualmente, yo no sola llamarle para contarle mis cosas y llorar juntas… se acerco a mi y me abrazó

–Ino, ¿Cómo estas? ¡Que gusto me da verte!– le dije respondiendo su gesto

–Estoy bien, de maravilla diría yo– se detuvo un momento y me miró pensativa por unos segundos

–¿Estas bien?– cambio el tema sospechando lo que al final de cuentas sabría, había evitado el tema ya que no quería arruinar sus buenas nuevas –¿Pasó algo con… Naruto?– ahí estaba… el nombre que no deseaba escuchar, me puse nerviosa… e intente fingir que las cosas iban normal, que entre el y yo jamas había existido nada, cosa que era cierta… , pero como era de esperar, no me creyó… quizá por esa misma razón mi actuación fue tan mala… en el fondo quería que lo supiera y me aconsejara… pero no quería perder mi orgullo…

– Lo he visto en el hospital una que otra vez, bastante distraído por cierto…– me dijo esperando que le diera el "Por qué", caminé a su lado hasta el pequeño jardín que había en el hospital

–Pues… a saber… quizá la boda lo tiene en otro mundo…– le dije deseando saber si ella sabia algo al respecto

–¿Boda?– preguntó consternada llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando hacia los lados intentando encontrar una respuesta en el aire –Pero… ¿Con quien?– siguió con su cara de incredulidad pero ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos, esperando desesperada una respuesta

–No lo se, pensé que tu lo sabrías– le dije sinceramente

–Si lo hubiera sabido no te habría dejado con él Sakura, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que lo sabría?– me dijo y entonces me sentí avergonzada, Ino una que otra vez tuvo alguna aventurilla con hombres casados… cabía la posibilidad que pensara que a mi tampoco me molestaba ese pequeño… e "insignificante" detalle…

–No lo sé… no he tenido los mejores pensamientos últimamente…– le dije apenada –¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?– le pregunté mirando con ojos suplicantes

–Pues… quería contarte que esta noche saldré con Sai…– la felicidad que su rostro irradiaba se había opacado, se sentía mal por mi probablemente…

–¿Enserio? eso es genial– le dije feliz, no quería que sintiera pena por mi, me tomó de las manos

–Lo siento…– me miro seria –Nunca te habría dejado sola con el de haberlo sabido… era obvio que le gustabas… pero las cosas no deben ser así, ¿Verdad?– ella hablaba también por si misma… sabia que salir con alguien que tenia un compromiso estaba mal… pero aun así lo hizo… yo no deseaba juzgarla pero por el modo en que ambas nos miramos, ella pudo haber interpretado que para mi, era una posibilidad aún…

–Solo… quiero olvidar un poco toda esta situación…– le dije poniéndome de pie –Me iré por un tiempo, regresare a Tokio– me miro sin reproche, sabia que lo necesitaba

–Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Sakura…. deberíamos salir antes de que te vayas– me propuso ofreciéndome su mejor sonrisa, no tenia que haber tanto drama, sabia que no era mi intención quedarme siempre aquí, le sonreí, mañana sería el festejo de año nuevo… y nos veríamos en la fiesta que daría el hospital, pero sería un evento en salon, no como la posada, era una costumbre que cada año se tomara parte de los aguinaldos y se pagara un lugar elegante, claro esta, no todos odian ir, pero Ino y yo estábamos extraña y cordialmente invitadas, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Por qué no regresas?– su mano invisible acariciaba mi cabello… abrí los ojos dejando pasar una rendija de luz… y solo eso pude ver… durante unos segundos en los que pude acostumbrarme a la luz que seguía irradiando por doquier… ahí estabas… acariciando la mejilla que nunca tocaste… yo sintiendo tu aroma que nunca aspire… tus negros cabellos igual de rebeldes… tu mirada penetrante y segura… ¿Por qué regresabas así? Si tenias que haberte ido hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no me dejabas seguir…?

–Regresa…– leí en sus labios… ¿Regresar? Cómo regresar… si nunca estuve ahí…

Desperté… asfixiada… estos sueños tan amargos… ya no los había tenido… sería un día largo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esperé en el pequeño parque que estaba a mitad de camino al trabajo, Ino no debía tardar en llegar… no es que fuera muy puntual, pero quien dejaría a su amiga esperando a mitad del parque con este frío… aun no se por que le dije que la esperaría aquí… pensaba intentando calentar mis manos… ahora llevaba un vestido color turquesa con pequeñas piedrecitas que bien podían pasar desapercibidas, nada extravagante… mi abrigo era lo único que me importaba, era bastante caliente así que no había nada que temer, pero si seguía parada en ese lugar en unos minutos no podría moverme… mientras tenia mi lucha interna con el clima escuche el claxon de un coche, por fin… corrí cuidadosamente (si, es posible) y entré al auto que reconocí al instante, Sai al volante e Ino a un lago suyo… como toda una pareja feliz… por un momento había olvidado que Sai era familiar de Naruto… pero que mas daba, ya había pasado una semana… y no es que no fuera a superarlo… los mire sonriente Ino iba con un vestido plata que hacia juego con su abrigo, y Sai… bueno, simplemente iba…

–Gracias por no dejarme morir de hipotermia– le dije a Ino bromeando

–¡De nada!– respondió sonriendo, Sai me miro por el retrovisor con esa sonrisa extraña… pero algo en sus ojos… sentí como una cuchilla tratando de escudriñar mi alma… me sentí nerviosa y esquive su mirada, ¿Había hecho mal en ir?… no volví a mirar el retrovisor en toda la noche… contestaba muy limitadas las preguntas y comentarios de Ino, esperando que no se diera cuenta de la extraña situación…

–Dicen que la comida esta deliciosa– agregó muy emocionada –Gracias amor, por haber hecho posible que nos invitaran– le dijo a Sai y lo beso… a ver… ¿Haber hecho posible? entonces… ¿No estábamos invitadas desde el principio?

–Mm Ino… ¿De que hablas?– le pregunté intentando no sonar nerviosa, pero lo estaba

–Este es un evento exclusivo Sakura, y gracias al papá de Naruto que es el director general de Salud en todo Japón, y a mi amado novio, estamos aquí– finalizó como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo… excitada a mas no poder rebosante de felicidad, y Sai, con su torcida sonrisa mirándome por el retrovisor esperando encontrarse con mi mirada, claro que lo estaba viendo, pero de reojo… mis manos comenzaban a sudar… si eso era verdad ahí estarían personajes muy importantes… y… también estaría Naruto… pero, ¿Cómo es que no sabia que Naruto era hijo de un personaje tan importante como Minato Namikaze… nunca nadie lo menciono… el estará ahí, el estará ahí… tengo que regresar…

–Disculpa– le dije a Ino llamando su atención, he olvidado algo en casa, pueden dejarme por aquí y ya volveré en taxi– les dije acercando mi mano a la manigueta del coche como si fuera a brincar con el andando, estaba comportando extraña y agradecida que Ino fuera distraída, pero no Sai…

–¡Oh vamos!– dijo Sai dirigiéndose a mi por primera –Me costó mucho conseguir las entradas– me dijo suplicante, estaba segura que fingía…

–Pero solo iré por algo y regresare– le mentí descaradamente

–Podemos llevarte– dijo Ino mirándome preocupada, estaba actuando extraña… tenia que calmarme, Naruto no iba a comerme… sería vergonzoso… pero mas vergonzoso era lo que pasaba en este momento… Ino iba feliz no quería arruinarle la noche por cosas que ella no conocía… ademas… no quería darle más material a Sai para regocijarse de mi… me acomode en el asiento y suspire imperceptible

–No… esta bien, no era tan importante, es solo que pensé que había dejado la puerta abierta, pero acabo de recordar… que no…– dije casi en un susurro… Ino sonrío y eso me hizoó sentir satisfecha… Sai continuó hablando con mi amiga y yo platicaba internamente con las tripas que amenazaban con destruir mi aparato digestivo… no quería verle… a lo lejos reconocí el salón… decorado elegante y suntuoso… como este tipo de eventos suelen ser… Ino hizo un extraño ruido de excitación y felicidad… llegamos al valet parking y un amable hombre me ayudo a salir al igual que a Ino, Sai nos alcanzo enseguida, el coche se había ido…

–¿Es normal que venga sin acompañante?– le susurre a mi amiga

–No te preocupes, tenias que venir sin acompañante por que aquí– hizo una pausa en lo que abran las puertas de la entrada, dejando ver todo tipo de personalidades… –Encontraremos a alguien para ti– me guiño el ojo y entramos… yo solo quería un lugar alejado para refugiarme… varias personas se dirigieron a Sai y Ino tuvo que hacerle compañía… y yo, parada ahí como estatua… ellos iban y venían y al final decidí sentarme en la barra… era oscuro y estaba lo suficiente alejado del murmullo de la fiesta… estábamos en la planta baja… podía apreciarlo por que algunas grandes ventanas daban vista al jardín… sentí a alguien llamándome por la espalda y voltee, tomé mi martini intentando lucir elegante… un hombre de unos 30 años cabello oscuro y sonrisa enorme.

–¿Puedo hacerle compañía?– me preguntó y yo asentí sin saber que mas se puede decir en una situación similar, se sentó a un lado mío y pidió Champagne… se veía de bastantes modales el hombre…

–Me llamo Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka– sonrío durante unos segundos

–Mmmmm– mi cerebro se fue a otro lugar, debo admitir que llevaba mas de un martini, y también que no era buena tomando –Ah disculpa, yo soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno– le extendí la mano

–¿Has venido sola?– me preguntó mirando a mi alrededor

–Pues eso parece– sonreí sin mirarlo… sin darme cuenta… la platica se hizo muy amena… era amante de los perros y era doctor en no se que hospital… me estaba sintiendo mareada pero al parecer a el no le importaba… seguí tomando todo lo que me ofrecía… indebidamente… pero ¿Quién sospecharía de alguien que esta en un evento tan formal y elegante? uno debe cuidarse cuando esta en bares de mala muerte… ademas… mi corazón estaba en proceso de recuperación… creo que solo con unas copas de más podría tener una charla amable con algún hombre… el se reía sabrá de que… yo miraba perdida la pista de baile… y las escaleras enormes que daban a la segunda planta… y entonces lo vi… bajando las escaleras con ese elegante traje negro… ahí estabas maldito… pensé mirándolo con rencor… y si… ahí estaba ella también… era cierto… el tenia a alguien… no lo volví a ver… me centré en mi "charla" con mi nuevo "amigo" quería olvidar, quería reírme con alguien mas y sentirme especial para alguien… así como lo era ella para el… lo busque nuevamente pero no lo ví… estaba ella, hablando con sabrá Dios quien, era linda… tímida… sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la menor provocación… su cabello negro y sus ojos risueños, deje de observarla y nuevamente centré mi atención al chico que estaba a un lado mío, y seguí bebiendo… Ino no estaba ahí para cuidarme… y yo tendría que haberlo hecho… sentí que tomaba mi mano y me llevaba entre pasillos…. todo se movía… y la gente se quedaba atrás…. todo se veía en cámara lenta… mi vestido ondeando y el sujeto aprisionando mi mano llevándome lejos… hasta que no hubo nadie… no sabia donde estaba… ni con quien… ya había incluso olvidado su nombre… lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue un golpe… unos suaves y cálidos labios sobre mi boca, un abrazo eterno y unos ojos azul cielo…

_**Continuara...**_

_**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, si te gusto no dudes, en verdad no dudes T_T en hacérmelo saber, y si no te gustó también, gracias por los mensajes que me han dejado :) no saben lo requetefeliz que me hacen, los quiero y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :-* **_


	7. No eres tú, es el destino

**Capitulo 7**

**No eres tú, es el destino**

–Ino... por milesima vez...–resoplé malhumorada...

–Ya te lo dije... no pasó nada...– contesto fingiendo neutralidad –Sai y yo te llevamos a casa, no hubo nada más...– insistió... pero... ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esas vagas emociones y visiones, me pregunté mientras intentaba sostener mi mundo con las manos... pero algo no encajaba... ellos no estaban cuando platique con aquel chico... y... no, no... era imposible, el no estuvo ahí... no tenia porque haber estado ahí... no recordar era frustrante... jamas volvería a probar alcohol... ¡JAMAS!, iba tan molesta que no me fije y me di de lleno con el mueble de mi nuevo departamento... Ino seguía hablando de cuando vendría a visitarme y yo pensando donde colgaría aquel cuadro que cargaba a todas partes que de solo mirarlo me hacia entrar en un estado de tranquilidad... un cuadro que había pintado durante la preparatoria, no era toda una artista, su valor residía en que lo había pintado con mi mejor amiga, quien hace unos años atrás falleciera de cáncer...

–¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?– me preguntó inquieta, yo salí de mis recuerdos... y volví a la realidad sobándome el pie que comenzaba a entumirse...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flashback...

–Sakura...– me consolaba mi madre mientras yo sostenía unos lirios blancos... estaba destrozada...

–Haruko...– sollozaba... –¿Por qué?– me preguntaba una y otra vez dentro de mi... no había respuesta, no había un porque... cosas que suceden... simplemente... en ese momento decidí que ella sería mi fuerza para estudiar medicina, ella seria siempre por quien mis desvelos valdrían la pena, si podía ayudar a alguien, sin duda lo haría... no habría un lugar ni un momento donde esforzarme sería en vano... no pude ayudarte, pero luchare porque quienes se acerquen a mi se lleven lo mejor... lo mejor que pueda darles... aun que todo se pudo haber venido abajo cuando conocí a mi primer "novio", no sucedió... de una u otra forma me levante... y termine con mis estudios, ahora ambos eran los fantasmas de mi pasado, ella quien me alentaba a seguir, y tú... que en algún lugar del mundo seguirías con tu vida, así como lo hago yo... visitándome cada que te acordabas de mi en mis sueños...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me establecí sin problema en la clínica de mi pueblo natal, mi madre pasaba a dejarme almuerzo cuando podía, era todo más tranquilo... conocía sin excepción a cada una de las personas que atendía, fuera del ruido de la ciudad... era como si todo encajara a la perfección, pero ese sentimiento de que estas dejando algo a medias me seguía persiguiendo... pero la mayoría de las veces lograba deshacerme de el... sabia que no estaría aquí por siempre, tenia mis metas y regresaría pero por ahora, este era el lugar donde deseaba estar... llego la noche y con ella mi guardia... tenia que aprovechar esta semana ya que la próxima me tocaría en la noche, era un cambio muy drástico pero al segundo día el cuerpo se acostumbra... llegue a mi departamento... un pequeño cuarto que daba a la lagunilla que dividía el pueblo, desde mi ventana podía ver las pequeñas balsas que se deslizaban por aquí y por allá, algunas veces el sol esperaba a que llegara a casa para brindarme el hermoso espectáculo del atardecer... los días pasaban uno tras otro... y la rutina se repetía una y otra vez... y cada día tenia su repertorio... si no estabas tú en mi mente estaba él... hubiera deseado tanto enamorarme de ti... volví a recordarte... maldición... era molesto sentir paz cuando evocaba tu imagen sonriente... quería odiarte... deseaba odiarte... pero no podía... nunca me prometiste nada... nunca te dije que me gustabas... una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla sin darme cuenta... estaba en el borde de mi ventana... comenzaba a hacer frío y el atardecer bañaba cada rincón de una luz nacarada... pero poco a poco la oscuridad iba ganando terreno... en esa lucha de cada día, las balsas se retiraban a sus hogares, las tareas terminaban... y me perdí en la orilla de la laguna... estaba tan distraída que no noté que estaba fija mirando a alguien... la oscuridad lo cubrió pero sus cabellos amarillos no dejaron de brillar... y su incierta sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se detuviera... eras tú... espera... ¿Cómo habías llegado aquí? marqué a Ino inmediatamente alejándome de la ventana y cerrando la cortina como si así fuera a borrar de su memoria haberme visto... Ino cogió el teléfono a la primera y no pude decir nada... mi corazón estaba agitado... una alegría insana me lleno...

–Lo siento... tienes que escucharlo... tengo que colgar, no lo dejes fuera– fue lo único que salió de su boca... y yo balbuceando sin decir nada en concreto reaccione hasta que se escucho el pitido de que había colgado... mire la pantalla... un mensaje de un numero desconocido...

_"Ya que no me diste tu numero tuve que conseguirlo... ah, y tu dirección también... baja... : Naruto"_

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? te vas a casar imbecil... déjame en paz... comencé a llorar de coraje... ¿¡Quien te crees!?... ¿¡Quien carajo te crees que eres!? para venir así... pero tenia tantas ganas de verte... baje corriendo las escaleras y detuve el paso antes de abrir... me seque las lagrimas y al girar la perilla mi corazón latía a mil por hora... la cerré atrás de mi... y te miré... estabas ahí... con una chaqueta oscura de franjas naranjas... me mirabas con esos ojos que eran transparentes como el agua... yo bajé con mis pantunflas de conejo y no repare en ello... hasta que el me miro y se río en mi cara...

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– le pregunté sin mostrar ápice de simpatía... cruce mis brazos como si intentara protegerme de el...

–Es que acaso no es obvio...– contesto acercandose a mi con su mirada fija e intimidante...

–¿Por qué me sigues buscando?...– le pregunté alejándome de el... era lo correcto... no podía ir corriendo hacia sus brazos... eran pocas veces las que había estado con el... no podía sentir nada por el, NADA, y menos sabiendo que tiene una prometida...

–Te lo dije... y el que me vaya a casar no cambia nada...– me dijo firme, sus ojos se tornaron furiosos y fríos...

–Para mi si... no se puede tener todo... yo no juego ningún papel en tu plan, y el que quieres que juegue no lo haré, ¡No soy estupida!– le ataje molesta

–Pues ya lo haces... Y si pudiera elegir, una y mil veces serías tú... ¡Solo tú Sakura!– dijo gritando como si solo existiéramos el y yo... sus palabras me dejaron helada...

–¿Es que acaso no puedes?– le respondí en el mismo tono molesto pero triste a la vez, ya no me alejé, lo enfrenté... ¿Con que derecho se metía así en mi vida...? ¿Con que derecho me confundía al punto de olvidarme de todo y todos... de ella...?... parecíamos dos amantes peleando a plena calle... en realidad eso éramos... lo ví... apretó sus puños y cerro los ojos... con coraje y rabia... me miró...

–¡No!... ¡No puedo!... Pero no puedo ni voy a dejarte ir...– se acerco a mi con un movimiento lento pero firme derribo mi barrera y me obligo a bajar los brazos... tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro con furia... con pasión... y me besó...

¿Qué les puedo decir? , se lo que están pensando... ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¡Estaba mal!... el iba a casarse... en verdad iba a casarse... y yo no podía simplemente amar a un desconocido que me había sonreído una que otra vez... que me había hecho sonreír y creer... Pero lo hice... Olvide a la pelinegra que sonreía inocente y feliz en aquella fiesta... olvide mi resentimiento con Sasuke... olvide lo que se sentía estar entre el cielo y el infierno y me fui al cielo... en sus brazos... aun que al final... me iría al infierno... intente convencerme día tras día de que este era mi mundo... y así estaba bien... pero no era así... te quería a ti... quería tu risa inundando mi departamento... quería tus manos cerca de mi pecho... calentando y encendiendo... pero no podía tenerte... solo por ahora, por unos instantes... ¿Por qué te creí? no lo se... por la manera tan delicada en que me tomaste en tus brazos y me llevaste a la habitación... por tu forma de mirarme mientras me quitabas la ropa... por susurrar una y otra vez "te amo" mientras me hacías el amor... ¿Por qué Naruto?... ¿Por que tenia que ser así...?

Si tan solo ahora pudiera sentir la fuerza con que decidí aquello, sin miedo, sin temor... sería todo más sencillo... si tan solo pudiera recordar que nunca lastimaría a nadie... quizá entonces desearía con todas mis fuerzas que esto nunca hubiera sucedido... ¿Verdad... Naruto?...

No hubo descanso... no hubo remordimiento, como si alguien me hubiera drogado y solo pensaba en tener más y más de lo mismo... pasadas unas horas paró... me abrazó... y sentí que lloraba... ¿Te sentías igual que yo? ¿Lo lamentabas?... no podía mirarlo a los ojos... mechones de mi cabello cubrían gran parte de mi rostro... tapando lo vacía que me estaba sintiendo por dentro... comenzó a hablar y me atrajo a su pecho... como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer...

–Ella... Hinata... es mi amiga desde hace muchos años... la conozco desde siempre... ella siempre decía que me amaba... y nunca dudo en demostrarlo... aun cuando tuve mi primera novia, aún cuando dejamos de vernos por mucho tiempo...– yo lo escuchaba y sentía que se revolvía mi estomago... _¿Pero... y tú? pensaba entre mi... ¿Tú la amas Naruto?..._–La volví a ver y ella estaba más firme que nunca, decidida a estar conmigo... parecía siempre saber que quería... mis sentimientos hacia ella fueron claros desde pequeños... me regalaba cosas, me hacia de comer... iba a visitarme...yo la quería como una hermana... una hermana pequeña a quien protegería contra todo... pero todo cambio hace un año... le diagnosticaron cáncer...– me susurro con dolor... cáncer... su prometida ¿Tenia cáncer?... recordé a Haruko... recordé sus últimos días... sus últimos sueños... se me revolvió el estomago... tenia que ser una broma... Naruto sintió mi malestar... me giro y se poso sobre mi... –¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarme tan fácil?– me miró... nuestros ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas... rojos e hinchados... me acaricio la mejilla y limpio mis lagrimas... mientras las suyas caían sobre mi... me sentía terriblemente culpable...

–Yo nunca podré amarla ni desearla como mujer... – me miraba intensamente –Pero... haberte conocido removió todo mi mundo... aún si podía sentir algo más por ella... aun si podía obligarme a besarla o tocarla... nunca lo he hecho... pero después de esto no podría Sakura... ella lo sabe... sabe que no la amo... pero su ultimo deseo es que me case con ella... quiere salir de la iglesia colgada de mi brazo... es su ultimo deseo... yo... soy su mejor amigo... soy su protector... no puedo abandonarla... pero... no puedo perderte... no quiero perderte... por favor... cerro los ojos con fuerza y sus brazos se tornaron firmes a mi alrededor... oculto su rostro en el flequillo rubio... mi corazón no podía estar mas marchito... mas seco...

–No te culpo Naruto... no tienes la culpa de que sucediera esto... yo también lo deseaba... también añoraba amar a alguien y que alguien me amara... pero las cosas no siempre son lo que se supone deberían ser...– lo miraba sin parpadear, confundida... extraviada... desconcertada... –Pero... no puedo hacerlo... no puedo verte a escondidas... no podemos hacer esto... ella no lo merece...– cerré los ojos y las lagrimas cayeron una tras otra... Naruto se quedo esa noche... al amanecer nos despedimos... me miró... yo traía una bata desgarbada de botones... el se puso su chaqueta y me miró...

–No te vayas a resfriar... – acomodo mi cabello en mi oreja...

–No quiero que vuelvas...– le dije intentando borrar lo que había sucedido una noche antes...

–Si no deseas volver a verme lo entiendo...– me dijo... –Soy un canalla por hacerles esto a las dos...– y era cierto... –Pero no se trata de elegir... y quiero que lo entiendas... te amo... eres la única mujer a la que quiero amar... y no pienso dejarte ir...– volvió a besarme... y no pude pararlo... pero no lo disfrute... ni un segundo... quería morir... quería desaparecer...

–No me volverás a ver...– fue lo único que pude decir... y sentí su dolor... pero no respondió, subió a su coche y se marcho...

**Continuara...**

**Owww :(, hola chicos, este capitulo no iba a tener "lemon" ni anda exótico pero se me salió Xb, esta sería una historia profunda pero quiero acortar los capitulo para darle seguimiento a otras historias, o si me sale inspiración la alargare un poco más, depende mucho de como se vaya dando. **

**Sigo sintiendo mucho coraje por el final de Naruto! por un momento (un día) me hice Sasusaku, sinceramente por que siempre se me a hecho mas sexy Sasuke, pero no... la realidad es la realidad... :( soy Narusaku y mi Naruto tenia que haberse quedado con Sakura, en fin... nunca lo superare por que para mi fue un final super forzado, y por más que trate de entender que Sakura este con Sasuke no puedo, simplemente no! bueno a lo que truje chencha, espero no se haga pesada la lectura con los problemas existenciales de la pelirosa, cualquier comentario, tomatazo, critica y demas, es bien recibido, espero me hagan llegar sus opiniones, gracias por sus reviews y por agregar la historia a favoritos o seguidores, en verdad GRACIAS!.**

**NSTF****; Lamento hacer la historia tan confusa, espero que este sea mas fácil de leer :) y gracias por tu mensaje, espero te guste este capitulo también.  
><strong>**nico2883****: Lamentablemente no será un triángulo entre Kiba y demás, habrá una aparición especial que vendrá a mover los pies de Naruto jojo, próximamente, gracias por tu mensaje.**


	8. Susurros de un solitario corazón

**Capitulo VIII**

_**Susurros de un solitario corazón**_

Lo que había sucedido solamente había complicado más mi situación… pero había aprendido a controlar mis emociones cuando estas no llevaban a nada bueno, pensar en ello no cambiaría las cosas, simplemente las amarraba con mas fuerza a mi futuro… al siguiente día busque otro lugar donde vivir, era tonto, el pueblo era pequeño, si el deseara encontrarme lo haría… pero no tenia ánimos de ver mi cama, de ver mi departamento, donde una noche antes había sido tan débil y patética… impulsada por fuerzas desconocidas en mi… ¿soledad? ¿tristeza?… había faltado a mi persona y jamas me lo perdonaría…. Naruto y yo somos de lo peor… sin importar las condiciones en que su matrimonio se dio… somos un asco… y volverlo a ver solamente me lastimaría… era obvio que no lo olvidaría, pero tenia que entender… lo nuestro no funcionaria…

–¿Sakura?– hablo Ten-Ten, la enfermera que me acompañaba en mi turno de noche…

–Dime…– le conteste jugando distraída con un bolígrafo plateado…

–Has estado rara… ¿Estas bien?– me preguntó por segunda vez en el día… como les dije, había aprendido a controlar mis emociones, pero mi cuerpo al parecer no lo entendía…

–Si, estoy bien– le conteste con una sonrisa, deje de jugar con la pluma y mire el pasillo vacío, esta noche sería tranquila…

–Sabes….– murmuró timida

–Muchos saben que el Doctor Naruto estuvo aquí hace días….– dijo sin mirarme, estaba claro que ella sabia algo sobre lo que pasó… y eso no eran buenas noticias

–¿De verdad?– le pregunté indiferente, ella me miro preocupada

–Si… y… hay muchos rumores– se llevo una mano a la nuca, ahí estaba… lo que me faltaba…, la mire fingiendo indiferencia…

–Sakura… no quiero entrometerme… – dijo visiblemente apenada

–¿Qué sucede?– quería ir al grano… que me iba a decir, ¿Todos saben que eres la amante de Naruto? ¿Naruto se va a casar y todos lo saben menos tú? ¿Naruto esta jugando con una muchachita inocente enferma de gravedad?…

–Conozco a Naruto de hace muchos años…– esto si no me lo esperaba… –Y me atrevo a decirle… que nunca lo había visto enamorado de alguien…– me quede estupefacta…

–Pues… me da gusto por el– le dije friamente

–A lo que voy… Naruto nunca a amado a Hinata… el la ama a usted… así que no tiene que sentirse avergonzada… – me miro con franqueza… pero que hablara de mi vida y la de el como si lo supiera todo me molestó… no quería que mi vida rondara en boca de todos… pero escuchar eso me confundió… nuevamente volvía la sonrisa de Naruto a mi… la idea de que un buen hombre se había fijado en mi… pero no podía estar con el… no lo pude evitar y mis ojos se nublaron por un instante

–Creo… que no es oportuno hablar de mi vida en el trabajo Ten-Ten, de mi vida ni de la de alguien más…– argumente con la voz quebrada, no lo podía ocultar… pasaron dos semanas… y no volví a escuchar de él… pero sentía la presión de los demás caer sobre mi… por que habría de seguir engañándome, Naruto era alguien "importante" y "reconocido" y lo que había sucedido no había sido precisamente un secreto… en un pueblo pequeño… hasta las paredes escuchan… hablan… se regodean en la vida privada de los demás, y claro, les encanta distorsionar todo para hacerlo más irreal, cruel y dramático…. como si eso fuera posible… ¿Acaso creí realmente que todo acabaría en el momento en que Naruto se marchara?… creo que a pesar de todo… sigo siendo bastante ingenua…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bip bip (sonido de timbre)

–Ya voy yo….– se ofreció Ino… yo estaba recostada mirando un documental de ballenas con una taza de chocolate… Ino había venido a visitarme y se quedaría unos días… saliendo con Sai le habían dado algunas preferencias, y para que decirlo, se las ganaba. hablé con ella de lo ocurrido, no le conté que dormí con el… pero debió suponerlo, por los rumores claro… le conté lo de su prometida… lo de su declaración… y extrañamente me confeso no haberlo visto en la ciudad… raras veces se veía con Sai y poco hablaban de el, se había ido sin motivo alguno a quien sabe donde… no deseaba saber… Ino no se metía en mi vida privada… y agradecida por ello, no creo que pudiera entenderlo…

–Sakura– me habló sonrojada señalando la puerta, me gire para encararla sin entender…

–¿Quien es?– le pregunté alarmada

–No lo se… pero esta guapísimo… dice que te busca– se aparto para dejarme pasar, como adolescente emocionada dio un grito de emoción que no pude comprender…. no hasta que abrí la puerta… fue inmediato el sonido seco de mi taza rompiendo en pedazos contra el suelo… manchando mi pijama… y sus pantalones de mezclilla…

–Sa…sasu…ke…– si mi corazón hubiese sido algo… una cosa… un objeto… sería una bomba… y en ese momento, cuando vi su sonrisa y la rosa en su mano… sería la definición perfecta de una explosión nuclear… irreal… inesperada… abrasiva… destructiva… cerré la puerta de golpe…

–Tiene que ser un chiste… esto no puede estar pasando– me lleve las manos a la cabeza… Ino sin entender me miraba sorprendida…

–¿Quien es el? ¿estas bien?– me preguntó acercándose a mi… yo estaba ida, confundida… ¿Era un sueño? tenia que serlo… solamente en mi sueños podía verlo… el no había existido nunca… el no tenia que estar aquí… no tenia… ¿Por qué ahora?…. se escucho el timbre nuevamente e Ino al ver que yo no pensaba ir abrió la puerta y alcance a escuchar que le decía que no podía recibirlo… regresó sola y comprendí que se había marchado… ¿Qué había sido eso?…

–Sakura… ¿Quien es el? tienes que decirme, me estas asustando…– se acerco a mi y no salían palabras de mi boca… nos quedamos un momento así… quizá yo estaba esperando el momento para despertar… pero nunca sucedió…

–Ino… el, fue alguien que conocí hace tiempo… pero no creí que le volvería a ver sabes…– respondí ausente… aun sin caer en cuenta realmente en lo que estaba sucediendo…

–¿Quieres hablar de esto?– me preguntó preocupada… entonces me calmé… estaba haciendo un drama… tenia que entenderlo… él, Sasuke estaba aquí… y de venir tan lejos sabia que no se iría así nada más… no pude evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Naruto no hubiera aparecido en mi vida…

–¿Quieres estar sola…?– me preguntó sentándose a un lado de mi…

–Creo que si… tengo que arreglar mi mente…– le respondí evitando su mirada… como si pudiera saber mis secretos mas bien guardados con solo mirarme…. se puso de pie y se asomo por la ventana… y como temía, me miro haciendo señas de que el visitante estaba aun afuera… no me sorprendí pero eso no hacia mas fácil la situación…

–Me imagino que tarde o temprano vas a recibirlo… así que ¿Estarás bien con el a solas?…– me preguntó curiosa y ansiosa a la vez… y para que negármelo a mi misma… no tenia idea de como serían las cosas…. pero tenia que estar sola…

–Sí– le respondí con una sonrisa que desentonaba con mi rostro, tomó sus cosas y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

–Espero vayas pronto a visitarme…– abrió la puerta, me echo una mirada y se fue después de que la despidiera con un gesto… ahora si… ¿Qué pretendes Sasuke? ¿Por qué aparecerte por aquí de la nada…?… comencé a recordar las tardes que pasamos juntos, todas las cosas que construimos en nuestra mente, los sueños que compartimos, aquellas noches de desvelo mirando películas al mismo tiempo… fue lo mas cercano que tuve a una relación… y todo acabo tan mal… no podía recordar todas las noches que añoré no haberte conocido… no haberte dejado entrar a mi vida… esto no debería ser tan difícil… no en realidad, pero lo era… por qué hasta hace poco creí haberte olvidado… me hice bola… escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y recordé cuando mis manos parecían quemarse cada que escuchaba el timbre profundo de tu voz y deseaba poder tocarte… tocar tus labios… y no podía… ahora estas aquí… y estoy lastimada… fuiste tú lo que siempre quise….¿No?… tenia que escucharte… quizá… tu aún… ¿Me amas?…. tomé mi abrigo… me calce adecuadamente para protegerme del frío… y abrí… habría tiempo de arrepentirme… siempre lo hay… habría tiempo de reír… habría tiempo para llorar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó una semana… seguí mi rutina de trabajo… Sasuke se había quedado en mi departamento hasta entonces, era un completo desconocido los primeros días… pero me había pedido quedarse, mi guardia era en la noche así que no había inconveniente de cederle mi cama… nunca dormimos juntos… ni nos besamos… había sido como volver a empezar… me contó a detalle todo lo que había pasado en su vida… todas las cosas en las que no lo pude acompañar… tenia solo 21 años y ya tenia su propia empresa… a palabras de el…. nunca me olvido… se equivoco… cuando lo conocí era un adolescente… sus padres no querían que yo estuviera con el… que ambos nos lastimábamos, que era imposible…. y por eso había tenido que marcharse…

–_Te dije que algún día te conocería…– susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla… lo miré sin entender ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué después de tanto sufrir…? _

–_Te estuve esperando…– fue la primer frase intima que pude pronunciar ante él… no era fácil… dolía pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla… pensar que pase tantos años intentando olvidarlo… y ahora estaba aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado… como si mi sueño mas profundo se hubiera materializado… y yo no pudiera tomarlo, ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que le pedí que no se marchara… y aún así me dejó… _

–_Mañana tengo que regresar…– me dijo sentado en la pequeña mesa que ocupaba para comer… no era algo que no supiera… me dijo desde el principio que solo había querido cumplir su deseo de conocerme… también me dijo que volvería… preferí no creer… lo miré recargada en la cocineta, con una taza de café caliente entre las manos… el estaba de perfil a mi… el sol iba saliendo… y comenzaba a colarse por entre sus negros cabellos… comenzó a delinear su afilado perfil… y sus blancas manos, grandes y largas… no se parecían en nada a las de Naruto… ¿Naruto? ¿Por qué pensaba en el….? Sasuke me miró y me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa que hasta el momento había dibujado en su rostro… Naruto desapareció, Sasuke se acerco… tenia el cabello más negro y largo que la misma noche… por unos segundos…. desaparecieron los recuerdos amargos… recordé al Sasuke que me acompaño tanto tiempo en mi soledad… y añoré poder olvidar todo el dolor que me había causado… se posó frente a mi… su mirada amenazante me intimidó… era mucho mas alto que yo… me atrapó entre sus brazos… deje el café a un lado… y no opuse resistencia… se acerco y me besó… sus labios eran fríos… y sus manos también… ¿Y tu corazón? ¿Tu corazón estaba frío también?… se aparto de mi sin soltarme… sus ojos se clavaron en mi… y la seriedad de su rostro me estremeció… cualquier mujer habría caído rendida a sus pies… y a mi… lo único que me ataba a el eran esos bellos recuerdos que después me habrían de destrozar… un sentimiento que aun que pobre… vivía… y probablemente yo deseaba reavivarlo… encenderlo… para que me volviera a consumir… y me arrancara de una vez por todas, la soledad que sentía desde su partida… _

–_Eres tan hermosa…– susurró besándome la frente… me acunó en sus brazos… escondí el rostro en su pecho… estaba feliz… pero… ¿Por qué sentía temor?… mi pecho se agitaba… tenia miedo que me volviera a lastimar… sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera podría cambiar mi futuro… por qué tenia la costumbre de dejar que otros decidieran mi vida… y yo solo me dejaba arrastrar por ellos… así paso con Naruto… me sostuve de el por qué todo en el irradiaba amor y calidez… sentí que el me habría protegido de cualquier cosa… de mis propios sentimientos quizá… pero me equivoque… levante un muro en mi mente… ladrillo por ladrillo… escondiendo el miedo… escondiendo el llanto de tantas lunas… escondiendo mi miedo a la soledad… escondiendo a Naruto… y me aseguré de olvidar el camino que me llevaría hasta él… _

–_No te marches….– le susurré… y supe, cuando me estrecho… que no lo haría… _


	9. El lugar donde las estrellas desaparecen

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**El lugar donde las estrellas desaparecen**_

Nadie se escapa de meter la pata… esto ocurre siempre, desde tiempos ancestrales, y seguirá en el futuro, dado que estamos destinados a aprender de nuestros fracasos… por lo mismo no me interesó juzgar a nadie nunca… quizá lo hice alguna vez, cuando no entendía por que sucedan las cosas… por eso, no se atrevan a juzgarme… a pesar de mi edad… pocas veces había tenido el amor frente a frente… mas bien nunca hasta que apareció Naruto en mi vida… luego llego Sasuke… no tuve tiempo de sentirme mal y sufrir lo que quizá debía… eso creo yo… pero por las noches, seguía apareciendo esa sonrisa traidora y esos ojos azules que me llenaban de una profunda melancolía… no temía lastimar a Sasuke… el me había hecho daño… pero en verdad deseaba volver a aquellos años en que nuestro amor fue puro… sin mancha… pero… ahora ya no era pura… me había entregado a un hombre que se casaría en pocos meses… aun sabiéndolo… aun conociéndola… aunque sea de vista… vi su rostro, vi su palidez y sus pocas fuerzas… ahora puedo recordar que inclusive la vi en el hospital… Naruto estaba con ella.. el día que lo conocí… estaba decidida a olvidarlo… pero las cosas que se dejan inconclusas siempre vuelven… y volvieron de la peor manera…

Sasuke se había mudado a la ciudad de la que yo estaba huyendo… y el día que menos esperaba me pidió que viviera con él… esta claro que le dije que no podía… pero que si quería podamos vernos cada cuando… nuestra relación se volvió lo que era, y no me refiero precisamente a que sentimos lo mismo, eso era imposible, simplemente que la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones eran por skype… pero por alguna extraña razón (o quizá no tan extraña) duraban mucho menos… y las ganas de hablar con el se perdían en el mar de los recuerdos… a las semanas de volver Ino nos invitó a una cena… me imaginaba de que iba pero no quería indagar en ello… simplemente elegí un buen vestuario hice una pequeña maleta y me fui a la ciudad… por primera vez desde entonces… llegue al departamento de Sasuke, me recibo con un beso y una breve sonrisa, me invito a ponerme cómoda… miré a mi alrededor mientras el se iba a lo que pienso yo era su dormitorio… todo estaba ordenado y limpio… olía a el… serían las 4:00 pm cuando toque a su puerta, tenia tiempo suficiente para prepararme… observe cada detalle del lugar… su pequeña sala color negro… las paredes grises con alguna detalle azul… era demasiado él… creo que no habría lugar para mi… aun si lo deseara…

–Sakura– me habló desde la habitación donde supongo yo estaba el baño… tome mi maleta y entré… estaba su cama… su cama, unos libros en un pequeño estante y la entrada al baño… era intimidante… acomode mi maleta y lo vi acercarse sospechosamente… mi corazón se paró…

–Ven…– me atrajo hacia el… aspire su perfume de madera con vainilla… y me estremecí… era demasiado apuesto y para que negarlo… era irresistiblemente sexy… pero en el fondo… estoy segura que estaba tan vacío como yo… tomó mi mentón y me clavo esos ojos negros que años atrás soñé noche tras noche, me invitó a besarlo… no me podía negar… éramos novios… y es lo que hacen los novios… me besó apresuradamente, ambos sabíamos lo que sucedería si no lo paraba, me tomo del trasero y me levanto obligándome a rodearlo con mis piernas… que mas daba… ya no había nada que perder… me acorraló contra la pared y se saco la camisa como si esta le quemara… su cuerpo era tan blanco como el… era blanco como la nieve… toqué su pecho… era cálido y duro… me sacó mi sweater de un jalón quedando solamente con el sujetador… como pequeños piquetes llegaron sus besos por todo mi cuello… me aseguro a su cintura y se adueño de mis labios… ¿En que me había convertido?… ¿En el juguete de dos chicos? quería acostarme con Sasuke… mis entrañas lo pedían a gritos… pero me sentía hueca… sin amor… ¿Lo estaría usando para olvidar a Naruto? que ironía… Si quería seguir con esto… tenia que olvidar que alguna vez el chico rubio estuvo aquí en primer lugar… me detuve solo para intentar perderme en el… intentando leer su mente.. pero estaba cegado… no pude ver más que solo deseo… me levanto y cayo sobre mi en la cama, se froto gruñendo de forma bestial… parecía querer desaparecer en mi… nos perdimos… lo deje entrar, ya no había nada que robar, ni nada que no pudiera darle, mi dignidad estaba por los suelos… quizá simplemente ya no me importaba…

Sonó el timbre de la puerta… una y otra vez… fui yo la que tuvo que abrir ya que el seguir completamente desnudo… abrí topándome con Ino quien me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

–Ino… pasa… pasa…– me aparté y la dirigí a la sala

–Sakura, estaba preocupada, no contestas el celular– me reclamo una vez dentro

–Lo siento…– me disculpé

–Te pedí que me llamaras en cuanto llegaras…– ¿Me estaba riñendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada?

–No tiene mucho que vengo llegando…– me senté a un lado suyo

–¿Esa camisa es nueva?– preguntó mirándome desconfiada

–Ahh… pues si…– le mentí, un momento… –¿Pero que sucede?– le reclamé –Ino… ya no soy una cría… por favor…– en verdad parecía estar molesta… y me estaba haciendo enojar.

–Lo sé… lo sé… disculpa– se puso de pie –supongo que él esta en la habitación, ¿No?–nuevamente usaba ese tono de estar recriminando algo…

–Sí…– le dije obviando la respuesta

–Estabas…¿Estabas haciendo algo ahí dentro?– fue la gota que derramo el vaso… me puse de pie y la enfrenté

–Vamos Ino, ¿De que va todo esto?– susurre recalcando palabra por palabra, sería vergonzoso que Sasuke escuchara como mi amiga me regañaba…

–Sakura… no voy a olvidar lo que me contaste sobre él, así que ándate con cuidado…– respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta… –Te veo en unas horas…– se despidió, me rasque la cabeza desconcertada y revise mi celular… 20 llamadas perdidas desde el momento en que llegue… vaya situación, ¿Qué estas pensando Ino?… sabiendo de antemano que se había cortado la pasión pase de largo hacia el baño… para mi sorpresa Sasuke muy quitado de la pena miraba la T.V.… entre a la bañera y me dispuse a sacar todas las malas vibras… mirando el jabón que comenzaba a burbujear al impactarse con el agua…. esto es lo que siempre quise… entonces ¿Por qué no hay felicidad?… ¿Por qué estando tú a mi lado no puedo sonreír sinceramente…? En este momento, deseaba estar sola y no mirarlo… remembré las palabras de mi colega… "no voy a olvidar lo que me contaste sobre él) para empezar, ¿Lo había olvidado yo? aquellas noches en las que pensé que ya nada tenia sentido… cuando desee dormir y jamas despertar… no si ti… mis ojos comenzaron a escarcer… ardían… debía ser por el jabón… no era dolor… no eran lagrimas de dolor… soy patética…

–¿Estas bien?– me habló desde el otro lado…

–Sí… sí cariño– fue lo único que pude decir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ya atrasado invierno esparcía las ultimas nevadas, regalándonos por las tardes hermosos atardeceres que eran acompañados de unas ventiscas frescas… renovadoras, así como deseaba yo, hiciera mi corazón… soplar los pensamientos que no me permitan disfrutar de lo que vivía…

Sasuke me abro la puerta de un hermoso cadillac negro, con esa sonrisa que podía esconder sin fin de intenciones y suposiciones… agradecía a la temporada que me permito vestir algo mucho más cómodo y adecuado, un vestido verde esmeralda de gasa, adornado con listones tornasol en la cintura… unas zapatillas color tornasol casi plateadas, mi novio no se limito al decir lo hermosa que lucia, y no podía hacer menos que sonrojarme, Ino guardo muy bien el motivo de su festejo, pero se aseguró de que entendiera que tenia que vestirme adecuadamente… mi pareja llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul, decidió no usar corbata… a cambio llevaba un chaleco negro sin mangas que hacia juego con su pantalón… si lo miraba bien, no eran sus ropas, no era el brillo de sus zapatos y lo negro de sus cabellos, era algo mucho más profundo que me hacia pensar que podíamos llegar a estar bien juntos, su seguridad tal vez, las muestras de cariño que había tenido en algún que otro momento, cuando me acompañaba al trabajo y aquella vez que me llevo flores… estaba intentando ganarse mi confianza, no podía dejar de comparara la vida que tuvimos en el pasado… a travez de una pantalla habían detalles… gestos… que podían ser invisibles, quizá inexistentes, y ahora los veía… él no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, muy por el contrario, parecía querer guardar para si todos sus sentimientos, la distancia y el ser unos completos desconocidos le abrió quizá la opción de poder ser quien era en el fondo, pero ahora, podía decirse que yo me había vuelto lo que para él eran las demás personas que lo rodeaban en aquel entonces, aún así, podía ver el empeño que estaba poniendo en recuperar mi corazón… si lo pensaba bien… no puedo decir sinceramente que en algún momento lo tuvo y lo perdió, quizá por el dolor que me dejo su partida… o quizá por qué mi corazón había albergado algo mucho más cálido… el camino fue ameno, su mano ocasionalmente acariciaba la mía… no me atrevía a mirarlo… solo miraba el gesto y perdía mi vista hacia las luces de la ciudad, que como luciérnagas comenzaban a cegar las estrellas…

Después de un par de vueltas en vano, dimos con el lugar, al que habíamos supuesto era en la primera vuelta, pero lucia demasiado suntuoso para ser verdad, mi amiga si que estaba viviendo en las estrellas, y me daba gusto, nos estacionamos no muy lejos del restaurante donde sería el evento, podía ver el mar… y la luna, pude distinguir a lo lejos aquel restaurante donde fui con Naruto… recordé lo feliz que era antes de saber la verdad… y volví a remembrar… detalle por detalle… la ultima vez que lo vi…

–¿Sakura?– me interrumpió el pelinegro, no supe cuanto tiempo me perdí hasta que noté la mano impaciente que me invitaba a salir del coche…

–Perdona– me disculpe bastante sonrojada…

–Andas un poco distraída amor– me susurró cuando me tuvo firme contra su brazo…

–Es que… hace mucho que no venia por aquí… – le dije la verdad…. pero nunca le diría que estaba pensando en alguien más…

–Sakura…– nos detuvimos a unos metros de la fiesta… me puso frente a el delicadamente… me aparto unos mechones que salían de mi peinado improvisado y me besó… aferrándome a él como si fuera a escapar a algún sitio… mi corazón comienzo a calentarse, mis piernas perdieron fuerza y él me sostuvo… cuando nos separamos me miró suplicante…

–No quiero volver a perderte…– susurro posando sus labios sobre mi frente… no me lo esperaba… de todas las cosas que pude pensar, hacer o sentir… esto estaba fuera de si… el remordimiento me golpeo bajo… Sasuke en verdad me quería… y no podía seguir pensando en Naruto… no podía recordarlo… también deseaba ser feliz y hacer mi vida, fuera de sus manos y sus sonrisas, lejos de su forma de hacerme sentir… que era una princesa en un cuento de hadas, esta era la realidad, Sasuke estaba conmigo, y Naruto se iba a casar… abrace a mi novio con dolor… el pensaría que era felicidad… las tijeras lagrimas que se pudieron escapar, pensaría que eran de felicidad… no duramos ni 5 minutos y nos dirigimos a lo que para mi… sería el lugar de mi tortuosa muerte…


	10. Nada mas importa

**Capitulo X**

**Nada mas importa**

Al entrar me agarre fuerte del brazo de mi acompañante, quien me dio una palmada como si pudiera transmitirme con ese simple gesto, que la noche sería tranquila, y el estaría conmigo; La alfombra se desplegaba elegantemente, impecable, las mesas redondas una tras otra con sus cubiertos metálicos resplandecientes llegaban a aturdir a una ahora campesina que se había alejado de la sociedad por algunas semanas, es sorprendente lo fácil que se adapta uno a las cosas sencillas, pero aún lo es más, el poder deslumbrarte con los detalles magníficos de una reunión de doctores, por lo que parecía a simple vista, muchas caras importantes se sonreían entre ellos, mientras sentía confortablemente pasar entre ellos sin mayor atención, eso era lo que yo creía… la amable recepcionista nos condujo directamente a la mesa donde Ino y Sai nos esperaban ansiosos, al menos mi amiga, la mirada de desprecio hacia Sasuke fue bastante bien disimulada por parte de ambos, al menos para él quien sonreía cual galán de telenovela robando suspiros a las pocas doctoras recién graduadas que tenian el honor de estar presentes, como yo… la mesa bastante amplia me daba la impresión de que esperábamos invitados, lo cual por alguna razón me daba un desasosiego inexplicable pero conforme pasó la noche entre música y platillos seguía preguntándome que hacia ahí y olvidando el tema en cuestión, me centre en el presente la mayoría eran empleados de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, por no decir todos, quizá me invitaron por cortesía, o Ino pudo mover alguna influencia ahora que era novia de Sai, sabia también y era completamente consciente de que Naruto podría aparecer, pero Ino me había dejado en claro que hacia mucho no lo veía… así que por una parte estaba tranquila… y por la otra, deseaba ser fuerte si tenia que estar fingiendo una sonrisa frente a él… Ino llevaba un vestido color azul marino con corte en "V" que la hacia lucir hermosa, su cabello largo y rubio peinado en grandes rulos se acomodaba perfectamente en su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro como si fuera un ángel, Sai debía sentirse perdido por ella, ¿Quien no? yo por mi parte me limitaba a sonreír y platicar de situaciones bastante extrañas que había pasado en mi ciudad natal, y notaba lo fácil que me era incluir a Sasuke en mis anécdotas, como si deseara aferrarme a él para que pudiera seguirme la corriente.

Pasarón unos cuarenta minutos para que un presentador se dejara ver en el pequeño estribo, un señor ya mayor y… extrañamente parecido a Naruto comenzó a hablar de su carrera y de como había fundado el hospital de mayor reputación en la ciudad… mi corazón se detuvo… era el papá de Naruto… continúo hablando sin que yo pudiera escuchar… estaba bastante concentrada en lo atrabancado de mi respiración… Naruto debía estar ahí… no pude fingir mi incomodidad y no pude detener mi mirada hacia ninguna lugar en especifico, pasaba las mesas una y otra vez… revisando y no deseando ver… Sasuke se puso tenso a mi lado y me tomo la mano entre las suyas, vi su cara preocupada y entonces se escucharon aplausos y todos se pusieron de pie, los imité, y vi como Sai se dirigía sonriente al estribo, e Ino sonriendo espectacular aplaudía con vehemencia… prestamos atención al breve discurso de Sai quien estaba siendo reconocido por su arduo labor como servidor al hospital, todos guardaron silencio y después de un suspiro comenzó a hablar…

–Este día es muy importante y que más puedo yo pedir que estar con el amor de mi vida presente, mi hermosa novia Ino,– ella se puso de pie nuevamente sonriendo cuando todos miraron a nuestra mesa –Ella es quien me motiva a levantarme cada día con una sonrisa y a poder mantenerla aún en los momentos mas difíciles, mi vida no puede ser mejor de lo que ya es… y es por eso que hoy en este día tan especial, deseo que nuestras vidas comiencen un nuevo rumbo, nuevas metas… uno a lado del otro…–

Entonces supe de que iba todo… y sucedió

–Ino…– habló con una seguridad impecable –¿Me harías el hombre más afortunado si aceptaras ser mi esposa?– nadie lo esperaba, nadie excepto Ino que camino sonrojada y en indescriptibles palabras y un asentimiento de cabeza aceptó, yo estaba emocionada y feliz por ambos… tanto que olvide todo mi pesar y el mundo que me rodeaba comenzó a ser más pequeño y cálido… todos brindaron un sonoro aplauso y al cesar el ruido y verlos dirigirse nuevamente a la mesa me dispuse a sentarme nuevamente… cuando voltee a ver a mi acompañante… ahí estaba él, el rubio que se había marchado semanas atrás y ahora sonreía junto a su prometida en la misma mesa que nosotros… no me miró, simplemente saludo con un buenas noches, y Hinata que dejaba entre ver por su sonrisa forzada que no estaba muy feliz de estar en nuestra mesa… Sai le brindó un fuerte abrazó a su primo y un saludo cordial a la pelinegra, Ino me miró alarmada, yo le devolví la mirada inexpresiva, no quería arruinarle el momento, no pasaría de ahí, era obvio que no sabia que Naruto estaría presente, y fingí que no importaba, pero lo hacia, más de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir, más de lo que mi corazón pudiera soportar, Hinata a un lado de Sasuke… Sasuke a un lado mio, Ino a un lado de mi, Sai a un lado de Naruto… y Naruto a un lado de ella… su prometida, que lucia una elegante peluca negra, como supongo es su cabello… lacio y negro… sonriendo tímidamente y evitando mirarme, nada fuera de lo normal, yo evitando mirar a Naruto, a quien ahora podía sentir clavarme los ojos… la ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando pasamos la noche juntos, ¿Podía ser mas incomodo el momento? sí, sí podía, y fue.

–Entonces a que te dedicas Sasuke?, ¿así te llamas no?– fueron las profundas y extrañas palabras del rubio hacia mi acompañante… vi como Hinata lo miró confundida por el extraño timbre en su voz al pronunciar estas palabras, fue la primera vez que mi mirada se cruzo con la suya, y mi respiración se detuvo cuando sus ojos me penetraron como flechas, apretando la mandíbula… visiblemente enfadado… nunca había visto esa mirada en el, y me asustaba… desvíe mi atención hacia Ino en lo que Sasuke le respondía cordialmente, Ino me miraba suplicando perdón… yo solo le sonreí falsamente…

–Tengo varias empresas en el extranjero… y estoy comenzando a expandirlas aquí– respondió sereno y prestando atención a su comida… era obvio que tampoco le había agradado la forma en que Naruto se dirigió hacia él.

–¿Aquí?, ¿Tienes algún motivo en especial que te hizo venir a esta ciudad?– le preguntó insistente, yo estaba muriendo por dentro y tenia que salir antes de que otra cosa sucediera, ¿Qué estaba pasando?…

–Me disculpan– dije poniéndome de pie lo mas cordial y cuerda que mi cuerpo me permitan mientras por dentro estaba muriendo…– tengo que ir al tocador– me disculpe rogando que mis pies se movieran…

–Te acompaño– dije Ino

–No hace falta, no quiero que pierdas un solo momento de la velada– le dije cordialmente, no quería sonar grosera pero quería estar sola por unos minutos, Ino lo entendió y no se ofendió afortunadamente.

Sasuke ignoró a Naruto por unos minutos prestándome atención a mi

–¿Estas bien?– me preguntó preocupado, le tome la mano y le sonreí

–Solo quiero ir al baño, le susurré– me dejo ir sin más y alcance a escuchar que la conversación con Naruto continúo… las mesas comenzaban a bailar un danzón frente a mis ojos, las risas y miradas de los presentes me aturdían y el baño parecía ser mas lejano cada paso, no quería verme en el espejo cuando antes de entrar un hombre me pregunto si me encontraba bien, ¿Qué cara tendría? no quería saberlo, solo quería respirar… y sentir por unos minutos que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era real… me posé frente al enorme y elegante espejo siendo protagonista de las miradas de las elegantes damas presentes que se retocaban y embellecían… se esfumaron, me concentre en mi, en mi cara pálida, en mis ojos rojos queriendo llorar… tome un poco de papel y limpie unas gotitas de sudor que se colaron en mi frente, ¿Qué me sucedía?… escuche unos pasos firmes acercarse y la miré, era Hinata, su rostro estaba lleno de ira… e impotencia, me miró de arriba a abajo… mi cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza…

–¡Eres una zorra!– y me abofeteo… me quede de pie… sin poder hacer nada… mereciendo hasta el ultimo gramo de vergüenza, odiándome a mi misma… lo sabia… ella lo sabia…. la presión se bajo… dejé de sentir mis piernas… las miradas de las otras mujeres se posaron en mi asustadas… y no recuerdo nada más…

Si ahora me preguntan… si estoy arrepentida de todo lo que pasó… lo veo caminar… lo veo dar sus primeros pasos y deslumbrar mi corazón con su enorme sonrisa… sus primeras palabras… sus primeros te quiero… no, no estoy arrepentida… pues la bofetada, la vergüenza… el desmayo y las miradas burlonas de las mujeres y la sociedad aún después de lo que sucedió esa noche… lo vale,

–Tú lo vales amor mío… y nada mas importa… –

_**Continuara...**_

_**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse bravas! pobre de Sakura como la hago sufrir jojojo, se que Naruto a veces parece un patán, pero las cosas no son así, ojala puedan hacerme llegar algún comentario para mejorar la historia, a mi me gusta tal cual es, pero tengo esa costumbre de tener planeada la historia y conforme avanza la historia se apodera de mi y me dice que tengo que hacer! cobra vida y me convierto en una simple redactora, :) ni yo se como acabara, solo se que Naruto ama a Sakura desesperadamente, pero es tan bueno que pone a Hinata antes que su felicidad, y nuestra Hinata ofendida y dolida se deja llevar por sus emociones, en fin, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, espero tenerlo aún conmigo. Gracias por leer, los quiero :***_

Matta nee


	11. El brillo de tus ojos

**Capitulo XI**

**El brillo de tus ojos**

Presente

Un sentimiento inefable se apodera de mi, súbitamente, al escuchar su risa que estalla al ver las aves prender el vuelo… veo sus pasitos firmes romper las hojas en el suelo… me mira con esos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de amor y sus cabellos rubios como el sol se van perdiendo entre la majestuosidad del amanecer… puedo ver en él todo el amor que creí no me correspondía en este mundo, todo lo bello que jamas creí conocer estaba ahora a unos metros de mi, lo más valioso de mi vida… puedo sentir en sus pequeños brazos que no necesito nada mas cálido que su abrazo… y no necesito más seguridad al escuchar su temblorosa pero firme voz diciendo _mamá… _

La vida y mis propias fuerzas me habían dado la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, en un lugar alejado de todas las cosas que no podía entender, de aquello que no podía explicar y que no me sentía capaz de solucionar, puedo decir que huí… pero las cosas no fueron realmente así, simplemente comprendí, que era importante estar alejado de las personas que no te permiten avanzar, de aquellas personas a las que puedes llegar a amar pero su amor es imposible… es duro, irracional… y al final del día, ellas no están junto a ti para decirte que todo estará bien… desde aquella noche algo dentro de mi cambio, para siempre…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–¡Sakura!– su imagen perfecta se desvaneció antes de que pudiera agarrarme, y cuando abrí los ojos era ella quien estaba ahí… nerviosa, triste, y furiosa como nunca la había visto…_

_–¿Cómo te sientes?– me preguntó mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello… me sentía bien fisicamente, pero mi espíritu se había quedado tirado en el piso de aquel elegante baño… le respondí con una leve sonrisa y un pulgar arriba… –Lamento mucho lo que sucedió… no…– comenzó a hablar avergonzada –no se que decirte…– se llevo las manos al rostro frustrada_

_–Tranquila Ino… la verdad… es que lo merecía…– le dije incorporando lentamente con un dolor de cabeza terrible _

_–Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?– me miró desconcertada _

_–Sabes lo que sucedió… me acosté con Naruto estando prometido con ella…– murmure quitándome el suero…_

_–¿Qué haces?– se puso de pie intentando detenerme _

_–Estoy bien, sí, ya no me traten como una moribunda– la verdad no sabia que había pasado, pero a mi parecer, era absurdo tantos cuidados, pero nadie sabe que esperar cuando te desmayas en un evento donde hay doctores hasta en las alcantarillas… se acerco una enfermera asustada_

_–Estoy bien– la mire directo a los ojos –solo fue un desmayo– me calme respirando profundo… quizá me estaba pasando un poco… Ino me miraba preocupada al igual que la enfermera_

_–Esta bien, yo me quedare con ella– le indico a la enfermera para que nos diera privacidad, me miró –siéntante Sakura– se acerco a mi y me ayudo a sentarme, ahora si me sentía como una enferma_

_–Naruto… Naruto termino con Hinata ayer…– susurró… bajando los ojos, yo la mire como si el diablo se hubiera apoderado de mi… _

_–¿Qué dices?– le dije asustada, ¿Por qué? ¿por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles Naruto? pensaba entre mi cuando sin darme cuenta las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas alarmando a Ino _

_–Tranquila, se acerco nuevamente– y tomo mis manos entre las suyas… _

_–Esta aquí afuera… quiere verte… – me dijo lenta… muy lentamente esperando que no la tomara en su contra, estaba confundida, aturdida… y no quería hacer otro espectáculo, solo quería tranquilidad, solo quería olvidar esos ojos azules que me traían melancolía, confusión y desesperación… suspire profundamente, podía sentir las manos nerviosas de Ino… _

_–Ino… lamento que pasara todo esto en un día tan especial…– le dije olvidando por un momento que no solo yo existía en el mundo… _

_–Lamento que te sucediera esto Sakura…– Ino no me lo dijo en ese momento, pero la noticia de que Naruto y yo nos habíamos acostado se regó esa noche… había personas en el baño que se encargaron de esparcirla rápida y mordazmente, pero que de bueno podía decirse de aquello, nada, solo que las palabras de Hinata eran tan ciertas como dolorosas… no quería ver a Naruto, eso era indudable, pero si Ino lo sabia y aún así él estaba ahí, era porque insistía en ello… Ino no quería que me enfrentara con el… pero las cosas se habían salido de control… y tenia que "ponerme los pantalones" ante la situación… tenia que acabar con esto… _

_Suspire pesadamente… –Hazlo pasar… –le dije en un murmullo a penas audible… me miró con tristeza sabiendo lo que venia… en ese momento recordé que existía Sasuke también… lo había olvidado por completo… –Ino… ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?– le pregunté temerosa… ella se miró nerviosa _

_–Estuvo la noche aquí… pero se fue hace unas horas….– contestó escondiendo muchas cosas en esa frase… ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de mi ahora? eso debía ser mas importante para mi que Naruto… pero tristemente no lo era… _

_–Ya veo…– me quede en silencio, la mire como se puso de pie lentamente… _

_–Sakura… espero que las cosas que decidas de ahora en adelante te lleven a donde realmente quieres estar… y con quien quieres estar…– me regaló una sonrisa yo asentí con la cabeza…– te hicieron unos estudios de sangre más tarde te los harán llegar, solo para descartar alguna enfermedad– giré los ojos pensando que era absurdo… me abrazó y me regalo un beso amable en la mejilla, y antes de salir me miró con tristeza, yo le dije un gracias inaudible… pero ella lo comprendió… me senté… y preste atención a los latidos de mi corazón… que estaba nervioso y temeroso… alce la vista cuando escuche la puerta nuevamente… estaba ahí… con esa mirada de lastima que ultimamente estaba recibiendo de todos… se quedo en la pared esperando alguna señal de mi que lo invitara a acercarse… yo no me moví y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo… camino lentamente y fijaba sus ojos en el suelo… de vez en cuando…_

_–¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar Naruto?– afirme mis débiles y salidas manos al borde de la cama y me puse de pie… llevaba aún mi vestido verde… pero mi cabello se había alborotado de tanto ajetreo… se acerco a mi cambiando su actitud en un segundo… estaba frente a mi con ese porte caballeroso… con ese aroma a bosque y yerbas… ¿Por qué no podía odiarte?… por que mis piernas estaban temblando…. al ver tus ojos… _

_–Sakura…– dijo con una voz profunda que nunca había escuchado en él… me miraba y sus ojos brillaban… como si desearan hablar las cosas que el no podía… acerco su mano a mi mejilla y la tocó delicadamente… –si hubiera… si hubiera sabido que pasaras por esto… por mucho que te amara nunca me habría acercado a ti… no quería lastimarte… – cerré los ojos… sintiendo esa caricia ajena… respirando ese aroma tan mío pero más de él… _

_–Naruto…– murmure… el estaba tan cerca mío que podía escucharme perfectamente… –vas a regresar con Hinata… yo… yo no te amo ni siento nada por ti….– le dije… "te amo…" pensé… se quedo unos segundos así y me besó la frente… _

_–tu boca dice muchas cosas… pero tu corazón siente lo mismo que el mío…– susurro escabullendo su mano en mi nuca… acercándose a mi… ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?… ¿Por qué no lo detenía? … porque lo que decía…. era verdad… negué con la cabeza una y mil veces… el aprisiono mi rostro en sus grandes manos y me obligo a mirarlo… así nos quedamos unos segundos… y me besó… lenta y dolorosamente… cada caricia… cada parte de su boca… su lengua… sus labios… eran salados y húmedos… un beso doloroso… lleno de amor… abrí los ojos… y el me imitó sin apartarse de mis labios… "te amo Naruto…" pero… no en esta vida… me aparté… _

_–vete porfavor…– le demande…. el intentó acercarse y lo aleje… –vete Naruto…– le repetí… –no te amo…– sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos… y mi corazón se partía a cada paso que el se alejaba y no intentaba volver… –amo a Sasuke… y… me iré a vivir con él….– le dije pensando rápidamente como lastimarlo al punto de que no se acercara nuevamente… al punto de que no me volviera loca con su presencia… logré lo contrario… me tomó de la cintura y me giro obligándome a verlo, estaba furioso… sus ojos… estaban llenos de lagrimas… al igual que los míos… _

_–no vuelvas a decir su nombre…– dijo como si no pudiera controlar su propio timbre de voz… _

_–suéltame…– las fuerzas que había agarrado para alejarlo se esfumaban… pero entonces… la recordé… Haruko… su salido rostro… reflejado en el de aquella frágil mujer a la que le había roto el corazón… Hinata… ¿cómo estarás ahora? ¿estarás llorando?… –no te importa nada mas que tu mismo– le grité… soltándome bruscamente… –vete– grité… _

_–no lo hagas… porfavor no lo hagas– me suplicó… _

_–¡Qué me dejes entrar!– se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta al momento que se abría de un portazo… apareciendo Sasuke como alma que lleva el diablo… se acerco decidido y sin parpadear siquiera le tiro un puñetazo a Naruto quien resistió pero no se quedo de brazos cruzados… abalanzándose sobre el comenzando la pelea más increíble y dolorosa que hasta el momento había presenciado…_

_–Basta… ¡Basta!– les grité enseguida llegaron dos guardias de seguridad que a duras penas pudieron separarlos llevándose consigo un par de moretones, se los llevaron y me quede sin habla… estupefacta… quería que esta pesadilla acabara… tenia que decidir mi vida… tenia que decidir mi futuro… y ese era el momento… tome mis cosas y ante las miradas de desprecio y asombro de parte de los enfermeros y doctores salí sin miramientos… más adelante una enfermera se acerco temerosa a darme un sobre, le agradecí y lo guarde en mi bolsa y salí de ahí… sin saber que sería la ultima vez en muchos años que pisaría ese lugar… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

–Sasuke…– le dije mientras veía a mi hijo correr

–Mmmm– murmuró

–Gracias por estar aquí…–

_**Continuara...**_

**Gracias por los reviews tan emotivos, y por seguir la historia hasta el día de hoy, deben saber la emoción que siento cuando alguien me escribe, algunas veces pierdo los animos de seguir una historia por que pienso que no es buena, sinceramente no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida como para escribir, normalmente me gusta dejar una enseñanza en cada historia y algo positivo, pero es difícil cuando no te sientes tal cual, aun así es algo que disfruto y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, me halaga que me dediquen su tiempo al leer algo que escribo con mucho cariño. **

**Sobre la historia:**

**Estoy poniendo muchas largas a la relación de Sakura con Naruto, pero no olviden que este es un fic Narusaku, me mencionaban el Sasukexhinata, en lo personal esta pareja nunca me a inspirado una historia de amor, y por lo avanzado del fic dudo mucho meterla, pero algo lindo les dejaré :) nuevamente gracias en especial a NSTF y a St3rfire por sus lindos reviews!**


	12. Sakura

**Capitulo XII**

**Sakura…**

Lo observe cuidadosamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, salía del baño con una toalla enredada en sus largas hebras negras… la toalla que cubría solo la parte inferior de su escultural cuerpo lucia suelta y ligera… él cada día más y más atractivo… ya no había deseo, ya no había nada, es como si cualquier afecto que pudiera transmitir hubiera quedado en el cuerpecito que ahora dormía la siesta…

–Deberías cortarte el cabello– le dije bromeando… –pareces mujer con esa toalla en la cabeza…– me reí

–¿Y tú?– me miro de reojo con una sonrisa picara –parece que quieres romper algún tipo de récord, ¿Esperas usar tu cabello como cuerda para tu príncipe azul?– me respondió fingiendo seriedad

–Ya veo, entonces… ¿Estas celoso de mi cabello y estas jugando competencias conmigo?– era divertido molestarlo… ahora, él era mi único amigo… y a pesar de que nunca volvimos a tocarnos… parecía no importarle… es extraño, lo se… pero no tuve fuerzas para decirle que se marchara, y a decir verdad, a su lado mi vida y la de mi hijo, era mas sencilla…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_–¡Sakura!– me gritó a lo lejos, ojalá mis pies fueran más fuertes, mis piernas más largas… ojalá no tuviera estas enormes ganas de vomitar… –¡Detente!– insisto tomándome del brazo obligándome a mirarlo _

_–Sasuke… ya basta– le rogué… el me miro dolido –¿Lo amas?– me preguntó repentinamente, ya no podía lastimar a nadie… quería desaparecer, todo se había complicado… todo lo que sucedía era resultado de una perdida de cordura aquella noche… de aquellos ojos… _

_–Nunca planee lastimarte…– le dije murmurando sin atreverme a encararlo _

_–Sakura… mírame– me tomo el mentón –No me rendiré…– suplico, –déjame estar a tu lado, vamos a olvidarlo… solo…– hablaba sin pensar, presa aún de la euforia de la pelea de hace unos instantes… _

_–Tú no me amas…– le dije sabiendo esto desde el fondo de mi corazón… –solamente estas molesto porque odias perder…– me solté pero no me fui, él tenia derecho a hablar conmigo, tenia derecho de saberlo… _

_–Te amaba… te amaba más que a nada Sasuke… eras todo para mi, eras mi noche, eras mi día, no pensaba en nadie más que en ti… así fue día… tras día… cuando más te necesite… ¡Nunca estuviste!– finalmente podía decirle lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo… eso no me excusaba de que le había mentido, no lo hacia… pero tenia que cerrar, tenia que dejar el pasado atrás, y si para ello tenia que sacar todo lo que me había acomplejado lo haría… _

_–Sakura…. yo– no lo deje continuar… –Me prometiste que algún día estaríamos juntos… me prometiste que algún día nos íbamos a tocar las manos, que en cada aniversario me llevarías a tomar un helado… eras… eras tan solo un niño… y yo… me sentía tan sola que lo acepte… decidí creer que eras verdadero, que existías… que en algún lugar del mundo… tu corazón latía igual de fuerte por mi… _

_–Estoy aquí– me grito enfadado –Deje todo por ti– continúo… eufórico _

_–Fue demasiado tarde…– le conteste… sintiéndome una basura por dentro… cerré los ojos… _

_–¿Lo amas?– me preguntó nuevamente habiendose calmado… con una profundidad temerosa… no conteste…– Lo pude ver… en ti… y en él….– bajo la mirada y me atreví a enfrentarlo… _

_–¿Por qué no llegaste antes Sasuke?– le pregunté como si deseara culparlo de mis propias emociones… pero esta pregunta era más para el universo, para la vida… ¿Por qué no llego antes?, cuando aun una parte de mi que intentaba ignorar… seguía añorando tocar cada rincón de su alma… pero no… las cosas no son como uno quiere… y ahora, tenia que decirle adiós a los dos…_

_–Estuve con alguien…– me confesó… no me lo esperaba, pero no me sorprendió_

_–Y me buscaste para olvidarla…– terminé su oración sin mostrar emociones… en el fondo sentí un pinchazo… pero no tenia derecho de nada… menos de reclamarle algo…_

_–No es así…– continuó…. –Nunca te olvide…– eso si me sorprendió… me di cuenta entonces que en el fondo nunca me preocupe de si él realmente me amaba… yo estaba segura que él había cambiado, pero me creí capaz de seguir con él, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… cuando yo sabia perfectamente que sí, no le pregunté por su pasado… solo quería que me abrigara a mi… y reconocer esto me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía… _

_–Sasuke… te espere mucho tiempo…– comencé a recordar día tras día… de aquella larga y absurda agonía… y el dolor se encajo y se apodero de mi… _

_–No puedo seguir con esto sabes… necesito… necesito alejarme de aquí… de este ruido… de todas estas emociones… necesito ayuda…– cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lagrimas… _

_–Sakura… – se acercó preocupado y me arropo en sus brazos… consolándome… yo no pensaba en él… ni en Naruto, ni en mi, solo pensaba en que hiciera lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante, nadie saldría lastimado, y eso me incluía a mi… _

_–Lo amo…– susurre sintiéndolo presente… –amo a Naruto… yo… lo siento tanto…– y así nos quedamos… yo llorando desconsoladamente y él… quizá sintiendo que lo había traicionado… quizá odiándome… pero no me dejo… y me abrazo más fuerte… _

_–¿Cómo pude perderte?….– gruñó y me aferró a su pecho… sabia que él estaba llorando también… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Nunca entenderé por que te quedaste…– le dije

–Hay cosas… que no debemos entender– me respondió acercándose con una sonrisa

–Sabes… que te debo más de lo que podré devolverte….– le confesé… absorta en un sentimiento extraño, una mezcla de gratitud y resignación…

–Ahora estas sola pequeña, no puedo dejarte…– le había tomado cariño… pero ese cariño jamas sería amor…. agradecía estar consciente de que ambos estábamos de acuerdo con ello…

–Gracias…– le respondí de corazón, sabiendo que todo habría sido difícil si no imposible sin él…

–Por cierto… deberías dejar de bañarte aquí… Karin puede molestarse– le reñí lanzándole la ropa él la atrapo en el aire y se rió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_–Sakura… no te entiendo… simplemente no te entiendo…– me reñía la rubia en aquel café perdido de la ciudad –Naruto te ama, ya termino con Hinata, ¿Por qué no vuelves con él?– continuo… yo la escuchaba sin escuchar… _

_–¿Crees que voy a estar con el después de todo lo que a pasado?– dije simplemente, ella se quedo en silencio intentando comprender… _

_–La gente olvidara… lo más importante eres tú y lo que sientes….– me tomó de las manos_

_–No se trata de la gente… no se trata de ellos…– me sentí incomoda, la misma conversación de siempre… _

_–Ya no estas con Sasuke… y se por que, se que no lo amas– soltó acomodándose bruscamente en el respaldo de su silla cruzando las piernas indignada _

_–Después de lo que sucedió aquella noche no volveré a pararme en ningún hospital de la ciudad, ¿lo comprendes? ¿Estas consciente de ello? Hinata es hija de un socio muy importante para el papá de Naruto, y ambos son hombres muy poderosos, yo soy la única que sale perdiendo aquí, y dime ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – le dije molesta intentando mantener la postura, el no se había aparecido ni me había buscado, si esto iba a terminar sería ese día… _

_–Aquí estoy…– escuche detrás mío… y la sangre se me heló… miré fijamente a Ino rogándole que no se fuera, pero sería inútil, era obvio que ella le había dicho dónde estaría… la vi ponerse de pie avergonzada por la traición… _

_–No te vayas…– le rogué… ella me miro con dolor _

_–Es hora de que madures amiga…– fue lo ultimo que me dijo… _

_–Ino…– le hablé al aire… y no me atreví a girarme, todos en la cafetería miraban en nuestra dirección… me puse de pie dejando dinero en la mesa… y pase de largo a su lado… sin mirarlo, para mi sorpresa, no me detuvo… seguí caminando aprisa y cuando llegué a un parquesito a unas calles completamente desolado me atreví a pararme sabiendo que él estaba detrás de mi… _

_–¿Quieres dejar de huir?– me dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza… _

_–¿Por qué no me dejas ir?– contesté con otra pregunta… esto era demasiado duro y doloroso… no quería seguir fingiendo que no lo amaba, ya no tenia fuerzas… _

_–Porque los dos nos amamos… y aún si no me amaras, lo haría… haría que me amaras más que a nadie… pero no me dejas estar cerca de ti… y no puedo vivir con ello…– sus palabras eran sinceras, pero su mirada era vacía, estaba sufriendo por lo que Hinata estaría pasando… por haber tenido que amarme cuando él era la única razón de vivir de su mejor amiga… _

_–No tenias que haberte acercado… no tenias que haberte acercado a mi si estabas comprometido…– le dije esperando que comprendiera la gravedad de aquello… aquello que muchas veces me preguntaba si era la única consciente de lo sucio y morboso que era… _

_–Ambos sabíamos nuestra condición cuando hicimos el amor… – ¿Por qué tenia que decirlo así?… _

_–¿Me estas diciendo que debería haberlo aceptado?– ahora era furia lo que había dentro de mi… ¡Era verdad! sí, pero… quería hacer las cosas bien… quería hacer las cosas bien por un maldito día de mi patética vida… _

_–Solo tenias que esperarme…– me dijo egoísta… _

_–¿Esperar a que?– le grité –¿A que Hinata se mueriera?– me miró conteniendo su enojo _

_–No digas eso…– fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios… –Hinata entendería… ella lo haría cuando se de cuenta de que no soy su felicidad… no quería lastimarla… no quería lastimarte… pero… te amo… te amo más de lo que puedo soportar y no dejaré que te vayas…– se acercaba… _

_–Me estas pidiendo mucho Naruto… ya tiraste la bomba, ya arruine mi vida aquí… no puedo volver a pararme aquí… ¿Lo entiendes? solo vine a despedirme de Ino… _

_–¿Te vas con él?– su semblante cambio a uno extraño que daba miedo… yo suspiré… _

_–Eso no te incumbe…– espeté _

_–¿Sabe él que estuviste conmigo?…– preguntó como si eso le diera ventaja en algo… _

_–Sí…– respondí…_

_–¿Estuviste con él?– esto era absurdo, ridículo…_

_–¿Qué rayos te pasa?– me acerque a él sin poder soportar que estuviera usando eso en mi contra… –¡Sí, estuve con él, él ahora es mi pareja!– le grité sin esperar lo que venia, su rostro se desencajo su mandíbula se marco firme y dura… sus manos se hicieron puños y sentí que con su sola mirada me desintegraría… como me arrepentí de haber dicho aquellas palabras… aprisiono mis muñecas y me obligo a mirarlo… _

_–No lo hagas…. no vuelvas a hacerlo… porque soy capaz de matarlo…– sentenció, ¿Estaba escuchando bien?_

_–Tu primera vez fue conmigo… ¿Crees que no lo sentí?– siguió yo lo miraba con los ojos como platos… sí, estaba escuchando bien –Crees que no se que sientes lo mismo por mi… tú no lo amas… y no dejare que vuelvas a ensuciar tu cuerpo así… si estoy aquí es por que se que me amas como yo a ti…– mi cuerpo comienzo a ceder su lucha, él aprovecho para aferrarse a mi cintura… y por más que mis puños golpearon su pecho no me soltó… _

_–¿Qué hice para merecer esto….?– le dije odiándolo, repudiándolo… irónicamente… mi corazón quería seguir así, eternamente… es verdad… pero todo, todo estaba mal a causa de ello… y por ello tenia que apagar esa llama… aún así… mi cuerpo lo pedía… pedía todo de él… y el lo olía, lo sentía… mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando… rogué una señal… una mirada, un segundo, algo, lo que fuera… y fue… su teléfono comenzó a timbrar… el no contesto, en su lugar solo me miraba, como queriendo transmitirme su absurdo amor de esa forma… el celular insistió… _

_–Contesta…– le pedí… aun sin moverme, sin esquivar su mirada que me estaba matando… el aceptó… me liberó y a pesar de que mi cuerpo comenzó a extrañar su calor no me arrepentí de ello… esa fue mi señal… _

_–¿Qué dices?– dijo comenzando a sudar frío… –No… por favor dile que se calme.. dile que estaré allá en unos minutos… dile que no se rinda…– era ella… comencé a sentir mareos… temiendo lo peor… colgó y me miró por milésima vez, pude sentir su culpa filtrarse por la mía, y unirse como se unió aquella noche… _

_–Vete…– le pedí… _

_–Arreglare las cosas– me dijo con prisa mientras se iba… yo sabia que no lo haría… _

_–Creo que la quieres más de lo que piensas Naruto…– susurre cuando su silueta desapareció en la distancia… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Continuara..._**

**_Me di el lujo de publicar esta semana, emocionada por que recibí reviews muy lindos :3 se que todos están interpretando la historia a su manera, pero es importante que les diga que aquí no estoy tratando de transmitir la historia de alguien perfecto que hace las cosas bien, si no, como en la vida real, alguien con miedos, inseguridades que busca seguir adelante, pero que sobre todo, desea amar, la vida no es para nada perfecta, pero las cosas que nos pasan nos ayudan a saber si vamos por el camino adecuado, y cada día nos regala la oportunidad de hacer las cosas correctas, muchas veces podemos ser egoístas, tontos, o guardarte emociones que nos dañan, pero cada amanecer tenemos la oportunidad de cambiarlo, muchas gracias por seguirme, espero no decepcionarlos con el final que supuestamente sería este, pero quiero agregar cosas que había omitido en un principio, así que le daré unos dos capítulos más, espero hayan disfrutado este y ansío subir un próximo capitulo muy pronto. Bendiciones, un beso con mucho amor. _**

St3rfire: Gracias linda por tus hermosos reviews :)

nico2883: que gusto saber de ti, pensé que ya no te había gustado la historia, creo que Sakura también es una víctima en la historia, así que no la dejaremos sufrir tanto... por extraño que me parezca es como si Sasuke fuera el bueno aquí, jaja

NSTF: Gracias por darte tus vueltas por la historia, ahora les traje un capitulo más pronto de lo normal jeje, espero que lo disfruten y lloren mucho. :b

**_Matta Nee _**

**_Curiosidad: para escribir los dos últimos capítulos tuve que poner una y otra vez dos canciones que nada que ver entre si pero me ayudaron a inspirarme jaja, el cap anterior fue del soundtrack de Titanic, Rose theme y éste la de Raphael, Como yo te amo... (¿?) necesito ayuda... _**


	13. Una serie de eventos ¿Desafortunados?

**_Hola! como me encanta ponerle melcocha a todo, la historia se acaba y el próximo capitulo ya esta listo perooooo los quiero intrigar jeje, St3rfire no me odies! en los próximos dos capitulo habrá mucho llanto! pero les regalo un minilemon como consuelo en el siguiente capitulo y va con cariño para ti :3 gracias por tan bonitos reviews. _**

**_Capitulo XIII_**

**_Una serie de eventos... ¿Desafortunados?_**

_–Hinata…– susurró un chico rubio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la mujer que yacía pálida y sin fuerzas sostenida por la esperanza de que su cuento de hadas sería realidad… alguna día…_

_–Naruto…– sonrío mientras levantaba la mano para tomar la suya_

_–No te rindas…– su voz se quebro… y lagrimas corrieron, impotentes y apresuradas… _

_–No lo haré… no si estas conmigo…– sonrío con tristeza… _

_–Lo lamento princesa…– la miro sin saber que hacer… sin saber que decir… _

_–No es culpa tuya… lamento esto… Naruto no quiero perderte…– dijo con pesar y sus ojos grises se llenaron de dolor… _

_–No me perderas…– la calmó_

_–Las cosas se complicaron…– sus ojos rojos no paraban de llorar_

_–Hey… escúchame…– le acaricio el cabello nuevamente –Yo estaré contigo… te cuidare día y noche hasta que te recuperes…– la chica asomo una sonrisa que después se desvaneció… _

_–Y… ¿Y después?…– aquí estaba la pregunta… Naruto no podía sonreírle pues en estos momentos solo quería verla feliz, y eso le costaría su felicidad… _

_–Después… vamos… – hizo una breve pero eterna pausa… –a casarnos… – Hinata lo miró sin decir nada, al final le regalo una sonrisa…_

_–Naruto…– le habló sin mirarlo _

_–Dime…– respondió ausente _

_–Nunca me has besado… – agregó sin reproche… mirando hacia la sala del hospital donde se asomaba Kiba preocupado… _

_–Hinata…– su pecho se encogió… _

_–Siempre… siempre he sabido que no me amas…– soltó… Naruto comenzó a preocuparse… este tipo de actitud hacia mas difícil su recuperación, él sabia lo mucho que Hinata deseaba casarse y tener una vida como todos, pero esa vida que deseaba se escurría de entre sus dedos sin poder pararla… _

_–Hinata… te quiero demasiado…– le susurró empezando a sentir que su mundo se vaciaba… –Todo tiene solución… todo menos dejar de luchar… no lo hagas… yo estaré aquí… cuando despiertes estaré aquí tomando tu mano… – le sostuvo su pálida mano con delicadeza…– Eres mi princesa… ¿Lo sabes?– ella asintió tiernamente _

_–Yo… yo también deseo que estés a mi lado… – y sus ojos se cerraron… _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

–Estas seguro que no hay problema…– le pregunté mientras empacaba mis cosas y las de Shin

–Ya te dije que no, Karin esta encantada de que vengas, ademas ya sabes como ama a tu hijo… – respondo mientras jugaba con él en la cuna, mi bebe que recién aprendía a correr sonreía como nunca… Sasuke había sido la única figura paterna que le pude presentar en su corta vida…

–Estoy nerviosa… hace ya un año y medio que no me paro en casa…– resoplé…

–Es un buen momento, podemos ir todos juntos aprovechando el viaje…– contestó mientras jugaba con los pies de Shin… se quedo en silencio mientras yo buscaba el biberón de repuesto…

–Ojalá… ojalá no me hubiera cuidado aquel día…– dijo repentinamente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido no sabiendo a que se refería…

–Así me habría convencido de que él podría ser mi hijo… y te habría obligado a vivir conmigo– su tono era triste… pero su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa juguetona…

–Aun si hubiera sido hijo tuyo, nuestra relación no habría cambiado Sasuke…– le aclaré, ambos sabíamos que era así, pero las cosas no son como queremos… me hubiera gustado también, no lo voy a negar… así habría tenido una razón para intentar amar al hombre que ahora estaba junto a mi…

–¿Algún día le dirás…?…– preguntó repentinamente… solo de imaginarlo se me helo la sangre… se que Naruto me odiaría… y mi hijo… nunca me lo perdonaría…

–No… no hablemos de ello…– le pedí nerviosa….

–Lo siento…– se disculpo… –Iré a preparar mis cosas, pasamos en dos horas guapa…– me beso la frente y se marchó… la risa de Shin me saco de mi ensimismamiento fui con él y lo cargue en brazos… con su manita me toco la mejilla… y su mirada… sus reflejos esmeralda eran míos, pero su brillo… su brillo era de Naruto… su sonrisa… sus cabellos… eran de él…

–Te amo Shin… – le di un beso en sus mejillas sonrojadas… y sus carcajadas inundaron el lugar

–Mamá… te amo….– balbuceo… mi vida no seria nada… absolutamente nada, sin él…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–¿Cómo esta?– preguntó un chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos perfilados_

_–Ahora esta tranquila…– respondió el aludido_

_–Naruto…– habló Kiba_

_–Sabes, nuestra presentación no fue la mejor aquel día…– comenzó a ponerse nervioso _

_– Si… agradece a Hinata el que no te partiera la cara…– comentó con sorna_

_–Naruto… ese día… estaba muy mal por tu compromiso con Hinata… tome unas copas de más… pero… se lo que vi… – murmuro arrastrando las palabras, Naruto se quedo callado sabiendo a que se refería… _

_–No se de que hablas…– fingió indiferencia _

_–Yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar que te quedaras con ella, porque creí que la amabas…– susurró con pesadez, Naruto resoplo incomodo _

_–Vi como tomaste a la chica y te fuiste… vi cuando la besaste… ¿Es… es ella a quien amas?– lo miró con una mezcla extraña entre desconcierto y esperanza –¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores?– preguntó refiriéndose al incidente en el baño _

_–Kiba…– habló Naruto, sereno pero ausente… –Sabes que yo amo a Hinata… es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria…– resoplo… _

_–Pero no la amas como mujer…– termino la frase… Naruto no lo aceptó, pero tampoco lo negó, simplemente se quedo mirando hacia la nada… _

_–Cuando despierte… que se que lo hará… la conquistare… – soltó sin importar lo que su "prometido" pudiera pensar, se quedo mirando la cama de hospital donde tranquilamente dormía la chica de cabellos negros… _

_–Naruto– el rubio giro los ojos _

_–Sai… – Naruto lo recibió con un abrazo, desconsolado…_

_–No se si va a salir de esto…– susurro con el alma hecha pedazos… _

_–Lo hará… sabes que lo a logrado muchas veces…– le respondió asegurándose de que su primo creyera lo que estaba diciendo… _

_–Si algo sale mal será culpa mía…– el rubio se llevo las manos a la cabeza comenzando a pensar en lo peor… _

_–No… no se que decirte…– Sai era sincero… sería más fácil mentir, pero el no era bueno en eso… _

_–Kiba… puedes dejarnos un momento…– pido el rubio a su acompañante_

_–sí… esperare afuera– respondió alejándose lentamente_

_–Naruto… no me gustaría estar en tu lugar… pero… tienes que saberlo…– hablo el chico pálido_

_–Ino me matara… se que no necesitas mas problemas… que tu vida es actualmente un desastre pero… – guardo silencio _

_–Si vas a decir algo dilo ya– exigió comenzando a inquietarse sabiendo de quien se trataba… _

_–Sakura se va amigo… y algo me dice que si no la detienes no la volverás a ver…– dijo a sabiendas que había soltado una bomba… el rubio palideció… y la desesperación se pudo ver en su rostro… su labio comenzó a temblar… y desvío la mirada a mil lugares distintos… miró a Hinata… en menos de una hora tendría una operación de vida o muerte… y el estaría presente… _

_–Esto no puede estar pasando…– golpeo la pared con rabia haciendo que las enfermeras lo miraran asustadas… _

_–Ino debe saber a donde va…– le atajo mirándolo con esperanza _

_–Lo siento… no lo sabe…– susurró, Naruto tomó su celular y marcó_

_Buzón… intento nuevamente… Buzón…. _

_Sai lo miraba con lastima… maldiciendo la suerte de su primo… de su mejor amigo… _

_–¿Por qué me haces esto?– bramó para sus adentros… Sai le regalo un abrazo… y Naruto lo aceptó… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Comencé a empacar las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo, todo se sentía extrañamente tranquilo… era uno de esos momentos en que pareciera que el mundo se detiene y te regala un momento dentro de la calamidad para respirar, desconecta tu corazón, lo desactiva, y solamente sabes que pase lo que pase, aun hay una esperanza… salí aprisa, no quería toparme con Sasuke, no en ese momento… pero fue un lujo que no pude darme_

_–Te llevare– dijo el moreno haciendo su aparición esporádica en la calle _

_–No hace falta Sasuke…– le dije _

_–Necesitaras ayuda…– agregó… sin intenciones de alejarse , lo mire y esa tranquilidad aún estaba presente… _

_–Es incomodo…– le dije avergonzada _

_–Mis cosas están en tu casa…– dijo sabiendo que era cierto y no tendría mas que decir al respecto, tendríamos que volver a vernos al fin y al cabo… _

_–Esta bien…– accedí sin estar segura si sería buena idea… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La operación se prolongo una hora más… el tumor había sido extraído con éxito… _

_Naruto que había estado presente en todo momento ahora sostenía la mano de la chica en terapia intensiva… rogando al cielo… que Hinata abriera los ojos… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El coche andaba sin prisa… Sasuke que normalmente conducía como alma que lleva el diablo estaba sereno sin decir nada que no fuera necesario, le agradecía que fuese así, no tenia cabeza para tener una conversación con el en esos momentos… solo quería saber que haría de ahora en adelante… estos últimos meses mi vida había sido huir una y otra vez… meter la pata y huir… lo mismo que en este preciso momento… era difícil saber que pensaba Sasuke… creí que cuando supiera lo de Naruto se molestaría conmigo… pero no fue así… al contrario, parecía querer estar arreglando algo que yo desconocía… _

_–¿Podemos parar en la gasolinera?, necesito usar el baño…– le pedí, a pocos metros se detuvo y camine al baño pensando en mis padres, en Naruto, en Sasuke… mi vida estaba consumida en ese instante, desde un día anterior todo se había vuelto un torbellino… ojalá Hinata estuviera bien… me remordía la consciencia de solo pensar que ella pagara las consecuencias de mis actos… entre al baño y me quede unos segundos tomé papel y antes de tirarlo fui consciente de que mi regla ya había tardado… comencé a sudar frio… pero mantuve la calma… salir y me lave… me mire en el espejo… _

_–Me veo jodidamente demacrada…– suspire tomando un poco de agua entre mis manos y frotando en mis cienes… –Por favor señor… que no sea lo que estoy pensando…– rogué… me mire nuevamente al espejo… ahí estaba… la Sakura ingenua llena de sueños rotos… la Sakura que había se había equivocado una y otra vez… pero seguía de pie… –Qué sea lo que tenga que ser…– respire profundo… pasaron unos minutos antes de divisar el pueblo donde Sasuke y yo vivíamos, unos minutos más antes de llegar a la casa…_

_–¿Estas bien?– me pregunto sin mirarme _

_–Si…– respondí indiferente –Por… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?…– agregué distraída… fingiendo tranquilidad_

_–Has estado callada… y pareciera que vienes rezando o algo así…– respondió mirándome de reojo… _

_–Estoy bien…– aseguré… mintiendo con cada neurona que podía conectar… _

_–Llegamos…– dijo aparcando el auto… en una fracción de segundo vino a mi mente el desmayo de aquella horrible noche… el día siguiente cuando salí del hospital… _

_–El sobre– murmure para mi misma buscando el sobre en mi bolsa… ahí estaba… _

_–Me estas asustando– alcance a escuchar pero no perdí mi interés en saber que habría ahí dentro… lo abrí apresurada… _

_–¿Qué tienes?….– dijo Sasuke al verme echa piedra… sin siquiera poder respirar… me quito la carta de las manos bruscamente y lo leyó… _

_–¿Qué significa esto?– preguntó sin entender… lo mire… mis ojos se habían aguado… no podía coordinar mis palabras… _

_–¡¿Que significa esto?!– volvió a preguntar alzando la vos… _

_–Estoy … estoy embarazada….– mis palabras salieron a suspiro… sin fuerza… esperando fuera una broma… un chiste… lo que sea… era inútil… pensar en una salida era inútil… la realidad me golpeaba con tanta fuerza que no tenia cabeza para pensar en que opciones había…. ya que esto… esto… no podía estarme pasando… _

**_Continuara..._**

**_Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, el próximo capitulo es más largo y dramático jojo, espero no tengan problemas al leer mis historias ya que soy fanatica de mezclar los tiempos en ellas, agradesco a quienes me agregan a favoritos y a quienes me dejan reviews, como saben es lo más bonito que me pueden regalar :) en verdad me alegran la existencia! les mando un beso :* _**


	14. Cuanto más oscura la noche

**_Hola chicos, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia, el capítulo anterior estuvo triste... y este más muajajaja (risa macabra) en el próximo se aclararan muchas cosas, si alguno de ustedes sigue "El precio de soñar" cuando acabe con esta historia me dedicare de lleno al otro, con el poco tiempo que me quede libre =_= , y a quien siga "La decisión mas importante" estoy pensando hacer una secuela :3 pero aún no se me ocurre nada, sin contar de que ya salieron muchos personajes en y complica un poco el asunto... bueno, menos palabras y mas acción, a leer :) _**

**_Capitulo XIV_**

**_Cuanto más oscura la noche..._**

**_Flashback…._**

_–Naruto…– gemí… _

_–Mmmm…– murmuró mientras esparcía besos por todo mi cuello… nadie hacia el intento por parar…_

_–Estas… ¿Qué estamos, haciendo?…– dije perdiendo la cordura… –Tienes… ¿Tienes… con que… – no podía pronunciar una sola palabra… me estaba matando… lo necesitaba… quería esto y él lo quería también… –cuidarte?– termine con un gemido al sentir sus manos tibias sobre mi pecho desnudo… me miró jadeante… y bajó el ritmo de sus caricias… _

_–No…– respondió… y enseguida acaricio mis piernas… sacando todo lo que le estorbara… deslizo mi ropa interior con cuidado dándome besos en el abdomen… tenia que parar… como si supiera mis intenciones se apresuro, su cálida lengua me daba tiernas caricias y todo se volvía confuso de nuevo… amor, destino, arrepentimiento… todo se mezclaba… estábamos perdidos… paró solo un momento… un momento donde ambos pudimos pensar, pero nadie lo hizo,… donde ambos pudimos vernos… la luz era suficiente para reconocer que estábamos desnudos… no noté cuando Naruto había desaparecido lo que llevaba puesto… solo miraba cada centímetro de su piel color canela… marcada por músculos irreales y ardientes venas… dejo caer su cuerpo sobre mi lentamente… podía sentir su vientre duro acomodarse sobre el mío… pero no se movió… se quedo ahí… estábamos frente a frente… agitados… en pausa… recargo su peso en su antebrazo a un lado de mi rostro… y con su mano libre se permitió darme una larga caricia en la mejilla… luego en los labios… me miraba como si fuera un tesoro que deseaba cuidar, y sus ojos… brillaban como dos estrellas… impacientes y sublimes… separo mis labios con su pulgar haciéndome soltar un suspiro inesperado, aprovecho la situación para apoderarse de mi cordura una vez más retorciendo su lengua contra la mía… pasaron unos gloriosos minutos antes de que se separara a tomar aire… _

_–¿Puedo?…– susurró sensualmente entre mis labios mientras se frotaba suavemente contra mi… y yo, perdida en el azul de su mirada… hipnotizada… me abrí para el… sin tapujos, sin vergüenza…como una flor que se abre a la primavera, como un girasol que se expande y sigue el sol… yo lo seguí a el… , me besó dulcemente, se acomodó haciéndome gemir al sentir lo potente de su amor… y después de un largo gemido pude sentir como se introducía lenta y dolorosamente en mi… se detuvo unos segundos a medio camino y me miró… esperando ver mi reacción quizá… y con un lento movimiento de caderas fue suficiente para que él terminara lo que había comenzado… y ahí estaba… a solo unos segundos de lo que ahora me tenia aquí… en el auto de mi exnovio… llorando por aquella "gracia"… o quizá fue la segunda o tercera vez… ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?…. como pude quedar embarazada mi primera vez… y ¿Por qué de él? ¿Por qué no de Sasuke?… el chico que ahora estaba conmigo y que no estaba comprometido… _

**_Fin del flashback…._**

_Sasuke se quedo sin habla… no me miraba… pero el suspiro pesado que salió de su boca me decía que él entendía la situación… y que estaba cansado de esta larga telenovela… ¿Quien no lo estaría? yo lo estaba… _

_–No… ¿No fue muy pronto?– dijo mirándome con un extraño brillo en los ojos _

_–¿De… de que hablas?– no sabia a que se refería… _

_–De esto… recién ayer estuvimos juntos…– continuó; … Ya… él creía que era suyo… me hubiera gustado que así fuera… por los estudios era claro que el embarazo estaba lo suficientemente adelantado para saber que no era de él… espera… tenia el presentimiento de que Sasuke no estaba molesto aun creyendo que era hijo suyo… estaba claro que no lo engañaría para no estar sola… pero ¿Él… él lo quería?… _

_–Sasuke…– le hablé… mirándolo con los ojos aun llorosos… _

_–No me digas que no es mío… por favor…– susurró con dolor y pesar… bajando la mirada… _

_–Entonces no lo haré… pero… no dejare que arruines tu vida por mi…– Sasuke quería ser el padre de mi hijo, mientras su padre estaba con suficientes problemas para saber de él… _

_–No me importa…– dijo mirando por la ventana… _

_–Yo se que no… pero… estaré bien– baje los ojos avergonzada… _

_–Sakura… no me importa no ser el padre… deja que yo lo cuide…– dijo con la voz quebrada… sin atreverse a mirarme… mi corazón se caía pedazo a pedazo retumbando con fuerza… _

_–Sasuke…– me dolía verlo así… a la persona a quien más habla querido en mi juventud… queriendo estar conmigo… sin importar nada… y yo… amando a alguien mas… extrañando las pocas horas que pasamos juntos… Sasuke… tan alto… tan endemoniadamente guapo… como podía haber perdido todo interés en él… ¿Cómo? cuando por tantas noches solo desee tocar esta mano que ahora empuñaba el volante, impotente… no había forma en que yo pudiera atarlo a mi, aún sabiendo que tendría que luchar con él para que se marchara… ;Pero no se fue… por más que se lo pedí… empacamos nuestras cosas… los muebles no eran nuestros así que no había mucho que llevar… miraba la foto que nos tomamos en el parque aquel día que me llevó flores… no sonreía pero había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, que bien podía decir era felicidad… _

_–Esta me la quedo yo…– dijo atrás de mi arrebatándome la foto con una facilidad envidiable… _

_–Sasuke… sabes… también fui feliz… el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos…– suspire dandole un ultimo vistazo al cuarto sin rastro de que los dos hubiéramos vivido ahí… _

_–No hagas las cosas más difíciles ¿Si?– respondió… esperándome en la puerta _

_–¿Iras con tus padres no es así?– me preguntó encendiendo el auto_

_–Sí– le respondí subiendo sin mirarlo a los ojos _

_–Entonces vamos allá– y nos marchamos… _

_Cuando Sasuke regresó a mi vida Karin estaba con él, yo tenia solo 5 meses de embarazo y volverlo a ver me lleno de alegría… y más por que sabia que había alguien que aliviaba su corazón… me había mudado a unas horas de mi pueblo natal, mis padres sabia lo del embarazo y estaba feliz de que lo hubieran entendido… vivi sola y seguí trabajando, él día que Shin nació tuve que arreglármelas con mis propios medios, Karin llego cuando no había manera de que pudiera moverme… Sasuke nervioso esperando fuera… yo había socorrido a muchas mujeres a la hora de dar a luz y agradecía a Dios que no hubo complicaciones pues el único hospital estaba a 15 minutos, 15 minutos en los que si hubiera perdido mucha sangre probablemente no habría sobrevivido… Sasuke entró en el momento en que mi hijo comenzó a llorar… y fue como si el amor a primera vista hubiera nacido, amor que pudo haber disminuido al ver los cabellos rubios que crecieron pocos días después… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_–Se mira tan tranquila…– murmuro con un vacío a Sai que acababa de entrar a la habitación _

_–¿Sabes algo de Sakura?– preguntó preocupado _

_–No… se que ya regreso a su casa… no más…– comentó indiferente _

_–Ya veo…– resopló… _

_–¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?– dijo repentinamente… confundiendo al rubio –La vida de Hinata ya no esta en tus manos… es ella y nadie más…– agregó _

_–Le dije que estaría con ella cuando despertara…– respondió el rubio _

_–Sabes que no lo hará hasta dentro de un día mínimo…– siguió hablando con el mismo tono pausado y molesto que Naruto detestaba… _

_–Ire a buscarla en cuanto sepa que Hinata estará bien…– le dijo deseando que Hinata abriera los ojos inmediatamente, se moría por ir a buscar a Sakura… se moría por tocarla por besarla… pero no podía escuchar esa voz en su interior, no cuando se sentía responsable de que Hinata se agravara y tuviera que ser intervenida de emergencia… _

_–No la encontraras… se fue con él…– dijo manteniendo el gesto… Naruto no creyó y se puso de pie como resorte _

_–Creí que irías tras ella cuando te lo dije… pero eres mas tonto de lo que pensé…– le decía sin mirarlo _

_–No sabia que estaba con él…– se defendió… _

_–A mi no me des explicaciones Naruto… afortunadamente Hinata esta bien y podrías haber ido allá… pero… creo que será mejor si la dejas ser feliz… – bajo la mirada sabiendo que una bomba iba a explotar… _

_–Tienes que estar de coña…– agarro su chaqueta y salió hecho una furia… Sai rió, mirando a la pelinegra dormir apaciblemente… –Estarás bien Hinata… eres una chica fuerte– susurró tomando el lugar de Naruto… –Ahora es tu turno de buscar tu felicidad Naruto…– murmuro para si mismo… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–Ino, vamos tienes que decirme…– rogó por décima ves, la chica rubia solamente daba vueltas al asunto negándole cualquier información que pudiera poner en riesgo la amistad de su amiga… _

_–Naruto, debes estar claramente consiente de que si vuelvo a darte información Sakura me odiara… ademas…– calló por unos segundos _

_–¿Qué? Ademas ¿Qué?– insisto el rubio ansioso _

_–Creo que Sakura será más feliz con Sasuke…– dijo sabiendo de antemano que eso ya no dependía de ella ni de Naruto… _

_–Tienes que decirme donde esta…– insisto con tono desesperado sintiendo una furia desconocida nacer y crecer lenta y dolorosamente… _

_–Solo te diré el nombre del pueblo donde viven sus padres… lo demás ya no es de mi incumbencia…– Estaba nerviosa, como si acabara de darle a un ladrón la pista de una víctima… _

_–Te lo agradesco…– respiró profundo… encontrarla le llevaría tiempo, pero ahora… ahora nada de eso importaba… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–-¿Dónde esta Karin?– le pregunté al verlo llegar sin ella _

_–Surgio algo en su trabajo, no podrá acompañarnos– contestó ayudándome con la pañalera y tomando a Shin en sus brazos, lo metió en la silla especial para bebes que estaba en el asiento trasero, me acerque para asegurarme que el cinturón estaba firme, y Shin me miró feliz, estaba emocionado, yo lo estaba también, le regale un beso… _

_–Es una lastima…– agregue echándome el cabello a un lado, había crecido bastante, deseaba cortarlo, pero Sasuke me decía que no lo hiciera, por que me iba bien, le creí, pero lidiar con el no era sencillo… no noté que Sasuke me miraba distraído… le regalé una sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron… _

_–Podemos esperarla…– me recargue en el cofre de su auto _

_–Me dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde– argumento abriendo la puerta del coche, entré y el me imitó, encendido el coche y voltee a ver a mi hijo que se entretenga con un juguete que Karin le había hecho… nuevamente noté como Sasuke me miraba… _

_–¿Esta todo bien?– le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos _

_–Si… es solo que… eres una madre ejemplar…– sonrío y partimos… el camino fue largo… y me trajo recuerdos de aquel día en que decidí comenzar mi vida… sola, pero no lo había estado del todo, mis padres me visitaron mas de una vez, Sasuke estaba en mi casa con su novia cada fin de semana… sola enviarme mensajes entre semana y después supe que Karin no estaba muy feliz con ello por lo que le pedí que no lo hiciera menos que fuera necesario… aun así no dejo de visitarme y acompañarme al parque los domingos, el único día en que podía disfrutar completamente a mi hijo… era incomodo como muchas veces nos preguntaron si éramos pareja… Sasuke no parecía molesto con ello pero yo si, Karin se había vuelto alguien importante en mi vida… y a veces… Sasuke no le prestaba la debida atención… y por más que hablara con él no cambiaba nada… seguía estando presente como el primer día… _

_–Nos detuvimos en una pequeña desviación que nos permitió ver el paisaje desde las alturas de una colina, el me siguió poco después, hacia un poco de frío por lo que me presto su chaqueta… sentí como se acerco a mi por detrás… mis nervios comenzaron a crisparse cuando su mano se poso sutilmente en mi hombro y me acaricio el cabello, lo enfrente y el estaba mas cerca de lo que podía estar permitido entre dos amigos… si había algo que decir, algo que hacer, ese era el momento… el sitio mi malestar pero no se alejo, cuando yo intenté hacerlo me detuvo aprisionando mi mano…_

_–¿Qué haces?– le pregunté desconcertada y un poco asustada _

_–Sakura…– susurró mientras acortaba la distancia entre los dos… _

_–Quédate conmigo…– dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mis labios y aprisionarme contra su pecho… tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y asimilar lo que sucedía… y por mucho que él fuera lo único que tuviera… por mucho que mi hijo lo adorara, él estaba en una relación… y ya no podía ser el juguete que alguna vez fui… lo aleje de mi y evite mirarlo…_

_–Solo…– dije perdida en mis emociones _

_–Lo siento… yo… lo siento…– se disculpo una y otra vez… _

_–Solo…– suspire calmándome… –Llévame a casa por favor…– le pedí sin mirarlo y alejada de él lo suficiente para no perder la cabeza… el accedió y yo lo seguí, ambos entramos al coche… y dio marcha… yo no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido…mi cabeza giraba en torno a una simple situación… ¿Me había engañado todo este tiempo? ¿Fingió amar a Karin por estar cerca de mi? Era ridiculo… no… no… _

_–Ponte el cinturón…– me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos_

_–¿Cómo?– pregunté volviendo al presente… miré que no llevaba puesto el cinturón… _

_–Esta aquí– paso su mano por mi hombro… yo lo mire, y el tiempo se detuvo… giré lentamente hacia el camino sabiendo que en menos de un minuto sabría si la vida seguiría teniendo algún sentido… _

_El camión encendido las luces y un fuerte pitido resonó eternamente en mi cabeza… el golpe fue seco… directo… lanzándonos con tal fuerza que el cofre quedo destrozado… miré a Shin por ultima vez cuando mi cuerpo salió disparado por el parabrisas…. _

**_Continuara..._**

**_Ya se ya se... me quieren ahorcar, lanzarme de un muelle, pero que le hago, tengo la cabeza llena de melodrama, les prometo un final feliz (sii st3rfire) con Narusaku y muchos bebes jajaja, gracias por leer y en especial a St3rfire que siempre me lee y me deja mensajes bien bonis, saludos guapaa te mando un besooo, los quiero, hasta el próximo capitulo! _**

**_PD: no se pasen de verde déjenme un mensajito :( de perdido para preguntarme la hora... _**


	15. Tormenta antes de la tormenta

_–La estamos perdiendo…– _

_–Accidente en carretera…– _

_–Hay un niño…–_

_–Apresúrense…–_

_–Ha perdido mucha sangre…–_

_–Esta entrando en estado de shock…– _

_–Vamos amiga, resiste…– _

_–La estamos perdiendo…– _

**_Capítulo XV_**

**_Tormenta antes de la tormenta_**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–Naruto– habló una mujer de baja estatura _

_–¿Qué sucede?– preguntó mientras revisaba unos papeles… _

_–Acaba de llegar una mujer a emergencias…– susurró… Naruto la miro sin entender, era un hospital, llegaban personas a emergencias… había suficiente personal para tratar cualquier contingencia… _

_–¿Recuerdas a la chica que estabas buscando?– le entregó una credencial donde aparecía la foto de una mujer de ojos verdes… su corazón se congelo… y dejo de pensar… _

_–No puede ser…– corrió hasta llegar donde atendían a la pelirosa… su cabello lleno de sangre y sus brazos amoratados… tenia que ser un chiste… se quedo inmóvil, su presión se detuvo, el tiempo se hizo eterno… y su corazón se evaporo como el aire… _

_–¿Naruto?– se acerco una enfermera al verlo inmóvil –¿Estas bien? tienes que salir…– le ordeno al verlo incapacitado para ayudar… _

_–Entro a coma inducido– escucho en un eco _

_–Preparen la descarga– las voces eran lejanas… sus piernas no se movían…_

_–No reacciona– esperaba despertar… ¡Ya!… tenia que ser un sueño…. ver como su pequeño y pálido cuerpo se sacudía con cada descarga… ese cuerpo que solo pudo tener una vez y miles de veces en sueños… estaba ahí… destrozado… _

_–Sus signos vitales disminuyen– _

_–Naruto, tienes que salir estas pálido– ordenó un medico que entraba a auxiliar _

_–No reacciona, la perdimos….– gritó el medico de guardia dejando los signos vitales en 0 y bajando los brazos rendido… _

_–¿¡Qué haces!?– preguntó cuando Naruto bruscamente le quito el desfibrilador _

_–¡Tienes que vivir!– grito mientras realizaba descargas que sacudían el inerte cuerpo de la chica _

_–Naruto basta– exigió la medico _

_–¡Tengo que volver a ver tus ojos, tienes que regresar!– gritó nuevamente ignorando las miradas de lastima y desconcierto de los presentes _

_–Es imposible– dijo la enfermera al ver que el monitor cardiaco comenzó a dar señales de pulsación… _

_–Aguanta… por favor resiste….– le susurró mientras tomaba la mano de la chica que milagrosamente había vuelto a la vida… nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero a Naruto no le importaban los "cómos" solo deseaba que su chica volviera a abrir sus hermosos ojos… _

_–Sai que bueno que viniste, Naruto a estado muy extraño– le habló una socorrista de cabello negro mientras lo señalaba mirando por la ventana de una habitación _

_–Ten- Ten– preguntó mirando al la chica que lucia tan pálida como Naruto –¿Quien está en la habitación?– preguntó temiendo lo peor, al ver travez del vidrio como Naruto parecía un completo loco… _

_–Es una chica, hoy en la tarde tuvieron un accidente, ella y su familia– respondió, Sai la miró frunciendo el ceño _

_–Su… su nombre es Sakura Haruno– respondió intimidada por la mirada del chico, Sai no lo pudo creer y dejo a la chica para ir junto a su primo apresurado_

_–Naruto…– habló deteniéndose a su lado, el chico no respondió y su mirada continuó perdida _

_–Dios… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?– habló para si mismo el chico de cabello negro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación, pensaba sobretodo en la reacción de su ahora esposa Ino quien no había tenido mayor información de la pelirosa desde el día en que se fue…. sintió a Naruto respirar profundamente… _

_–¿Sabes quien más venia con ella?– preguntó recordando que Ten Ten habló de varias personas, Naruto negó con la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido, hasta el momento no había prestado atención a nada más que a la chica que ahora se encontraba en terapia intensiva… ambos se dirigieron a Ten Ten y esta les prestó un informe detallado del accidente… _

_–¿Dónde esta el hombre que venia con ella?– preguntó inmediatamente siendo dirigido por la chica hasta un cuarto alejado, Naruto lo vio, tendido en una cama inmóvil, se acerco a él deseando pudiera responder sus inquietudes, Sasuke lo vio y su reacción fue de desesperación pero su cuerpo estaba golpeado al grado de no poder moverlo _

_–¿Dónde… dónde…. esta Sakura?– preguntó con su voz débil _

_–Esta siendo atendida en estos momentos….– respondió concluyendo internamente que ambos estaban juntos… ¿Tenia espacio en su mente para dudar?_

_–Shin…– hablo a penas audible –¿Dónde… dónde esta Shin?– Naruto no había prestado atención al pasajero extra pues no reconoció su nombre, miró a Sai buscando respuestas… Sai tragó sabiendo que si Naruto tenia el corazón destrozado la noticia terminaría por matarlo…_

_–Es un niño, de a penas 1 año, venia en la parte trasera– contestó mirando el expediente… Naruto bajo la mirada _

_–¿Esta bien?– preguntó el rubio preocupado_

_–Milagrosamente lo esta, solo pequeñas cortadas y contusiones, aún así habrá que tratar el shock posterior al accidente– confirmo Sai, Sasuke cerro los ojos como agradeciendo al cielo y trago saliva humedeciendo su boca, Naruto no perdía detalle… Sakura tenia una familia… por fin había podido tener la felicidad que el no había podido darle…. y ahora… estaba al borde de la muerte pero no tendría que decirle nada a Sasuke si no quería afectar su propio bienestar… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Naruto se había encargado de supervisar los cuidados de Sakura, quien no había despertado del coma en dos días, estaba temiendo lo peor, todo en su vida había dado un vuelco de 360 grados nuevamente, la chica que amaba y había buscado por tanto tiempo ahora estaba frente a el, sin poder mirarlo… y el sin poder decirle lo mucho que la amaba… que lamentaba haberla dejado aquel día… queria que regresara el tiempo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas… solo para tener sus blancas y suaves manos sobre su mejilla… _

_–¿Naruto?– habló la rubia que iba llegando sigilosa, su mirada vacía transmitia la misma tristeza que Naruto… _

_–Aún… no despierta…– murmuró mirando a su chica, con sus labios morados y lastimados… _

_–Tienes que ir a tu casa….– posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico intentando hacerlo volver al presente –Yo estaré con ella…– intentaba convencerlo… hacia dos días que Naruto apenas y comía… _

_–Sasuke será dado de alta hoy…– le susurró… probablemente sería él quien la cuidaria ahora, Naruto no la tendría facil… aún no se recuperaba del shock… y ahora tenia que lidiar con él… lo miró bajar los ojos… se puso de pie y beso la frente de la pelirroja tiernamente, como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella por siempre… _

_–¿Cómo….Cómo esta…él…- _

_–El niño esta bien….- termino la oración Ino, Naruto no había ido a visitarlo por miedo a enfrentar la realidad… pero había preguntado por él a cada momento… sabia ademas que los padres de Sakura estaban cuidándolo también… y ahora que Sasuke saliera del hospital… comenzaba a sobrar en esa historia… _

_–Naruto… yo….– comenzó a hablar la rubia… pero se detuvo…. tenia una inquietud cada que estaba con el niño… su cabello era rubio… pero la madre de Sakura también…. aún así… si Sakura no dijo nada al respecto…. es ¿Por qué no hay nada que ocultar? ¿Verdad?… Ino había podido siquiera dormir pensando en ello… ¿Qué pasaría cuando Naruto viera al niño? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?… si el niño era hijo de Sasuke y Naruto llegara a pensar que es de él no sería bueno… para nadie… pero si el niño fuera de Naruto… ¿Reaccionaria mejor?… ¿Por qué Sakura se lo habría ocultado?…. la duda la estaba matando… no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto la miraba esperando que terminara su oración, y ahora la miraba confundido –No… no era nada– le dijo, Naruto le restó importancia, se sobó los ojos y se acomodo un poco el cabello_

_–No deberías estar aquí en ese estado– le dijo a la rubia que bien parecía que se había tragado una sandia entera…_

_–Creo que en mi estado, un hospital es el mejor lugar donde puedo estar– le dijo sobandose su enorme barriga de 8 meses de embarazo… Naruto soltó una risa melancolia, y la imagen de Shin la golpeo nuevamente con más fuerza que antes… eran idénticos…. un golpe de culpabilidad la llenó por completo… ya no tenia duda… Shin era hijo de Naruto… pero… si Sakura se lo había ocultado, ¿Quien era ella para decirle?… esquivo la mirada de Naruto y se despidió… Naruto salió sigilosamente…. Ino miro la puerta una vez que él se había ido… _

_–¿Sakura?– le habló como si ella pudiera escucharle, y quizá lo hacia… _

_–No seas floja…. hay un hermoso niño esperándote… y te aseguro que habrá un padre muy molesto también….– le dijo dejando escapar una silenciosa lagrima… mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Naruto no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke… le hubiera gustado preguntarle miles de cosas… quería que el fuera la boca de ella, que pudiera contarle como eran sus mañanas… que hablaba antes de irse a dormir… todas las cosas que no pudo vivir con ella… quería que el se las dijera… como su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada la hacia lucir…. sentía su corazón partirse una y otra vez…. imaginando lo que él hubiera dado para que ese niño hubiera sido suyo… pero él ya no jugaba parte en esto… el era un extra más… estos dos días que habían pasado lo habían hecho sentir como si solo el pudiera estar con ella… abusando de su condición en el hospital como jefe… Sakura solo tenia permitido cierto tiempo con su familia… pero el no la dejaba… ni quería hacerlo… fue el único momento en que ella pudo ser de él… odiaba verla como la veía… y hubiera dado todo lo que tenia solo por verla abrir sus ojos cada que el se lo pedía en silencio… ahora…. Sasuke estaría con ella… su familia… y era momento de aceptarlo, él… no era nadie para ella… _

_Sin darse cuenta llegó frente al cuarto de Sasuke… vio a una mujer de cabello rojo sentada junto a él… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Entrar ahí y reclamarle por haberle robado a la mujer de su vida? era patético… se había portado como un loco… cuando era el unico que ya no era parte de esa historia… _

_Lo que vio a continuación… hizo que olvidara todo lo que había estado pensando, y solo pudo encender una cólera irreconocible en él… la chica de cabello rojo lo estaba besando… ¿Por qué? ¿Sasuke engañaba a Sakura? entró encolerizado y los enfrentó… Sasuke palideció por una razón muy distinta al verlo, Karin se aparto asustada… _

_–¿Qué significa esto?– pregunto Naruto visiblemente molesto, a pesar de que Sasuke entendía perfectamente la situación, Karin no, y estaba confundida y asustada… Sasuke no sabia que decir… si le mencionaba que el no estaba con Sakura sería perderla para siempre… lo sabia… sabia que Naruto la había buscado… sabia que Sakura creyó que Naruto estaba casado… pero él sabia toda la verdad… y todo… iba a desmoronarse… no podía perder a Sakura… _

_–Karin… ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?– preguntó Sasuke nervioso…. Karin no se movio, y el la miró, la peliroja miraba a Naruto desconcertada…. y él sabia por qué… –¡Karin!– habló más fuerte haciéndola volver al momento, Karin así como era de imprudente y lista lo ignoró… _

_–Sasuke… ¿No me digas que él…?– lo señalo… Naruto no entendía nada y cada segundo se confundía más y más… tenia que procesar el hecho de que Sakura apareció en su vida después de buscarla por meses, llegaba con Sasuke y un hijo, estaba en coma, estuvo al borde de la muerte, Sasuke tenia una amante, y no podía partirle la cara ahí mismo, pero ganas no le faltaban, y ahora la amante lo miraba como si fuera el ultimo descubrimiento de la historia…. _

_–Te he dicho que te vayas– le remarco Sasuke ahora molesto, Karin se calló, pero la mirada molesta que le dio le hizo saber que entendía todo… y que las cosas no se quedarían así… _

_–¿Estas insinuando que él no lo sabe?– susurró fingiendo sorpresa… Sasuke se arrepintió de no haberse ido minutos antes… las cosas acabarían mal… para él… _

_–¿Qué no se que?– preguntó Naruto al borde de la histeria _

_–Oh por Dios….– Karin no podía creerlo… ella no tenia dudas, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era el padre de Shin… por dios era un clon suyo… de no ser por sus ojos verdes, Shin podría ser una miniatura de ese sujeto… y por su cara estaba segura de que el no tenia idea de que tenia un hijo…_

_–Doctor… si yo fuera usted, me agarraba los pantalones y le partía la cara a este hombre….– dijo saliendo del cuarto, aun sorprendida… _

_–¿Me vas a responder tú?– dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo mal que se había puesto Sasuke… –Te estoy hablando– insistió… Sasuke sabia que no se libraría, Sakura lo odiaría… eso… no podía pasar… _

_–No la mereces….– fue lo único que atino a decir, conducido por la impotencia con que Karin lo había dejado… Naruto no era estúpido…_

_–¿Quien era ella? – pregunto ignorándolo, deseaba respuestas, y no se iría hasta tenerlas… Sasuke se quedo en silencio…. sabiendo que ya no tenia caso ocultarlo… suspiro rendido…_

_–Sakura….– volvió a suspirar pero ahora se llevo las manos a la cara desesperado… –Sakura no es mi esposa…– le dijo alzando la voz, molesto… –No es mi esposa, no es mi novia, no es… solo… es la mujer que amo…– soltó impotente… y frustrado…_

_–¿De que me estas hablando?– preguntó Naruto acercándose peligrosamente –En el registro dice claramente…. que ella es tu esposa… y que Shin es tu hijo….– murmuro amenazador, Sasuke no le temía a él… temía a Sakura… que no lo perdonara jamas… _

_–Mentí…– dijo viendo toda su perfecta vida junto a Sakura se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos… Naruto sitio algo dentro de si encajar… y un subito dolor lo llenó lenta y agonizante… _

_–¿De… de quien es?– sus palpitaciones se aceleraron… su corazón se termino de extinguir… ante el inminente silencio volvió a preguntar acercándose a Sasuke peligrosamente… Sasuke entonces sintió temor de lo que le deparaba… pero no esquivo la mirada y lo reto…. _

_–Es tuyo maldita sea…– le dijo lanzando a Naruto bruscamente, como si su sola presencia lo pusiera a la defensiva… _

_–Es tuyo….– se trago el coraje… no podía imaginar su vida sin ese niño… sin ella… y ahora venia este imbécil a robarle todo… maldita sea… _

_–¿Qué… qué dices?– Naruto no pudo creerlo… Sasuke no dijo nada mas… sin padre cuenta dejo caer sus reportes… sus piernas se movieron automáticamente… a pesar de que su cerebro aun no asimilaba su cuerpo se movía solo… corrió por el largo pasillo _

_–¿Naruto?– preguntó Ten- Ten al verlo exaltado, Naruto la miró _

_–¿Dónde… dónde esta?– preguntó agitado y ansioso… Ten-Ten quien había visto a Naruto hacer de todo estos últimos días ya no se sorprendió, pero aún así sabia que Naruto no estaba del todo bien… _

_–No puedes pasar, no te encuentras bien– le dijo amablemente, se asusto cuando lo vio derrumbarse frente a ella, las enfermeras se dirigieron a él alarmadas_

_–Déjame… déjame pasar…– pidió –Por favor….–_

_–Naruto… necesitas calmarte…– le susurró asustada_

_–Ten- Ten….– susurro –Es mi hijo… déjame ver a mi hijo… – suplicó…. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola a todos y todas :) aquí un capitulo más de este drama, este capítulo fue muy intenso para Naruto, pobre :/ ya se descubrió la verdad, ¿Qué pasara ahora?_**

**_Agradecimientos a _****Kionu y a Jessy, en especial a St3rfire que siempre me motiva a continuar la historia, gracias por dejarme mensajitos, y sí, es 100% Narusaku :) **

**_Se que los dos capítulos anteriores a este los subí uno tras otro, pero fue porque ya los tenia escritos, normalmente me demoro de dos semanas a tres en actualizar, como le decía a mi amiga St3rfire ahora me veré mas ocupada para actualizar, pero tengan por seguro que no abandonare la historia, es más, igual me da la loquera un día y la acabó en menos de lo que espero, eso depende también de que tan inspirada esté, así que dejen me muchos reviews para inspirarme mujajajaja jojojo bueno .-. les agradecería mucho que me hicieran saber si la historia les gusta o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme en verdad me alegran mucho y no les cuesta mas que 30 segundos o menos! Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios menos aquellos mala onda, que afortunadamente no he recibido ni uno. Los quiero, besos a todos :* _**


	16. Encuentros inesperados

**_Capitulo _**

**_Encuentros inesperados_**

_En un acto reflejo Ten Ten miró la sala donde se encontraba el niño junto con la pelirroja que miraba todo incrédula_

_–¿Tu hijo?– preguntó mirándolo nuevamente con una creciente preocupación –Naruto, respira…– le pidió lamentando el estado del doctor– Puedes pasar pero por favor cálmate no hagas una tontería– le pido ayudándole a ponerse de pie– Naruto no esperó y sin contestar se abalanzó sobre la puerta, pero antes de entrar respiró profundamente remembrando todas las cosas que habían sucedido hasta ese momento, todo lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, no quería darle una impresión mala a su hijo… se tallo los ojos y entró… _

_Ahí estaba… su cabello rubio sus ojos verdes… su carita inocente y desconcertada… Sasuke que estaba ahí también pasó desapercibido por el rubio, para el solo existía ese pequeño niño que era su viva imagen, y que era resultado de aquella noche donde amó por primera vez a la mujer de su vida… misma que ahora dormía en un profundo sueño… el niño lo miró acercarse y Karin al ver el estado del rubio tenia un dejo de culpa por haberle dado tal noticia de aquella forma, pero no había espacio para arrepentirse, Sasuke había engañado a Sakura… y cuando esto se supiera por mucho que amara al pelinegro sabia que merecería todo lo que le pasara… no era justo alejar a un hijo de su padre… _

_–Hola… Shin…– hablo en voz bajita, como su deseara tener una conversación intima con el niño y el solo pudiera entenderle así… el bebe lo miró y le sonrío… Naruto sintió su corazón romperse ante sencillo acto del bebe… _

_–¿Me dejas….?– preguntó nervioso a la peliroja haciendo señas con sus manos… el niño al ver sus intenciones de cargarlo se giro bruscamente y mirando a Sasuke lloriqueo _

_–Papa– balbuceo hipando, Naruto sintio algo romperse dentro de el… y cerro los ojos impotente… Sasuke se acerco y cargo al niño… Karin sintio pena por el_

_–No te preocupes es solo que esta algo asustado, no deja que nadie lo cargue…– le entrego el niño a su novio… Sasuke apretó la mandibula al pasar a un lado de Naruto pero no dijo nada, solo cargó al niño ante la mirada penetrante del rubio…_

_–¿Hay alguna noticia de Sakura?– preguntó Karin _

_–No…– Naruto resopló… desvelado… roto…. remendado y roto una vez mas… no entendía que había hecho para merecer esto… no lo entendía… si tan solo se hubiera quedado con ella aquel día… si tan solo le hubiera dicho que la amaba mas que nada sin importar las consecuencias y que se iría con ella a donde fuera… se la llevara a donde fuera… su amor por ella no había decrecido en absoluto, al contrario… ahora… la amaba mas que nunca… amaba a ese niño que era suyo y de nadie mas… era su sangre… y ella… ella volvería a el… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–Hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?…– preguntó suavemente… _

_–Naruto… no me siento mejor pero… hay algo que debo decirte…– respondío la chica tumbada en la cama…_

_–¿Esta todo bien?– preguntó preocupado _

_–Quizá no…. pero lo estará…– susurró bajando la vista…. _

_–Dime que sucede…– Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse _

_–Quiero terminar nuestro compromiso…– soltó mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos… Naruto no entendía por que ella le decía eso… si desde pequeños siempre había sido su sueño…. Hinata por su parte al ver que Naruto no decía una sola palabra y la miraba sin comprender se animo a hablar…. –No… no pienses que hiciste algo mal… en realidad, siempre estuviste conmigo, aun cuando yo te obligaba a hacerlo… _

_–No… no digas eso… nunca me obligaste a estar contigo…– le dijo suavemente intentando que no se pusiera a llorar, ya que sus ojos amenazaban con hacerlo…_

_–Ve a por ella….– Naruto sintio un vuelco en el corazón… al escuchar esas simples palabras, no era que esperara su aprobación… pero saber que Hinata era quien lo pedía era un sentimiento completamente distinto… en realidad se sentía libre… pero el dejo de culpa no se iría tan facil… Hinata estaba sufriendo… _

_–¿Sabes que te quiero… verdad?– le soltó sin mirarla a los ojos…._

_–Lo se Naruto… y yo también– susurró –Es por eso que no quiero que sea por mi que pierdas a la mujer que amas…– lo miro a los ojos detenidamente, con una franqueza y madures que Naruto había visto jamas en ella… _

_–Ademas…– agregó la pelinegra –Kiba me a pedido que me case con él…– le dijo sonriendo melancólicamente– Naruto no podía creerlo… –Y le he dicho que si–_

_–Hinata… yo….– dijo Naruto sin alcanzar a comprender del todo _

_–No tienes que decir nada… ya habrá tiempo… ¿verdad?– le regalo una sonrisa… ¿habría tiempo verdad?… deseaba que así fuera.. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–Ino…. si soy yo…. ¿Has visto a Sakura?, no no… no esta donde quedamos…. en cuanto la veas dile que tengo que hablar con ella…. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_–Vaya barriga que te cargas… Sakura…– Bromeó el chico de cabellos azabaches mirando a la pelirosa acomodar su vajilla en el estante_

_–Ya déjame en paz Sasuke…– bufó molesta… regalándole una sonrisa breve_

_–Vamos, has andado con esa cara desde que llegamos acá– insistió, Sasuke adoraba hacerla enojar, pero sabia que por la mirada vacía de la chica que su corazón, y sus pensamientos iban siempre dirigidos hacia otro lugar… después de un breve instante de silencio… _

_–No… es solo que…– Sakura comenzó a llorar de la nada… –Quiero verlo…– le dijo tocando su aun pequeña barriga _

_–Sakura… estas conmigo….– dijo Sasuke limpiando sus lagrimas _

_–Es el padre de mi hijo Sasuke…– murmuró… Sasuke recibió un golpe bajo con esas simples palabras…_

_–Sakura… Naruto va a casarse mañana– soltó fríamente, la pelirosa lo miró asombrada y desconcertada…. –Empecemos una nueva vida…– _

_Esa noche Sakura lloró… y Sasuke no se separo de ella… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Doctor Uzumaqui?– interrumpio una mujer de cabellos cenizos, Naruto miro a la recién llegada que venia acompañada de Ten Ten, _

_–Si– dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta de la mujer_

_–Naruto, ella es la abuela de Shin, Mebuki Haruno y… madre de Sakura- dijo esperando no romper el ambiente que de por si ya era bastante tensó_

_–Mu…mucho gusto Señora Husumaki– le extendió la mano nervioso…_

_–Veo que mi nieto esta en buenas manos– dijo sonriendo melancólica y se acercó al pequeño que la miraba desconfiado _

_–Llego ayer, a estado con Shin por las tardes y pronto podrá irse con ellos_

_–¿A que te refieres con irse?– preguntó Naruto exasperado, acababa de ver a su hijo y ahora se iba… si, era normal, el niño no podía estar mas tiempo ahí si estaba saludable, pero no era que alejarse de el fuera la mejor opción… _

_–¿Hay algún problema?– preguntó alarmada la madre de Sakura _

_–no señora no hay ninguna problema– le dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Naruto que tenia cara de malos amigos –Shin fue dado de alta pero el pediatra quería evaluar su estado emocional, considera que el niño debe estar con alguien que le sea familiar, en este caso es con el joven Uchiha… _

_–No hay problema con ello– dijo Sasuke de inmediato _

_–Pero… por papeleo tenemos que garantizar que el niño este en casa de un familiar en este caso son sus abuelos…– finalizo sintiendo la mirada pesada que le regalaba Naruto_

_–No se preocupe joven puede quedarse en casa con nosotros…– se ofreció amablemente _

_–Gracias…– dijo Sasuke ignorando a Naruto olímpicamente _

_–Se que usted a estado cuidando de ambos desde hace tiempo, no se que habría hecho mi pequeña sin usted…– dijo comenzando a llorar… Naruto sitio como si pesadas paredes de concreto se abalanzaran sobre el y lo enterraran… Ten Ten miraba con lastima al rubio y sin mas que hacer se despidió, Karin miraba la escena exitada a mas no poder… pero guardaba un discreto silencio… _

_–Nunca entenderé que fue lo que orillo a mi hija a alejarse así de nosotros… no sabíamos si quiera la existencia de este pequeño hasta hace poco… ojalá pudiera verla y decirle que la amamos y que estamos orgullosos de ella… – la mujer no dejaba de llorar, sin importar la presencia de Naruto quien ya no caba en si… sabia que fue el quien orillo a Sakura a marcharse… y solo en ese momento reparo en que todo lo que había sucedido… quizá era culpa suya, no pudo contener las lagrimas y saló del hospital… ante la mirada perpleja de los presentes…. _

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola a todos! espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la demora pero ya no tengo la misma disponibilidad para escribir como antes, aun así no pienso abandonar mis historias así me tarde meses en terminar, les agradesco su apoyo en especial a St3rfire que me recuerda muy seguido que debo actualizar :b Thank you my friend, ojala me hicieran llegar sus comentarios y opiniones, son siempre bien recibidos y son definitivamente el motor de esta historia, que tengan un lindo día/ tarde jeje._**

**_Bendiciones _**


	17. Afables recuerdos del pasado

**Como ya saben, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, por desgracia... solo los hago parte de mi imaginación para crear historias para mi completo y pleno disfrute, y poder compartirlas con ustedes. Sin más, aquí va el capitulo. Disfrutenlo!**

**Capitulo XVII**

**Afables recuerdos del pasado**

_-¡He Naruto!, espera- escucho a lo lejos, se detuvo un instante y reconoció a Ino a lo lejos -Tenemos que hablar– fue lo primero que dijo y de un jalón indujo a Naruto a seguir su camino_

_–No es el mejor momento– dijo Naruto poniendo una leve resistencia, su rostro amargo y decaído hubieran sido suficiente para convencer a cualquiera de que no estaba en si, pero Ino no era cualquiera… _

_–Nunca es el mejor momento para muchas cosas, pero a veces siempre es el indicado– entraron a su auto y Naruto consternado se mantuvo en silencio sin esperar ya nada en especial de nada, la mujer de sus sueños se quedaba atrás, igual que su hijo que recién acababa de entrar a su vida y ya lo quería solo para él…. pero estaba el bastardo de Sasuke, y su hijo parecía estar muy apegado a el… eso le daba una muy mala espina… la simple idea era insoportable… estaba experimentando emociones muy alejadas a su realidad, era demasiado… sin darse cuenta se encontraba llorando… Ino lo miró con lastima y no dijo nada… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Llegaron a un cafe lo suficiente alejado para hablar sin interrupciones, Naruto solo se dejaba llevar, sus lagrimas habían cesado, pero realmente no le interesaba si Ino lo veía o no, sus preocupaciones eran aun mayores, no tenia miedo de nada puesto que lo que mas habla amado se esfumaba lenta y dolorosamente… _

_Tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo, con un diseño lo bastante intimo que solo se les venia si alguien se asomase muy cerca, Naruto no sabia de que iba esto, si al principio le había parecido falto de interés ahora comenzaba a pensar que Ino quería ayudarlo… llegó la mesera y ambos pidieron un cafe por compromiso, pasaron unos segundos e Ino se animo a hablar_

_–¿Quieres quitar esa cara de lastima? ¿Por favor?– dijo Ino mirándolo fijamente, él la miro con toda atención_

_–Naruto… necesito que estes aquí, ¿De acuerdo? no te vayas a divagar, Sakura sigue con vida y tu hijo te necesita– le dijo comenzando a molestarse_

_–No pienso dejarlo si es lo que estas pensando…– le dijo sintiendo pena por la imagen que Ino tenia de él, pero sabia que estaba actuando como un cobarde–_

_–¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo ahorita?– preguntó inquisitiva _

_–Solo… solo quiero pensar un poco, eso es todo– bajo la voz al ver a la mesera acercarse con su café_

_–Gracias– dijeron al unisono al paso que la chica se alejaba curiosa _

_–¿Recuerdas la historia que me contaste aquel día?– preguntó Ino yendo al grano, Naruto la miro sin saber bien de que hablaba –Estabas tan borracho que ni lo recuerdas….– suspiró e intento recordar… _

_Una noche con Ino y Sai 5 meses después de que Sakura desapareciera… unas copas de mas… Sai era el único que le hacia juego tomando a la par, él completamente perdido e Ino mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos… _

_–Fue… ¿Aquel día?– pregunto sin estar seguro revolviendo su café _

_–Si… quizá no lo recuerdas pero estabas tan mal que me contaste algo sumamente importante para ti… que probablemente nadie sabia…– Naruto comenzó a incomodarse sin recordar del todo… _

_–Ire directo al grano Naruto… – dio un sorbo a su cafe como preparándose para soltar algo muy importante –Me contaste sobre una niña que iba a visitarte al hospital… de la que te habías enamorado perdidamente… – Naruto se puso frío sin saber como pudo contarle tal cosa a Ino… ni el mismo en sus cinco sentidos recordaba bien del todo aquello… –¿Recuerdas de lo que hablo?– pregunto Ino esperando una reacción de su parte _

_–Si… se de que historia hablas– dijo sabiendo de antemano que si le contó aquello sabia por que razón estaba en el hospital… de niño había tenido una lucha contra el cáncer… que venció contra todo pronostico… nadie sabia de aquello… Hinata por desgracia no había tenido la misma suerte… _

_–Bueno Naruto… si te soy sincera…. nunca entendí como te enamoraste de Sakura tan… repentinamente… pero sabia algo con certeza… la amabas… y lo sentía en ti…. – le dijo captando cada una de las reacciones de su rostro… de como fruncía el ceño… de como se movía incomodo habiendo sido descubierto… –No quiero meterme mas en tus recuerdos y vivencias privadas... solo… solo quería darte esto… lo encontré en la habitación de Sakura….– saco un pedazo de papel que algo maltratado se podían leer claramente palabras escritas por una niña de unos 9 años… Naruto se quedo fuera de si… _

_–¿Qué es esto?– pregunto al ver que Ino se ponía de pie _

_–Es tuyo, léelo y piensa bien que es lo que harás al respecto…– dijo acomodándose su bolsa –Yo invito el café…– se alejo… Naruto sostenía el papel entre sus dedos temblorosos, como si aquello que fuera a leer cambiaría lo que estaba sucediendo… extendió la hoja a trompicones…._

_Querido diario… _

_Ayer fui a ver a no entiendo porque le pasan cosas malas a las personas buenas, en el hospital conocí muchos niños que sufrían mucho… es muy triste… conocí a alguien especial… un chico de ojos como el cielo… ¿Será que esto es el amor? solo me acercaba a el y le contaba como era mi amiga… es un chico muy amable… su sonrisa es grande como el sol… cada que iba a ver a mi amiga pasaba a despedirme de el… pero ahora que ya no podré ir… ¿el se olvidara de mi? siento pena… nunca le pregunte su nombre… y creo que tampoco le dije el mío… estar cerca de el hacia mi corazón latir muy aprisa… el me alegraba los días… quizá… alguna día lo volveré a ver… _

_Naruto tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se llevo el pedazo de papel al pecho… cerró los ojos y suspiro… –Era ella….– soltó en un susurro… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Toc- Toc… se escucho escuetamente _

_–Voy– respondo una voz distante, se escucharon sus pasos pesados pero rápidos –¿Dig… Naruto?– dijo Karin asustada haciéndose hacia atrás llevando a Shin con ella en un acto reflejo_

_–Hola Karin…– saludo Naruto mirando fijamente al rubio que llevaba en brazos… _

_–Hola…he pasa pasa…– se hizo a un lado, Shin que lo observaba fijamente se llevo un dedo a la boca inspeccionando curioso… _

_–Hola hombrecito…– le hablo tiernamente tomando la manita que tenia libre, para su agrado y felicidad Shin sonrío… Naruto sitio por primera vez en todo este tiempo una sincera y plena felicidad… _

_–Vamos pasa pasa, le insisto Karin, conmovida por aquel gesto de ambos– bajo a Shin y lo dejo hacer de las suya en la casa a supervisión de Naruto… quien lo seguía a cada paso sintiendo emociones contradictorias al respecto… estaba lleno de orgullo y melancolía a la vez… _

_–Sasuke no esta…– escucho a lo lejos en la cocina –Así que no te sientas incomodo– Naruto no se sentía para nada incomodo estando con SU hijo… y si a Sasuke no le parecía era problema suyo… cuando Karin salió de la cocina con té en las manos se quedo sorprendida de lo fácil que Shin se dejaba querer por Naruto… la escena le rompió el corazón… los dejo solos cuando vio al pequeño comenzar a dormitar en sus brazos… _

_–Mama…– suspiro el bebe a punto de dormir Naruto lo apretó contra su pecho y lloró en silencio compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que el pequeño… _

_–Mamá volvera….– susurró acariciando sus hebras doradas…. _

_1 mes después…. _

**_Continuara…_**

**_Hola!_**

**_¿Cómo estan? espero que muy bien :) aquí dejandoles un breve capítulo, queeee espero que les guste, no me animo a terminar esta historia pero ya veo venir el final... así que preparaoooos , si alguien esta de incognito leyendo y en verdad en verdad! le gusta esta historia no duden en hacermelo saber, de verdad no saben lo mucho que contribuirían indirectamente a que continúe, ya que si escribo aquí en fanfiction es para ustedes, si, tú... y tú también... gracias por los favoritos y reviews tan lindos que me dejaron, St3rfire amigaaa no me demoré tanto ya vez, saludos! me debes una llamada por skype :b , _**

**_Zumekqi me alegra mucho que se haya vuelto uno de tus favoritos! gracias por tu review! y que gusto a pesar de que odias a Sakura jaja pero bueno, como personajes y como personas, no somos perfectos, pero se vale seguir intentando :) y es lo que deseo transmitir con esta historia, todos nos equivocamos, todos llegamos a ser el malos en algún momento incluso sin pretenderlo, eso no nos hace malas personas, pero no hay que abrazar esa maldad, hay que buscar ser mejores. _**

**_Los quiero, les mando un besooooooo :* _**


	18. Sueños

**Aquí me tienen mas pronto de lo esperado, disfruten el capítulo, y recuerden, no soy una escritora profesional y solo escribo como entretenimiento, si les gusta o quieran hacer algún comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber. Estaré encantada de leerlo. **

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Sueños**

Las noches se hicieron tan breves… pasaban fugaces, imperceptibles, algo no iba del todo bien, pero iba… lo sentía en mi respiración, en el pasar de los días, que iban como horas… como segundos, en un eterno instante… allá a lo lejos estaba ella, me miraba y algunas veces se acercaba a mi, sus cabellos me daban melancolía, algo que no podía entender…

–Sakura…– me susurró… –aún no es tiempo…– le sonreí…sin saber a que se refería… se alejo corriendo y carcajeandose… y a lo lejos lo vi… y su corta vida paso frente a mi golpeando tan duro que no pude respirar, no podía respirar y aun sabia, estaba con vida… Shin… su imagen dulce y agraciada me hizo desear con todas mis fuerzas correr tras el… pero se alejaba, el eco de su risa, los pasos lentos… no me podía mover… y derrepente ya no estaba ahí, me transporte a un recuerdo perdido, había un chico parecido a Shin recostado en una cama… aquel día en que me despedí de ella… ya no había nada… Naruto… se vino a mi mente… Naruto… como una melodía que golpeaba mi cabeza… Naruto…

Abrí los ojos… pesaban y dolían… percibí una tenue luz amarillenta que me caló unos segundos… y escuche mi respiración… el cuerpo me calaba… estaba entumido… a pesar de que el miedo amenazaba con apoderarse de mi, había algo cálido en mi pecho que lo apaciguaba… moví la cabeza lentamente intentando distinguir donde estaba… como reflejo intente mover mi mano… algo tibio la rodeaba… miré lentamente en esa dirección, curiosa y con el corazón comenzando a desbocarse… la presión sobre mi mano se intensifico y pude adivinar, sin ver, que conocía esa mano…

–Sa… sakura– Murmuró con una cara de incredulidad, su gesto adormilado y su cabello despeinado indicaba que había estado durmiendo… le sonreí al verlo inmóvil… se acerco, agarró mi mano y la beso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…

—

Ya pasaron 4 semanas… pensaba el rubio mientras contemplaba el rostro sereno de la pelirosa… jaló el sillón para visitas que había en la esquina intentando estar lo mas cerca posible de su chica…

–Naruto…– lo interrumpió una voz en la puerta –¿Vas a quedarte hoy también?– preguntó intentando sonar lo suficientemente seria para mostrar su desaprobación…

–Si…– respondió sin mirarla –

–Vale… pero mañana deberías tomarte el día… no te ves muy bien…– dijo preocupada mirándolo de reojo y cerrando la puerta

–Bueno… Sakura… dirás que parezco un loco… – comencé a trazar lineas imaginarias en la pálida mano de mi chica… –Y quizá lo estoy– asome una triste sonrisa al pronunciar estas palabras… después de todo venir y hablar con alguien que no puede escucharte no es algo fácil de entender… –Hoy pase la tarde con nuestro hijo… no sabes lo afortunado que me siento de ser su padre…– miré el rostro sereno de Sakura y continue… –Fuimos al parque sabes… cada vez me es mas difícil alcanzarlo… derrepente se echa a correr… y no hay forma de que pare hasta que se a cansado… creo que no estoy muy en forma… – sonreí recordando los pasos traviesos de mi hijo… –Entiendo los motivos que te llevaron a irte… pero… yo hubiera sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo si te hubieras quedado… si hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó él a tu lado… habría hecho lo que fuera por ustedes dos… – un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de mis labios… –Shin es lo único en este mundo que me permite seguir… él y la esperanza de volver a verte sonreír…– acaricie sus mechones rosas mientras le contaba las travesuras de Shin… de aquellas muchas tantas veces cuando me preguntaba por ella… no le conté que solía llorar mucho hasta que lo distraía con algún juguete o hasta que se quedaba dormido… algo que me partía el corazón… sabia que no le gustaría oír que nuestro niño lloraba por ella…

–Aún no se si me aceptaras… cuando despiertes, pero… no creas que me sacaras tan fácil de tu vida ahora… – de solo imaginar que ella se alejaría con mi hijo me partía el alma… pero debía ser fuerte… y entender que si ella se había alejado era por que le había hecho daño…– Haré todo lo que quieras… cocinare… limpiare… los acunare a los dos para dormir… pero por favor… abre los ojos….– sin darme cuenta me dormí a orilla de su cama…

—-

Me quede inmovil… no tenia fuerza para hablar… solo… no quería que soltara mi mano… esa mano que estaba segura, me había acompañado muchas noches…

–Na…r…– me silencio con su dedo anular….

–Sakura… quédate conmigo… – susurro mientras su mano buscaba algo en la pared, se veía ansioso… como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerme… en ningún momento soltó nuestro agarre… después llegaron enfermeras… lo miré…

–Shin…– murmure sin fuerza…

–Él esta bien… no te preocupes…– escuchar esas palabras fue un inmenso alivio… y volví a dormir… cuando volví a abrir los ojos era de día… Naruto estaba hablando con alguien en la puerta…

–Naruto…– le hablé… pero pareció no escucharme… guarde silencio, quería ver a mi hijo… ¿Cómo estaba sasuke? –Naru…to…– insistí….no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado… comencé a sentirme ansiosa… ví que Naruto volteo a verme y se acerco aprisa aprisionando mi mano con una intimidad desconocida…

–Mi hijo…– susurré angustiada, me miro con una sonrisa

–Nuestro hijo esta bien– fueron sus escuetas palabras… ¿Había escuchado bien? cerré y abrí los ojos sin entender que había sucedido…. ¿Qué hacia el con Shin? ¿Y si me lo quita? ¿Tendra derechos sobre el por que tiene un matrimonio? o por dios… –Sakura… tranquila…– me susurró…

–Ten ten– habló a la enfermera –Tráelo– ordenó

–Pero Naruto– dijo la chica, al ver que Naruto seguía en lo suyo lo miró contrariado y salió murmurando –Me van a correr por tu culpa– ví que Naruto asomo una sonrisa… al cabo de unos minutos vi como se acercaba un pequeño bulto que reconocería en cualquier lugar… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… y mi hijo al verme sonrío llenando cada hueco vacío en mi… Naruto lo recibió y después de murmurarle unas palabras vi que lo acerco a mi… lo llene de besos… hubiera deseado abrazarlo… pero no sería prudente… poco a poco los recuerdos del accidente llegaron a mi… en forma de pesadilla… en forma de recuerdos… como simples reflejos…

Gracias a la influencia de Naruto Shin se quedo conmigo mas de lo permitido, pude darme cuenta de que habia aprendido una que otra palabra… ¿Cuanto tiempo hacia estado en el hospital?…

–¿Naruto?– hablé, extrañada de que el no saliera de la habitación mas que para atender a alguien brevemente…

–¿Cómo te sientes?– se acerco preocupado… ahí estaban sus manos nuevamente… buscando las mías…

–Bie…en…– respondí entre cortada… su simple cercanía me hacia estremecer… eso no me gustaba…

–¿Cuanto tiempo…. estuve..?– pregunté insegura intentando olvidar lo que me hacia sentir estar cerca de él…

–Mmm…– musito…– un mes aproximadamente…– dijo restando importancia…

–¿Un… un mes?– pregunté asustada, ¿Quien había cuidado de mi hijo?, ¿Dónde… dónde estaba Sasuke….? Naruto resopló con lastima

–Fue… fue bastante grave lo que te paso Sakura… – dijo y su semblante cambio como si… como si todo esto le hubiera afectado directamente… –Pensé… que no saldrías de esta…– sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse… me hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho…

–¿Cómo esta… Sasuke..?– solté… y su gesto se torció evitando mirarme…

–Ese… él… bueno, esta como una jodida flor por desgracia…– sonó bastante molesto… a pesar de sus insinuaciones me sentí feliz…

–Estabas preocupada…– susurró sin verme fingiendo revisar unos papeles…

–Creo… que es normal…– le dije escéptica a su comportamiento… lo ví mover los dedos ansioso… –El iba conmigo después de todo…– dije esperando no molestarlo más… pero me equivoque… no dijo nada, pero su respiración se había hecho pesada…

–Ire… ire a hablar para que puedan pasar a verte… – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo… era extraño que había evitado en todo momento reclamarme por no haberle dicho lo de Shin… pero le agradecía, en el fondo… se lo agradecida…

La tarde paso entre visitas… sabia que Naruto había roto muchas reglas del hospital por mi… quizá solo era por nuestro hijo… había cambiado tanto… a pesar de haber visto en el transcursos de dos horas a todas las personas que significaban algo para mi… en la punta de mi lengua estaba su nombre… Naruto… lo que había intentado perder en el tiempo y la distancia golpeaba… verlo atento conmigo… y como Shin lo había aceptado sin más… me hacia sentir como si nunca se hubiera ido… ¿Tendria hijos?… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hinata por Shin?…

–Sakura…– me habló Naruto acercandose cuando ya todos se había ido…

–Naruto…– le hablé y nos miramos uno eterno instante…

–Yo….– tenia que excusarme por haberle mentido… no tenia las palabras…. –Naruto… Shin y yo… estamos bien sabes– Naruto fruncido el ceño y se sobó las cienes como si el tema también le hubiera traído malas noches… –Se que no es lo que esperabas… y… la verdad tampoco…–

–Sakura…– dijo de golpe sorprendiéndome –Ahora que se que él existe… – me miró fijamente con un brillo en los ojos –No hay forma en que me aleje de él…– me quede sin aliento… –Así que si estabas pensando en salir corriendo de aquí… déjame decirte que será inútil…– me regaló una sonrisa plena… y no.. no pude evitar sonreír… como si fuera una colegiala…

–Vas a tener problemas…– fue lo único que pude decir cuando volví a la realidad, lo escuche suspirar…

–¿Así… que no lo sabes?…– habló bajando el tono… yo aguarde expectativa –Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes… y… no se si sea el momento de decirlo… pero… Hinata falleció hace unos meses… – dijo con un tono monótono pero lleno de melancolia… no podía ser cierto… me quede de piedra… sin saber que decir… –Su boda….– crispo una risa –Su boda fue espectacular sabes…– estaba tan absorta en el simple hecho que no noté que hablaba en tercera persona… –Se veía hermosa…– susurró bajando la mirada

–Lo… lo lamento…– fue lo único que pude decir avergonzada sin saber por que… –Había sufrido mucho ya… pero sus últimos días supe que fue muy dichosa…

–Tuvo que haberlo sido…– dije sin saber bien que estaba diciendo… me sentía aturdida…

–Fui el padrino de bodas mas afortunado…– me regalo una sonrisita falta de fuerzas… ¿Había escuchado bien?

–¿Padrino?– pregunté confundida

–Sí… Hinata se casó con Kiba… un viejo amigo…–

–¿Tú… tú no te casaste con ella?– pregunte comenzando a perder los estribos

–He he… calmate… –se aserco a mi tomando mi mano entre las suyas… –No… ¿Cómo podría? estaba locamente enamorado de otra mujer…– aprieto mi mano y mi corazón salto de golpe… lo miré deseando poder creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo… pero Dios a pasado mas de un año…

–¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto?– le pregunté sintiéndome morir…

–No… no lo se… solo quiero que sepas que lamento haberte mentido al principio… Sakura…. yo de verdad te amaba… y te sigo amando… – bajo su mirada nuevamente, sentía temor en su tono de voz…

–Naruto… lamento haberme ido… – cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar… recordé todo lo que pasé con Shin… cada día que pasaba verlo como se parecía a él… a la persona que añoraba poder olvidar… y ahora… estaba frente a él… abrí los ojos, Naruto se había sentado junto a mi… observe que su vista estaba fija en algo entre sus largos dedos…

–Nunca… nunca supe por que te quise… – hizo un gesto extraño como si intentara recordar algo… –No se por que me enamore de ti tan solo al verte sonreír… aquel día… es que… lucias tan hermosa… pero parecías tan lejana… – trago y aun sin verme a los ojos siguió… yo ansiaba escuchar algo…. no sabia que… pero mi corazón si… –por el brillo de tus ojos imagine que había alguien mas en tu vida… el chico con el que hablabas por tu celular quiza… – me miró…– no se de donde saque la convicción de que algún día estarías conmigo… solo lo sabia…– se acerco y me beso la frente con mucho cuidado… pues tenia una cicatriz que aún no sanaba del todo… cuando se alejo sentí el impulso de tomar su muñeca…

–No te vayas…– susurré… el estaba lo bastante cerca para sentir mi respiración en sus labios…

–No pienso irme…– me respondio perdiendose en mis ojos… ambos entrecerramos nuestro mundo… y nos acariciamos con los labios… "tampoco puedo decirte en que momento supe que te amaba… solo sabia que no quería despertar un día mas sin ver esa sonrisa… y lo cumplí… me diste un hermoso niño que iluminaba toda mi vida… "

_**Continuara….**_

_**Amado fandub de Naruto estoy a un capitulo de terminar la historia, y no se hasta cuando vuelva a escribir un NARUSAKU, acogieron muy bien este fanfic y se los agradesco mucho, todo el apoyo que me brindaron y los reviews tan lindos que me encontraba de vez en cuando, esta historia me deja con un sentimiento extraño, creo que es normal ya que le había cogido cierto cariño, esperemos que mi imaginación de para más en el capítulo final, sobretodo espero no decepcionarlos, estuvo algo redundante el capitulo pero había cosas que debían aclararase, St3rfire gracias por tu apoyo y soporte en esta historia, creo que no habría acabado tan pronto si no fuera por tu constancia y palabras de animo, jeje :b gracias amiga. **_

_**PD: Si alguien de acá es InuKag de Inuyasha, estoy pensando en un fanfic que no me deja dormir, es mi próximo proyecto fanfiquesco, ojalá puedan darse una vuelta por allá, igualmente los invito a leer mis fics de Fairy Tail e Inuyasha (promocionarme esta permitido?) bueno, si no ya me daré cuenta, jaja. **_

_**Los quiero, gracias por pasarse a leer. **_


	19. Momentos que no se olvidan

**_Capitulo XIX_**

**Momentos que no se olvidan**

–Puja…. vamos, una vez más puja…. ya casi–

El llanto inundo la habitación por escasos segundos, antes de convertirse en pequeños gemiditos…

–Es hermosa…– le dije mientras extendía a la pequeña en los brazos de su orgullosa madre…

–Si… lo es…– respondió aun cansada y con la cara lívida pero llena de felicidad que no podía ocultar.

–¿Cómo se llamara?– le pregunte mientras me quitaba los guantes y me lavaba dejando que las enfermeras se ocupasen

–Sarada… es el nombre que eligió Sasuke…– me miró sonriente recuperando un poco de color

–Es hermoso– le dije sinceramente acercándome a ambas, la enfermera estaba dispuesta a llevarse a la niña

–Déjala unos minutos más… es saludable para el bebe…– le pedí amablemente y Karin me miro agradecida, la pequeña niña abría los ojos adaptandose al mundo que la rodeaba ahora, sus ojos negros como los de Sasuke brillaban curiosos y expectativos.

–Joder… es una copia de Sasuke…– le dije impresionada

–Vamos… que Shin es un clon de Naruto… se la jugaron bien…– dijo sonriendo ante su insinuación, me puse roja… pero no flaqueé…. –¿Y bueno?…–

–¿Bueno que?– pregunte distraída mirando a la niña en sus brazos

–¿Para cuando el otro?– insistió… mientras dejaba que la pequeña Sarada se acostumbrara a su calor…

–… deberías estar bastante cansada para seguir con el tema…Karin– le dije fingiendo molestia

–Esta bien… no dire nada… por el momento…–

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Espera Naruto… – le pedí con poco control mientras sentía sus labios calientes rodear mi cuello con desesperación…

–Sakura… vamos…– suplicó sin mirarme incitandome al acariciarme las piernas

–No… no… es que… que irresponsable eres…– lo regañé separándome a duras penas de él… que resopló, la ropa había desaparecido en un santiamén pero la cordura que me quedaba no…

–Vale… ya– protesto sacando un preservativo de su pantalón

–Eres un maldito mentiroso….– lo reñí nuevamente –Me dijiste que no tenias…–lo acusé fingiendo molestia, o quizá un poco molesta…

–Pero si ya me lo puse…– protesto nuevamente al verme indispuesta

–Naruto… ya van varias veces que no usas protección…– me incorporé en la cama, el me miró ahora serio… –Las cosas no fueron sencillas ¿Sabes?… – me acomode el cabello que ahora estaba hecho un espantajo… ni yo entendía por que me sentía dolida… pero comenzaba a sentirme así… llevábamos más de 1 año saliendo y todo parecía sencillo para él… me senté en la orilla de la cama donde solo la oscuridad escondía mi cuerpo de las tentaciones… Naruto se quedo en silencio por unos instante y lo sentí moverse detrás de mi, se acomodo a mi espalda quedando yo entre sus piernas y me jaló hacia él… me rodeo la cintura y se amoldo a mi cuello dándome besos cortos y dulces… cosa que logró calmarme… acomodó mi cabello sobre mi hombro y me hablo al oído con un timbre ronco y tierno…

–Amor… no me gusta que pienses que no me importa… es que… me haces sentir como un adolescente… cada que estoy contigo…– me tomó las manos y las acarició dulcemente… suspiré… sentí en el timbre se su voz que era verdad y que si lo estuviera viendo a la cara estaría sonrojado…

–No es eso…– le dije –Es qué… fue muy duro estar sin ti…–

–Nunca estarás sola amor… yo quiero una familia… una gran familia a tu lado…– apretó mis manos entre las suyas y con cuidado extendió una de ellas acariciando mis dedos… sentí algo frío deslizarse alrededor… moví la mano logrando crear un ligero destello… era un anillo… me quede sin aliento… –¿Tú quieres lo mismo?….– me preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas audible… no pude evitar llorar…

–Tonto…– me giré y lo besé, él me atrapo en sus brazos…

Teníamos varios meses viviendo juntos, Shin lo amaba y Naruto a él, y yo… los amaba a los dos, éramos una familia feliz… Shin iba a cumplir dos años, ya hablaba y andaba por su cuenta, lo cual hacia mi tarea de madre toda una odisea… tenia ese entusiasmo de Naruto que me hacia enloquecer… afortunadamente era un niño sano, alegre y atento… por su parte Sasuke decidió mudarse nuevamente… la noticia del embarazo de Karin quiero pensar que lo hizo recapacitar en que sus intereses debían cambiar… no podía seguir siendo su crush por mucho más…. y que decir de la relación de Naruto y Sasuke… era todo un lío… pero podía manejarlo bien… pero si les soy sincera, eran como gatos y perros… Ino había estado molesta conmigo por haberle ocultado algo tan importante… no la puedo culpar, también me habría molestado con ella si hubiera desaparecido como yo… pero con la llegada de su primer hijo fue como borrón y cuenta nueva….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Nuestra boda fue discreta e intima… a petición mía no salió en los periódicos… y solo asistieron nuestras amistades y familia, elegí un lugar alejado del ruido de la ciudad, un bosque que contaba con cabañas para los invitados y un claro cerca de donde seria la ceremonia y posteriormente la cena… en otros tiempos habría estado absorta en cada detalle y en lo mágico que era todo… ahora solo pensaba en lo dichosa que era por tener a quienes amo a mi alrededor… así hubiera sido en un elegante salón y en la iglesia mas prestigiosa como Naruto quería habría sentido la misma dicha que me llenaba ahora… de eso no cabía duda…

Al ver a mi hijo avanzar arrojando flores preparando mi camino… y su enorme sonrisa para con los invitados sentí que quizá había hecho algo bueno en mi otra vida para tenerlos conmigo… Justo cuando Shin iba a llegar al altar vio a su padre y corrió hacia sus brazos olvidándose de la canasta que cayó esparciendo los últimos pétalos… causando risas entre los invitados y un candor en mi pecho… un candor que llegó fugaz, efímero como todas las emociones… pero eterno en el corazón como un sagrado recuerdo, no habría forma de que olvidara ese día… mi padre que me sostenía firme de su brazo, sabia que estaba nerviosa, pero era consciente de que en ese momento, era la mujer más feliz del mundo… Naruto me miraba con orgullo… con dicha, me recibió…

–Ahora yo cuidare de ella…– le dijo a mi padre sin apartar sus ojos de mi… me regaló esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba… y estuve a punto de flaquear pero el me atrajo hacia sí…

–Mas te vale que así sea…– respondió regalándome un beso en la mejilla… Shin ahora estaba junto a Naruto mirándome con sus ojitos curiosos y resplandecientes…

–Que bonita mami– dijo sonriéndome…

Después de aquel día… hubieron altas, hubieron bajas… como en todo lo que se mueve y vive… pero cada día que pasaba… cada nuevo cumpleaños…. cada navidad… sabia que lo que nos había unido, nadie lo podía romper… pasó poco tiempo antes de que Naruto supiera que estaba embarazada… el día de la boda tenia un mes de embarazo y nadie lo había notado, quería que fuera su regalo… después de todo era lo que más quería y no pasaba noche sin recordármelo… hasta que finalmente llego a nosotros una pequeña niña de ojos verdes…

_La vida tiene muchas circunstancias…. casualidades, destino… muchas veces no sabemos identificar cada una de ellas… por que simplemente son la misma, y aun que muchas cosas son como debieran ser, lo cierto es que raramente estamos preparados para vivirlas y salir triunfantes… arrepentimientos… llantos… palabras al aire, es todo lo que queda y una historia que nunca volverás a contar… porque hay una historia aun mejor… siempre hay una historia mejor que contar… _

_FIN_

**_Hola mis estimados lectores, finalmente acabó esta historia T.T estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte... pero primero quiero terminar mis otros fics, no se como agradecerles por sus palabras de aliento y motivación._**

**_St3rfire muchas gracias por tus mensajes de no haber sido por ti no estaría finalizando esta historia si no hasta en medio año, jaja, gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te quiero muchoooo_**

**_NSTF; Gracias por tus buenos deseos, me alegra que te gustara la trama y la historia, algunas partes fueron fáciles de escribir otras no tanto, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado :D saludos, ojalá te lea en otras historias que publique. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que se pasaron por aca a dejarme algun review en los primeros capitulos, nico2883, Kionu Ritew, jessykunoichi, Zumekqi, Enma, Ciel, Martin, Carly... sus reviews me alegraron y me motivaron a terminar..._**

**_Ahora si, me despido deseándoles que pasen unas felices fiestas, que sus vidas estén llenas de bendiciones y sabios aprendizajes, por que a eso venimos, a aprender y a vivir lo mejor que podamos :) _**

**_Un beso enorme :* _**

**Hasta pronto! **


End file.
